


Shadows of the Past

by ETWatson



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETWatson/pseuds/ETWatson
Summary: Despite the trials of his youth Edward has settled down into a civilian life raising his kids in Resembool. The peace he has worked so hard to secure is shattered when Mustang unexpectedly calls. A string of murders in East City has the military on high alert. The assailants are unknown but their goal appears to be the creation of a Philosopher's Stone. Edward and Alphonse must race to put a stop to it but their involvement also places Edward's family in their enemy's cross hairs.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

The skies over Resembool were clear and blue. A breeze played along the tall grasses where sheep leisurely grazed. The automobile bumped and jostled down the country road. Wagon wheels had worn deep ruts into it. It was not suitable for modern transportation. Riding in the back General Mustang gritted his teeth as they careened along the rough track. Just before he lost his patience the ride came to a jerky halt. 

“We’re here, sir.” 

“Finally,” he groaned. 

His driver emerged first and opened the door for him. Mustang stepped out and slowly straightened. Beside him Hawkeye waited holding the door as he grabbed the debriefing packet prepared before their journey began. 

“That was an unpleasant ride,” Mustang said straightening files. 

“Perhaps we should have taken a hay wagon,” Hawkeye joked. 

“Not funny,” Mustang sighed looking at their destination. 

They stood in front of a rustic home. It was two stories with yellow siding and green shutters. A table and a pair of chairs were arranged on the stone patio making a cozy place to enjoy an outdoor meal. On the outside it seemed nothing special aside from the large sign on the front reading: _Rockbell Automail Outfitters_. The house had stood for several generations functioning not only as a home but a place of business complete with its own operating theater for connecting automail prosthetics and caring for patients. 

“It’s not like you to hesitate,” Hawkeye commented. 

“I’m not looking forward to this,” Mustang admitted. “He’s been out of the game a long time.” 

“He resigned his commission after everything, didn’t he?” 

“You can’t be a State Alchemist if you are no longer an alchemist.” 

“But he didn’t stay in the military in any capacity. I heard the Fuhrer offered him several posts, even a few teaching positions, but he didn’t take any of them.” 

“No, he didn’t. I didn’t expect him to, alchemy or no. The military was only a means to an end for him,” Mustang said. “He got what he wanted and restored his brother to his real body.” 

“So he settled into a civilian life.” 

“As settled as he could ever be, I guess,” Mustang confirmed. “He and his brother travel a lot, sometimes together most often apart, but they always seem to return home.” 

“And the other rumor?” Hawkeye prompted. 

“You mean the one about his marriage?” Mustang asked. “I hardly think so certainly not with all his traveling. I suspect he’s enjoying a bachelor’s lifestyle and not being tied down to anything or one.” 

“I suppose,” Hawkeye reluctantly agreed. She always thought Edward’s connection to his childhood friend and mechanic was stronger than Mustang credited. “Are you certain he’ll be here?” 

“According to our last intel he boarded a train in South City scheduled to arrive in Resembool earlier this morning. Unless he detoured somewhere along the way…he’s here.” 

“They keep that close of an eye on him?” 

“He may not be military but he’s a valuable asset and in possession of an immense store of classified knowledge. Besides with so many imposters floating around it pays to know where the real one is.” 

“That’s true.” Hawkeye grimaced. 

Ever since the Promised Day the fame of the _Fullmetal Alchemist_ and that of the _Elric Brothers_ exploded. Since then Edward and Alphonse largely stayed out of the public eye and because of this imposters had risen to take advantage. Most were harmless enough but some had proven malicious. It seemed every week the military was called to investigate a new _Elric_ sighting. 

“Let’s get this over with,” Mustang said. 

As he stepped forward the door of the house suddenly swung open and a young boy clamored down the steps. He was four or five wearing shorts and a tank top under an unbuttoned flannel shirt. His shaggy hair was blonde and cut short, just covering his ears. Perhaps the most startling trait of all, his eyes were gold in color. Mustang stared. His mind raced back to a time when he met another boy with similar attributes, one that had recently lost an arm and leg. 

“Maes, wait for me! I’m coming too!” 

The door banged shut as another started down the steps. She was a year younger than her brother and wore a flower-print dress. Her blonde hair was tamed in a braided ponytail and her eyes were a clear, Amestrian blue. 

“Go back inside, Nina,” the boy paused as he hopped to the ground and looked back at his sister. “You’re too little.” 

“Am not!” She clutched the railing as she hopped down the steps one at a time. 

“You’re just a stinky girl. So stay home.” 

“Well…You’re just a stinky boy!” 

Sticking out his tongue the boy raced off across the prairie. 

“Maes, you Meany!” the girl cried out before sinking down onto the last step. 

She hugged her knees sobbing and unaware of her observers. At the top of the stairs a figure stirred. A large black and white dog stood and stretched. Slowly it hobbled down the steps. One of its limbs had been replaced with an automail prosthetic but old age was catching up to it and made walking increasingly difficult especially when going up and down stairs. Reaching its young mistress the dog whined and nuzzled her. With a huff it looked at their visitors and gave a single, sharp bark. 

The little one raised her head and wiped away lingering tears as her gaze drifted toward the road and her military observers. She seemed to take notice of them for the first time but her attention was drawn to another figure approaching up the road. 

“Daddy!” she jumped to her feet and ran forward. 

Mustang hesitated thinking she had confused him with someone else. He wasn’t sure what he should do but the little girl ran past them to another whose approach he hadn’t noticed. The new figure dropped to his knee catching the little one in a tender embrace. He cradled her in one arm while the other held onto his suitcase as he stood and walked on. His steps were even and without a limp. Anyone who saw him would never guess one of his legs was an automail prosthetic. 

“Maes is being mean again,” the little one sobbed as she clung to him. 

“Is he? I guess I better have a talk with him, huh?” 

“You should ground him…for a whole week.” 

“A _whole_ week? Must be serious. Tell you what…I’ll think about it.” 

He carried her toward the house as the dog hobbled up to meet them halfway. Its tail wagged in friendly greeting and fell into step alongside as he continued to the house. 

“Good boy, Den,” the newcomer greeted though he couldn’t spare a hand for a pat. 

Mustang stared in silent shock. This newcomer was all too familiar. He was older. His automail arm was long gone, replaced by his natural one. He wore his long blonde hair in a ponytail rather than a braid but there was no denying his identity. Mustang thought he was prepared for anything but this was not a scenario he even considered. 

The figure didn’t seem to take notice of them as he carried his burdens up the steps with the canine hobbling after. Reaching the patio he paused and looked back at his unexpected visitors for the first time. There was an almost playful look in his golden eyes and he gave them a roguish grin. 

“What are you waiting for, General? An engraved invitation? Sorry, fresh out. You’ll just have to come in without it.” Turning back to the house he let himself in leaving the door open for them to follow though it was the dog that accepted the invitation first. 

Inside Edward paused, breathing deep. It was good to be home despite the rocky reception. Automail works in progress littered the tables in what was Winry’s workroom in addition to the entryway. Though signs of her work were everywhere she was nowhere to be seen. It was getting close to meal time so it was likely she had retreated to the kitchen. 

He set his suitcase beside the cabinet under the peg board collage and turned his attention to the little one still clinging to him. Her sobs had stopped and so had her tears. It wasn’t clear what started the fight but he heard the ending well enough as he walked up the road. 

“Hey, princess. Feeling better?” 

She shrugged, noncommittal, but she eased her grip to look at him. He smiled tenderly wiping away the last of her tears and kissed her forehead. The familiar gesture brought a hesitate smile. She had missed her father. 

“Why don’t you go tell your mom we have guests?” 

“Kay,” she answered allowing him to put her down. “Come on, Den.” 

She hurried to the inner door pushing it open and disappearing inside with the canine close behind. Taking off his long coat Edward hung it on the coat rack. It had been a struggle to recuperate and rebuild his life after the Promised Day. In the beginning it was hard coming to terms with the carnage he witnessed and the fact he could no longer perform alchemy. Yet he felt he was successful. 

His work with Alphonse gave him direction but his family gave him purpose. When he was younger Edward hadn’t given much thought to being a father but now he could not imagine life any other way. His mind turned to his visitors. He hadn’t been expecting them…certainly not after ten years and he doubted this was a social call. 

“Well Fullmetal, you are certainly full of surprises.” 

“Fullmetal, wow, that takes me back,” Edward leaned on a table giving his guests a sidelong glance. “I haven’t been called that in a long time.” 

There was very little in his manners and attire that harkened back to his military career. He wore a rather plain white shirt and dark vest as well as comfortable trousers and dust covered shoes. Edward looked more like a traveling gentleman than the hero of Amestris and certainly nothing like the reckless young alchemist Mustang remembered. 

“So General, how are the eyes?” 

“You don’t approve,” Mustang said. His condition after the Incident had never been made public. It would have been hard to explain how his blindness was suddenly cured. Even among the military higher ups few knew the full truth. 

Edward shrugged noncommittal in his reply, “I suppose you were too young to retire, especially if you still aim to be Fuhrer. How’s that going by the way?” 

“Longer than expected but it is a tall ladder.” 

“I still got your five-hundred and twenty cens…if you make it.” 

“Good,” Mustang allowed himself a smile. Perhaps Edward hadn’t changed as much as he thought. “Heard a rumor you settled down and got married. I guess I should have put more stock in it.” 

“ _Rumor_? You were invited to the wedding. Guess you don’t read your mail.” 

“Was I?” Mustang was taken aback by the news. “Well I have been busy in the East.” 

“Ross and Brosh made it.” 

_Maria Ross and Denny Brosh_. Mustang remembered them particularly Ross. They had been pivotal during the Incident on the Promised Day. He had lost contact with both but as far as he knew they were still stationed in Central. It was surprising to hear they had attended Edward’s wedding and not passed the information on to him directly. 

“Ed, what’s this about guests? You never bring anyone home.” 

The inner door swung open as Winry emerged carrying Nina. She was dressed in coveralls though the top half was tied at her waist by the sleeves revealing the sport’s bra she often wore while working. Her long, blonde hair was tied back by a bandana. When she was younger she usually wore it in a ponytail but lately she preferred to leave it down. As always her ears displayed her many earrings. She paused as her gaze took in their visitors. Mustang could only stare in amazement while Hawkeye struggled to maintain a straight face. It seemed she had been right after all. 

“You remember the General, Win,” Edward said, “and the Major. Maybe you can entertain them for awhile. I got to find Maes. Back in a bit.” 

He moved past them closing the door behind and was gone. His sudden departure caught them off guard and left Mustang at a loss for words. Luckily Winry recovered first. 

She smiled saying, “I’ll make us some tea.” 

# * * *

Mustang sat at the table. His mind was racing. He had known from the beginning it was going to be a difficult reunion but he hadn’t expected this. The idea of Edward’s marriage seemed laughable to him. What woman would put up with such a hothead let alone his long absences? Add to that there was not just one but two young children to be considered. Did he even dare follow through with his intentions? If Hawkeye had an opinion on the matter she kept it to herself. 

They sat in the family space of the house. The dinner table was arranged in one corner while the rest of the room was given over to a living room with a rocking chair and settee arranged in front of the fireplace. 

Annoyed grunts caught their attention. They watched the little girl pull a large blanket over back of the sofa and across two chairs she had pushed against it to form something similar to a tent over the dog dosing on the floor. She placed pillows on the chairs to weigh down the edges of the blanket and keep it from slipping. 

Satisfied with her work she joined the dog underneath saying, “This is our fort and we’re not going to let any stinky boys in, okay Den?” 

The canine wagged its tail, thumping it against the wood floor and tolerated its mistress’s hug. It seemed not all was forgiven between the siblings. They watched her, amused. After being constantly bombarded with military threats it was heartwarming to watch the trials of domesticity. 

“That’s Nina,” Winry said as she carried a tray to the table. “She’s three and a half. Maes is almost five.” 

She offered them cups of tea placing sugar and honey within reach. In addition she also gave them each a plate laden with a slice of apple pie. Then she settled in her own seat across the table where she had a good view of her daughter. 

“Maes and Nina,” Mustang repeated. “Interesting names.” 

“We named them after Mister Hughes and Nina Tucker…the little girl Ed and Al couldn’t save,” Winry explained. “So, you see, they are special names.” 

“Special indeed,” Mustang absorbed the information with a smile. “I know Hughes would have liked that…but I never imagined Ed would be so sentimental.” 

“He’s more sentimental than you imagine,” Winry answered. “Ed and Al never let themselves forget all the people who helped them, especially the ones they lost along the way. That’s why they continue traveling and look for new ways to help others. It’s their way of paying it forward.” 

“That sounds like them,” Hawkeye said as a smile teased her lips. “But it must be difficult having them gone all the time.” 

“It is, but I’m kind of used to it,” Winry replied. “When they were trying to get their bodies back they hardly ever came home. Besides Ed would probably drive me crazy if he was around all the time. It’s harder for Maes and Nina. They hate to see him leave and can’t wait for him to come home.” 

“Still hard to wrap my head around it,” Mustang said sipping his tea. “Edward Elric, a father. It’s hard to believe.” 

“He’s a better father than you give him credit. In some ways he was more prepared for it than I was.” Winry stared into her cup as her memories drifting back to earlier times. Mustang and Hawkeye waited patiently for her to continue. “When we were kids Ed and Al used to fight all the time and over the silliest things. I just didn’t understand why they couldn’t get along. I suppose it’s because I was an only child. It was so frustrating the way they carried on sometimes. Then we had Maes and Nina and it didn’t take long for the fights to start. It used to drive me crazy. But you know what Ed said?” 

# * * *

_“Edward, do something!” Winry exclaimed exasperated as the young pair squabbled over the last muffin._

_Distracted they didn’t notice Den’s approach until the canine slurped up the morsel and it was gone. They stared in shock as the dog calmly lay back down._

_“Nina look what you did! Now neither of us can have it.”_

_“It’s your fault for not sharing!”_

_Winry was ready to tear her own hair out if the fighting didn’t stop._

_“Win, you have to calm down,” Edward said watching from the doorway._

_“Me calm down? Do you hear what is going on in here?”_

_“Their siblings, what do you expect?” he shrugged. His answer caught her off guard and she stared at him. “You have to relax and let them figure it out. See, they’re fine now.”_

_Winry looked to see the pair had indeed come to a truce and were playing quietly with their blocks._

_“Siblings fight, but they will always stand by each other…so long as their mother doesn’t drive them crazy.”_

# * * *

“And he was right,” Winry sighed. “Ed only has one rule when it comes to the fights. He doesn’t intervene unless Maes makes Nina cry. It’s kind of a line that’s not supposed to be crossed.” 

“So that’s why he’s gone looking for him,” Hawkeye said. “Finding him could take awhile. Resembool isn’t exactly a small place.” 

“Ed says Maes always goes to the same place when he’s upset. So it’s not so much about looking for him as it is about catching up to him. He’s probably already there.” 

# * * *

The boy sat at the edge of the river hugging his knees and tossing pebbles into the slow moving water. He knew he was in trouble for making his sister cry but why did she always have to tag along? Bad enough at home but worse was in town. The other boys made fun of him because he could never get rid of her. 

“So, how’s the fishing?” 

Maes jerked to attention as Edward sat down next to him staring out across the flowing water. Side by side the resemblance between father and son was uncanny. The boy stared at his father with a mixture of surprise and awe. They had been expecting him any day now but his sudden appearance left the boy uneasy. There was no way his father was unaware of what happened between himself and his sister. Fighting back tears Maes hugged his knees tighter. 

“You made Nina cry, Maes,” Edward finally said still looking out across the water. 

“I know,” was the mumbled reply, “but everyone makes fun of me because she always has to tag along. Why can’t she just do girl things and leave me alone?” 

Edward chuckled. He couldn’t help but recall his own childhood when he said as much to Winry. She wasn’t much for girly things either. Aloud he said, “Little siblings are a pain. They look up to you, idolize you, want to do everything you do. It’s got to be hard especially when you’re trying to impress others. But, at the end of the day, you’re the big brother. You know what that means don’t you? It means it’s your job to take care of your little sister, keep her safe and keep her from driving your mom crazy. Understand?” 

Edward’s gaze slid toward the boy next to him to make sure he was listening. Maes didn’t meet his gaze and finally said, “I need to apologize, don’t I?” 

“Yeah you do. Do you know why?” 

“I shouldn’t have yelled or called her names…and because…because who cares what the others kids think? They aren’t big brothers like me.” 

Edward nodded. Absentmindedly he picked up a small rock, studying it. It glinted like gold but wasn’t. It was iron pyrite: fool’s gold. A thought occurred to him and he asked, “Do you want to do something fun first?” 

Maes glanced up to see the mineral glinting in his father’s hand. Wide-eyed he finally met his father’s gaze to see it gleaming with mischief. In one look he knew he was forgiven and he also knew what his father intended to teach. 

“Can we?” Maes asked. 

“We’re going to need a few more ingredients,” Edward tossed the ore in a lazy arch Maes easily caught. “Shall we?” 

“Yes!” 

# * * *

“The pie was delicious, thank you,” Hawkeye said as Winry cleared their plates stacking them on the tray. 

“You’re welcome,” Winry smiled. “I don’t mean to brag but I have gotten quite good at making it. I always try to have one ready for Ed and Al when they come home, especially Al. He developed quite the sweet tooth since getting his body back.” 

“I can imagine,” Mustang said. 

Alphonse spent a long five years with his soul bonded to a suit of armor. It was a durable body but one that could not eat or sleep. Mustang couldn’t even begin to imagine the struggle on a young boy forced to endure such circumstances. Quite frankly he didn’t know how a grown man would have dealt with it. He thought about it often over the years but today he had other concerns. They had come a long way and had a long way to go. It was getting late and he still hadn’t had a chance to speak with Edward concerning the reason for his visit. 

“There you are,” Winry said. “We’ve been waiting for you.” 

Mustang and Hawkeye turned to see Maes standing just inside the door. He hesitated. Clearly he had not expected an audience. There was a stubborn gleam in the boy’s eyes that only heightened his resemblance to his father. Mustang was again taken aback by the boy’s appearance and didn’t immediately notice the small object Maes clutched in his hands. 

Maes stared at them forgetting what he was supposed to do. The spell was not broken until he felt his father’s hand settle on his head. Blinking he looked up. Edward nodded toward the makeshift fort where Nina waited. 

Following the gesture Maes saw his sister hunkered down in her shelter. She lay curled up next to the large dog that had been their constant shadow since they could walk. She looked miserable. Taking a deep breath he marched toward her. Edward slipped his hands in his pockets, watching. 

Nina glanced up at her brother’s approach. She glared at him before snuggling against the large canine. Maes hesitated then sank to his knees bowing his head. He took a deep breath and again ran through the apology he practiced with his father. 

“I’m sorry for saying you couldn’t play with me and I’m sorry for making you cry. Here,” he thrust his hands forward. Nestled in his grip was a stone bird gleaming gold and black. “I made this for you.” 

“For me?” Nina asked trying not to seem interested. “Really?” 

Maes nodded not looking up. Hesitantly she took the delicate looking statue. It was cool to the touch and heavier than expected. Its body was smooth and gleamed in the light. Its beak and eyes sparkled as light refracted from its surface. 

“I can really have it?” 

Maes nodded again this time hesitantly looking up to see his sister fondly petting the statue with her fingertips almost as if it was a real bird. She seemed fascinated by the way the light reflected off its smooth, round sides. 

“So do you forgive me?” Maes finally asked. 

“Uh-huh,” Nina nodded. “Thank you for the bird.” 

Maes gave a relieved sigh then asked, “Do you want to play?” 

“Okay.” 

“Tag,” Maes tapped her shoulder before bolting away. 

“Maes! Wait for me!” Nina set down her gift before scrambling after him. “It’s not fair! You have longer legs! Come on, Den!” 

The canine whined but lurched to its feet and lumbered after the little ones as they ran past their father. 

“Hey you two! Don’t go far!” Winry called. “We’ll be eating soon!” 

The children didn’t seem to hear as they flung open the outside door and bolted down the steps. Winry sighed as if used to such outcomes. Edward shrugged. The kids never went far, always staying within sight of the house and since learning the Dragon’s Pulse Edward always seemed to know exactly where they were. Winry didn’t pretend to understand it herself, merely accepted it. 

“Now that that is over,” Winry smiled. “Will you be staying for dinner?” 

“I’m afraid not,” Mustang declined, “we still have to drive back to East City.” 

“All right. I’ll leave you to catch up with Ed. It was nice seeing you both and Ed, try to be a good host for a change.” 

Edward gave a shallow nod as she departed carrying the dirty dishes to the kitchen. An awkward silence descended over the remaining three. Edward leaned against the wall. He seemed to be staring out the window but his thoughts were far off and he really didn’t see what was in front of him. He gave up everything military ten years ago and never regretted it. That time of his life was over as far as he was concerned. He never expected it to come knocking again. Mustang hesitated, which was out of character, but Edward didn’t blame him. Today had to be a bombshell for the general. 

“You’re not here to catch up on old times,” Edward finally spoke. “Are you, Mustang?” 

“No,” he admitted, “I wish I was. Do you have somewhere private we can talk?” 

“Yeah sure.” 

Edward gestured for them to follow as he stepped back into the entryway. They followed him to the other door and into the interior of the house. To their right was a hallway leading to the kitchen and immediately in front of them were stairs to the second floor. To their left used to be an open space once used for storage. It had since been closed in to form another room as well as support a fourth bedroom on the second floor. 

Pushing open the door Edward gestured for them to enter. Unsure of what to expect they stepped into a well-organized library. The four walls were lined with massive bookcases burdened with numerous large volumes some aged, some newer, but all were related to alchemy or alkahestry. The line of shelves was broken only by two windows on the outside wall. 

The center of the room was dominated by a table large enough for three or four to share as well as more bookshelves. Edward moved to the table, leaning against it as he watched his guests. It was the first time anyone besides family had been invited into this room. Mustang did a slow turn scanning the interior. 

“I must say, this is probably one of the best alchemic libraries I’ve ever seen in a private collection,” Mustang said thoroughly impressed, “especially considering you can’t practice it anymore.” 

With a shrug Edward said, “Just because I can’t use it doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten everything I know about it. Besides this study is as much Al’s as it is mine…and Maes.” 

“Maes, why would he…” Mustang paused and smiled. “I see. So when he said he made that gift for his sister what he meant was he transmuted it. So the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” 

“But he’s so young,” Hawkeye said. 

“He’s about the same age Al and I were when we started. He’s a natural.” 

“That bird was quite the accomplishment,” Mustang said. “Remarkable detail and that takes more than raw skill. I’m guessing he had expert instruction.” 

Edward smirked saying, “You still haven’t answered my question. You didn’t drive all the way out here for tea.” 

“You say you still remember everything you know about alchemy. Does that include human transmutation and how to make a Philosopher’s Stone?” 

Edward jerked to attention. His gaze narrowed as memories flared in his mind. It had been a long time since he dredged any of them up but the horrors were fresh now. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Mustang stepped forward offering the packet. “This is why I am here.” 

Edward accepted the envelope. Mustang’s expression was unreadable even as Edward hesitantly opened it. Inside were several papers and pictures. His eyes widen in recognition. Looking at Mustang he demanded, “What is this?” 

“So it is what we thought,” Mustang said with a resigned sigh. “Two transmutation circles have been found as well as sixteen bodies. Someone in East City is making Philosopher’s Stones.” 

“Impossible.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“We destroyed every trace of the process,” Edward insisted. “All five circles under the labs in Central and Marcoh’s research notes. All of it was destroyed. Al and I made sure of it.” 

“Marcoh died a couple years ago,” Mustang said. “His research team was disposed of long before that. Yet somehow someone dug it up.” 

Edward glared at the photograph. The bodies had been removed but there were smears of blood where they had been arranged. It was not difficult for him to imagine the agony of their last moments as their lives and souls were slowly sucked away. 

“Without Marcoh there are only two alchemists who know how to create a Philosopher’s Stone.” 

“You don’t think…” 

“Of course not,” Mustang shook his head. “First of all, you can’t perform alchemy. Secondly, you two refused to use a stone let alone create one. But you two are the only experts we have.” 

Edward’s gaze returned to the first photograph. 

“Should be no surprise we’ve kept tabs on you both. You have a habit of traveling but while Al’s trips last five or six months at a time yours rarely last more than two or three. Given how much you traveled when you were in the military it seemed a strange pattern. I didn’t realize…” Mustang hesitated. Now that he knew the truth it wasn’t strange at all. “You have a family and I understand if you’d rather not get involved but our investigation has hit a dead end and the bodies are piling up.” 

Edward didn’t answer. He didn’t trust himself to speak. 

“I’ll give you a couple days to think about it,” Mustang said. “Contact me at Eastern Command if you accept. Keep the packet. It will tell you everything we know so far. We’ll see ourselves out.” 

Edward didn’t move as they retreated leaving him alone with the horrors of his memories. 

“That went well,” Hawkeye said as they slipped out the door and down the steps making their way back to their waiting vehicle. “Do you think he’ll come?” 

“A few hours ago I would have said nothing would keep him away,” Mustang halted at the car as she opened the door, “but now…” 

Giggles made them turn to see brother and sister playing on a swing hanging from a tree. Nina laughed as her brother pushed her. A short distance away the dog dosed while it guarded the little ones. 

“…Now I just don’t know. Would you?”


	2. Chapter 2

Edward sat at the library table. Spread before him was the contents of the packet Mustang left. Even though Mustang said all the information they had was contained within there really wasn’t much to go on. 

There had been two transmutation circles. The first claimed nine sacrifices and the second claimed seven. Both circles were located in warehouses or storage areas where there was plenty of room and no witnesses. The identities of the victims hadn’t been confirmed but based on clothing and the general condition of the bodies it was assumed they were vagrants. There were no leads, nothing that pointed to the identities of the perpetrators. No one had made any demands or left calling cards aside from the circles themselves. It wasn’t any wonder Mustang was desperate enough to make the journey to see him. 

Lost in thought he didn’t hear the knock on the door or the squeak of the hinges as it opened. Maes peaked in to see his father deep in thought. Ever since their unexpected visitors left Edward had remained in the library. Quietly the boy approached. He was too short to see what was spread across the table but could see his father was very concerned about it. 

“Dad?” 

Edward stirred slinging an arm over the back of his chair as he twisted around. He smiled at the little boy staring up at him, saying, “Hey there.” 

Maes hesitated, “Mom says dinner is ready.” 

“Well, we don’t want to miss that. Go wash your hands and I’ll be right after you.” 

“Okay!” Maes suddenly smiled and retreated. “He’s coming, mom!” 

Edward stared after him, grinning. His smile faded as he turned back to the pictures strewn about the table. With a sigh he gathered them up and secured them in the packet again before he carried it to one of the bookcases. Removing several volumes he gave the back of the shelf a tap. It popped open revealing a void. Storing the packet there he closed the secret door and replaced the tomes. There was no need for anyone else to see those images and he certainly didn’t want them found by accident. It was one of the reasons he and Alphonse created these hidden spaces when they built the room. 

Stretching he followed after Maes. Entering the hall he suddenly found a weight clamped onto his leg. Looking down he saw Nina seated on his foot arms wrapped around his automail limb. She smiled up at him. 

“I got you, daddy. Now you can’t get away!” 

“Oh really? Well it’s a good thing I know your weakness.” Edward smirked reaching down he tickled under her arm eliciting a chorus of giggles. 

“Daddy! No fair tickling!” 

Her grip loosened. Before she could tighten it again he scooped her up into his arms carrying her down the hall and to the waiting dinner table. He forced the images out of his mind. It wouldn’t do to allow his first night home to be tainted with such speculations. 

“There you are,” Winry smiled, “I made a special welcome home dinner.” 

Expression softening he carried his burden to the table seating the little girl next to her brother. Waiting for them was fine looking quiche with steamed vegetables and a garden salad. Edward seated himself as Winry delivered the final addition: a glazed ham. 

“Well this is special,” Edward said, “I haven’t been gone that long.” 

“Let’s just say I’m trying to bribe you into staying for awhile,” Winry winked as she served the sliced ham. 

“If this is a bribe…it’s a good one,” Edward smiled back refusing to acknowledge the images creeping in the back of his mind. “Let’s eat before it gets cold.” 

“Daddy what did you bring us?” Nina asked between mouthfuls. Her bird sat gleaming in front of her. 

“What makes you think I brought you anything?” Edward feigned ignorance. 

“Dad, you always bring us something,” Maes argued. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” 

“Yes you do,” Winry laughed. “Don’t tease them, Ed. You know you do.” 

“All right,” Edward raised a hand in surrender. “Maybe I do have something but you only get it if you eat all your vegetables.” 

“I don’t like vegetables,” Maes complained. 

“And I don’t like milk,” Edward said glancing at his half-drunk glass. “Funny how that works. Sometimes we have to do things we don’t like. Right?” 

“Okay.” Maes grumbled spearing a carrot and begrudgingly eating it. 

Edward watched with a grin. A gentle touch made him turn to see Winry’s hand covering his own. She smiled fondly. Memories brushed his mind of younger days and silly stubbornness. He returned her smile turning his hand so their fingers entwined. 

# * * *

“Here you are, dad,” Maes said dragging the suitcase in from the entry. 

Edward paused, dirty dishes in hand. He chuckled. It reminded him of his own impatience. There had been so much to learn, so much of the world to see and he wanted it all right then. He had been a fool. 

“Here, let me take those.” 

Edward jerked to attention as Winry took the dishes from him. 

“Better get to it. This is your favorite part too. Go on. I’ve got this.” 

“Daddy,” Nina ran to him clinging to his hand. “Are our gifts in there? Can we have them now?” 

“Okay. Okay. Hold on. I’m coming.” 

Edward joined them on the floor in front of the crackling fireplace. He set the suitcase next to him as Nina crawled into his lap. Maes waited at his feet as his father opened the case. Rifling through the untidily packed clothes Edward first found a large, shapeless metallic mass which he handed to the eagerly waiting boy. Maes took it gingerly. It was heavier than it appeared. He looked at his father with a questioning look. 

“You know what that is?” Edward asked. “That is pewter. Now, as I recall, last holiday season a certain someone was very disappointed because a friend got a set of pewter knights he wouldn’t let anyone play with because they were expensive. So I thought someone might want to make his own set.” 

“Really?” Maes was suddenly alert. “I can make my own? Right now?” 

“Tell you what why don’t you grab the metallurgy book from the study and we’ll get started.” 

“Kay!” Maes set down the chunk of metal, leapt to his feet and darted out the door to the library. 

“What about me daddy? Did you forget me?” Nina asked. 

“What? Me, forget you?” Edward reached into his suitcase and eventually pulled out a book. “Here you go. This is a collection of fairytales all about knights and princesses. Perfect for a little princess.” 

Nina giggled as they paged through the volume looking at the detailed illustrations. She looked up at him asking, “Will you read them to me?” 

“I’ll read them all ten times if you want,” Edward answered as she snuggled against him and opened the book to the first tale. “Once upon a time in a far off land there was a beautiful princess…” 

“Got it,” Maes announced returning with the requested volume. It was rather large for him to carry and he gladly set it down on the floor. He knelt beside it hands reverently placed on the emerald green cover. 

“All right,” Edward looked up. “If you are going to work with pewter you have to understand its composition. So find it in the index and start reading about it.” 

Obediently Maes opened the book to the index, located the right page and turned to it. He lay on the floor as he read aloud, “Pewter is a malla—malla…” 

“Malleable. That means it is soft and easy to manipulate.” 

“Metal alloy made of tin, antimony, copper, bismuth and sometimes silver. Lower grade pewter uses lead and has a bluish tint. Copper and antimony act as hardeners…” 

“Daddy, what about the princess?” 

“Hmm? Oh yeah,” Edward turned his attention back to the tale. “Once upon a time in a far off land there was a beautiful princess. Her favorite thing in the whole world was a shiny, golden ball. Every day she would play with it in the garden. One day she tossed her ball as high as she could…” 

# *

Winry sighed as she put away the last of the newly cleaned dishes. Glancing at a nearby clock she guessed she had an hour to finish her work before bedtime if Edward didn’t mind keeping the kids entertained. She peered into the living room and watched the scene before her in silence. 

The three were camped out on the floor. Maes’s nose was deep within one of his father’s volumes. A piece of chalk was in hand as he drew his transmutation circle on the floorboards. Nina was snuggled comfortably in her father’s lap as he read from her new fairytale book. She still clutched the bird her brother had given her though the fight had faded from memory. Den slept in front of the fireplace. 

Winry admired the scene a moment longer before slipping away to her workshop. It was silly to think she would have to worry. It was always more peaceful when Edward was home. 

# * * *

Winry stretched as she looked over her work. It had taken some time but the order was finally finished and ahead of schedule. Glancing over her shoulder she suddenly jerked to attention. It was late, very late. Leaving her work she made her way to the stairs before noticing the light still glowing under the living room door. Quietly she headed down the hall and peered within. 

The fire had died down to embers. Den still slept in front of it. The floor was a mess with the open suitcase and alchemic book laid out. A chunk of pewter was greatly reduced in mass, broken down into several small figurines. The transmutation circles were still clearly drawn on the floor. 

Edward and the children had abandoned the floor for the rocking chair. Maes and Nina sat in their father’s lap. Nina cradled her brother’s gift while Maes clutched a pair of newly formed pewter knights. The book of tales lay open across Edward’s lap though it had already done its job. All three were asleep. 

Part of her did not want to disturb them but they couldn’t very well spend the night in the chair. Quietly she walked over taking the fairytale book before it slipped from its precarious perch. Edward stirred slowly blinking awake to see Winry standing over him. 

“Ed, they should have been in bed hours ago.” 

“Yeah.” He agreed but made no move to stand. “I know.” 

He had thought about bringing them to bed but hadn’t been able to bring himself to do it. His last trip felt longer than it was and he missed them as much as they missed him. Edward would have done just about anything to make this moment last forever. 

“Here I’ll take Nina,” Winry set the fairytale book on the couch. 

She picked up the sleeping girl. Nina stirred but didn’t wake as her mother cradled her. With a sigh Edward stood carrying Maes. The boy didn’t stir at all as he was carried upstairs. He had his father’s knack for sleeping through just about anything short of a natural disaster. 

They walked past the door of their own bedroom and down the hall to the room Edward used when he was younger. It had changed quite a bit since then. Now it contained two small beds. Half of the room belonged to Maes and the other half to Nina. Their toys, books and belongings were stored on the shelves and scattered along the floor. 

Winry settled Nina in bed letting her sleep in her clothes for the night while Edward tucked Maes into the other bed. Setting the pewter figurines on the bedside table Edward gave the boy a final pat before backing out of the room to join Winry in the hall. As he pulled the door shut her arms slipped around his waist. Her head rested against his shoulder and her body pressed against his back. Edward stood resting a hand over hers. 

“You’re a good dad, Ed,” Winry said. 

“Thanks I didn’t really have a good example to live up to,” Edward answered with a sigh. 

“I know your father didn’t live up to your expectations Ed but he did love you. He just wasn’t good at showing it,” Winry stepped back letting him turn to face her. “You’re better than him and our kids know it.” 

She caressed his cheek. Edward bowed his head and pressed his forehead to hers asking, “How do you always know what I’m thinking?” 

“It’s a gift. You should get ready for bed too,” Winry answered. “I’ll be along in a minute. I just have to clean up a couple things downstairs.” 

# * * *

Edward pulled off his shirt stretching and flexing his right shoulder. It was scarred from the trauma that removed it. Though it had been returned it still occasionally ached. He massaged it and for the first time that night let his mind wander to the pictures in the files Mustang left behind. 

_Sixteen bodies and there would be a lot more. These people, whoever they were, they were only getting started. And the bodies would pile up. But who would do such a thing?_

“Someone’s distracted.” 

Edward stirred from his thoughts to see Winry at his side. Her arms threaded around his waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“What’s wrong Ed? It has to do with why Mustang and Hawkeye were here isn’t it?” 

He didn’t say anything which was more than enough to confirm her guess. Something’s never changed. She was used to guessing what was on his mind though he often tried to hide it. 

“They didn’t come here to catch up.” 

“There have been murders in East City,” Edward finally said. There really was no use holding back and he refused to keep secrets from her. 

“Murders? Why would they want to talk about it with you? You’re not military anymore.” 

“They were sacrificed to make a Philosopher’s Stone.” 

“But…” Winry fell silent staring at him and reading his expression. “It’s not fair. You just got home. The kids have been looking forward to having you here…and so have I.” 

Edward didn’t answer. 

“But people are getting hurt and more people are going to be hurt. Mustang wouldn’t have come here if he wasn’t desperate and he must think you can help. No one knows more about the Philosopher’s Stone than you and Al.” 

“Winry,” Edward said, “you are the only person I know who can carry on both sides of an argument and still lose.” 

“Well you’re the only person I know who will argue with himself for hours even after he’s made up his mind about what he is going to do.” 

Edward blinked finally daring to meet her gaze. There was a pained look in her eyes and he knew it mirrored his own. Without a word he took her in his arms and held her close expecting tears but she refused to cry. 

“Just promise me you won’t do anything crazy…and you’ll come home safe,” Winry said when she could trust her voice. “Promise.” 

“I promise.” 

He felt her tension ease and she relaxed in his arms. After a time she spoke again, “All right. The kids have had their turn…now it’s mine.” 

She turned her face to his pressing her lips against his. Her lips were soft and her body warm. He wondered if he had been gone so long he had forgotten. Edward felt a tug as she loosened his belt. He obliged in helping her out of her coveralls. Leaving their clothes piled on the floor he offered no resistance as she directed him to their bed. His hands caressed her thighs as she leaned over him. Her hands traced the muscles of his chest. Her lips moved down his jaw and neck. He had been gone too long. 

# * * *

Winry stirred. The past few nights she had found it difficult to sleep the whole night through. Nights were long when Edward was away and she hated sleeping alone. But it wasn’t distress which woke her now. She was content, more content than she had been in a long time, but her mind was racing and her thoughts wouldn’t be stilled. Her head rested on his shoulder and his arm was draped around her waist. His wedding band was cool against her skin as was his automail leg pressed against hers. Edward’s breaths were deep and relaxed. Of course he would sleep without effort. 

Her gaze drifted to his right shoulder and the large scar encircling it. She missed working on the arm but there were advantages to having his original returned. Reaching across his chest she caressed the scar tracing it with her fingertips. Suddenly his hand clasped hers holding it still. 

“That tickles,” he muttered. 

“I thought you were asleep.” 

“I was…until you tickled me.” He blinked lazily. 

Winry snuggled closer feeling his embrace tighten. She suddenly pushed herself up on her elbow to study him. He met her gaze sleepily. She heard from others they found his eyes unsettling given their unnatural hue but she always found them fascinating. They suited him and she had gotten rather good at reading them. The gaze that met hers was content. There was no sign of the reckless wanderlust that sometimes showed itself. 

“What is it?” Edward asked. His expression grew concerned with her continued silence. 

She hesitated to speak her thoughts, “It’s nothing…I just…” 

“What is it, Win?” 

Still she hesitated, thinking back to her conversation with Mustang and Hawkeye. It had been a lie when she told them she didn’t mind his long absences. Finally she said, “I know the research you’ve been doing with Al is important but have you thought about maybe slowing down? Staying home for awhile? The kids miss you…I miss you…” 

“Been thinking about this for awhile have you?” 

“Well, yes.” 

“Me too.” 

Winry blinked in surprise. Edward stroked her long hair and studied her face as if memorizing every contour. 

“Ed?” 

“Lately whenever I leave all I can think about is coming back home,” Edward said. “I think about you and the kids all the time and how much I miss you. I thought I’d take a break and stick around…then Mustang showed up.” 

“Well then…I guess you have no choice. One more trip and then you’ll come back home,” Winry caressed his cheek. “It’s settled.” 

“You’re sure you won’t get tired of having me around all the time?” he chuckled. 

“Of course not,” she leaned down to kiss him. “Ed, make love to me.” 

“Didn’t we already to that?” 

“Maybe I want more. What do you say to that?” 

“I’d say you were being greedy.” His hand cupped the back of her head drawing her into a long, passionate kiss. His embrace tightened as he rolled forward to cover her whispering, “but I’ll see what I can do.” 

# * * *

Edward slowly climbed the steps. He was in his usual traveling attire: long brown coat, shirt and vest, trousers and well-worn shoes. His suitcase was heavy in his hand and he was reluctant to move forward but he didn’t have a choice now. Mustang had given him two days to make a decision and he had put it off for three. If he didn’t move now more people were going to get hurt if it hadn’t already happened. Still it didn’t make it easier. The day was overcast and a chill was in the air which mirrored his mood well. Mounting the platform he paused to face his escort. 

Winry smiled though it was forced. She wore a striped shirt and hooded jacket with leggings and boots. Nina clung to her mother. Like her, she was dressed for the chill wearing a sweater and jacket as well as a skirt and leggings. Though Winry refused to shed tears Nina had no such compulsion. She sniffled and buried her face in her mother’s shoulder refusing to look at him. 

Setting down his suitcase he laid a hand on her head stroking her hair and saying, “Nina.” 

She slowly released her hold to look at her father. Her gaze was watery with tears and her face red from exertion. Nina found her father’s expression soft, caring and filled with sorrow. She didn’t like to see him sad. Pulling away from her mother she reached for him. Edward caught her and held her in a firm embrace. Her tears started anew. 

“It’s all right, Nina,” Edward whispered. He always thought seeing Winry cry was the worst thing imaginable but he was wrong. Nina’s pain was nearly impossible to endure especially when he could not erase it. 

“I don’t want you to go, daddy,” Nina whimpered. 

“I don’t want to go either, princess,” Edward answered. “I wouldn’t go if I didn’t have to.” 

Her embrace tightened. 

“I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can. And I won’t leave again. Okay?” 

“Okay.” She refused to release him until her mother gently stroked her back. Reluctantly she went back into her mother’s embrace. 

Edward’s gaze met Winry’s. Her eyes were dark and troubled. This was more than just another trip. Where he was going there was danger and he would be headed directly into it. 

“Winry…” 

She shook her head, stepped forward and leaned against him. His arms automatically embraced her. He bowed his head to hers. 

“Remember your promise. Come home soon.” 

“I will. I’ll call you as soon as I check into a hotel so you know where to contact me.” 

They parted slowly savoring the moment. The worry and sadness was still in her gaze but she held back her tears and even managed a genuine smile. It was all for the children and he knew it. He leaned forward kissing her tenderly. 

His gaze drifted to the boy clinging to his mother’s side. Like his sister he wore a wool sweater to fend off the chill. Maes had not spoken since he discovered his father packing. Now he refused to even look up from the ground. Edward knelt. Maes refused to look at him but Edward was patient and eventually Maes met his gaze. 

There was fury in his son’s eyes and Edward was not surprised. Looking at Maes always seemed like looking into a mirror. There was a lot of him in the boy including his temper. Anger was natural and expected. 

Tears welled in the boy’s eyes and he said, “It’s not fair. You shouldn’t have to go.” 

Edward sighed, “You’re right. It’s not fair.” 

Maes blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected his father to agree with him. Yet there was understanding in his father’s gaze. For a moment he thought he saw a shimmer of anger in his father’s eyes but it was dulled by resignation. His father truly did not wish to leave them. 

“Maes I need you to do something for me. There are people out there doing something bad and people are getting hurt. I have to stop them,” Edward said. “That’s why I need your help. You know, when I’m not around, you are not just a big brother you’re the man of the house. That’s why I need you to take care of your mom and your sister. Can you do that for me?” 

Maes wiped away tears before nodding and stepping into his father’s embrace. A smile softened Edward’s expression as he hugged his son. The moment didn’t last nearly long enough for him. Maes stepped back and Edward knew better than to prevent him. The boy’s gaze was still hardened by anger but there was also acceptance. 

“I promise,” Maes said. 

“Good boy.” Edward stood patting his head before standing. 

A whistle blew as the train lumbered into the station. Edward watched its arrival with a mixture of remorse and apprehension. Part of him wanted to forget the whole thing and return home but images of the transmutation circles remained. With a sigh he picked up his suitcase and turned to the waiting train. 

“Edward…” 

He paused looking back at the trio. 

“Remember to do your maintenance.” 

Edward blinked then smirked, “Yeah, yeah. I got it.”


	3. Chapter 3

The train jerked to a halt. Edward stirred. With a groan he shuffled out with the rest of the passengers. The train’s hard benches were one thing he wasn’t going to miss. He didn’t remember trains being so uncomfortable when he was younger. Perhaps he was just getting old. Edward grimaced at the thought. He was too young to be thinking like that. 

Stepping onto the street he debated checking into a hotel first but turned himself in the direction of Eastern Command instead. He had already wasted too much time and there was the chance of new developments in the case. If he was extremely lucky it was already closed and arrests made but he highly doubted it. 

It had been a long time since he walked East City but his steps led him unerringly to the Command Center. Guards idly stood by the entrance. Edward’s approach wasn’t immediately noticed by either as the pair was deep in conversation. 

“So, did you get tickets to that circus that is coming next month?” 

“No. Every single performance is sold out, can you believe it? And my son was practically begging me to take him.” 

“That is a shame. Too bad you don’t know anyone who could pull some strings.” 

“Excuse me, is the General on base?” Edward asked as he reached their post. 

“He’s in his office,” one of the guards glanced at him then turned back to the other officer. “I’m not high enough to have any contacts.” 

“Thanks.” Edward walked past and continued on his way. 

It was several moments before the guards realized he had gone by them. They exited the checkpoint booth and scanned the parade grounds but did not glimpse the stranger who had passed by. 

“Damn,” one of the guards muttered as he picked up the receiver connecting directly to the MP office. “An unknown assailant just broke past our checkpoint and is on the grounds…He said he was looking for the General…Description: male, medium build, long blonde hair in a ponytail. He was wearing a long, dark jacket and had a suitcase. No, no name given. Right. Closing the gate. No one in or out.” 

Seemingly unaware of the stir behind him Edward climbed the steps leading to the main entrance. Just inside was another checkpoint and information desk. This one manned by a young woman in uniform. The bars on her shoulders indicated she was a sergeant. 

“Excuse me,” Edward paused at the desk. “Can you tell me if the General’s office is still in the West Wing?” 

“Yes. It is.” She glanced up to note him but quickly turned back to her work. 

“Thanks.” He turned and walked down the hall. 

“Do you have an appointment?” the Sergeant asked. When he didn’t answer she looked up again to find him gone. 

She stood looking down the corridors but caught no glimpse of him. As she wondered where he had gone a group of MPs marched through the entrance. Their Captain paused at her desk. She nervously saluted as he reached her. He was known around the base as a hard man to get along with and a stickler for regulations. His dark hair was buzzed and he wore a perpetual scowl. 

“Captain Dera,” she greeted. 

“We have a security breech. He is described as a man, medium build with long blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a long, dark jacket and carrying a case.” 

“He was just here,” she said. 

“What?” 

“He asked if the General’s office was still in the West Wing and then just disappeared.” 

“Damn. All right, let’s go men. We’ve got to run him down before he reaches the General.” 

Led by their Captain the MPs rushed down the corridor after their fugitive. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Some were nervous about the intrusion, others were eager. This was the most excitement they’d ever seen or were likely to see. Peacetime was dull and routine drills quickly became monotonous. They rushed down the corridor until reaching a junction. There they split into two groups and continued after their quarry. 

After they’d gone Edward stepped out of the bathroom. Slinging his suitcase over his shoulder he smirked, “That’s easier than I remember.” 

Shaking his head he started down a smaller, tertiary hall the MPs had overlooked. Evidently they didn’t know the fastest route to the General’s office. 

# * * *

Mustang casually glanced out the window behind his desk. There seemed to be more activity than usual. Something must have stirred up the MPs though he didn’t hazard a guess as to what. As far as he knew there were no security drills on the schedule for the day. Hawkeye stood to one side watching him and trying to guess what was going through his mind. The report in her hand was not good news. 

“Anything else?” he finally asked. 

“Yes. A new transmutation circle was found with twelve more bodies on site.” 

“Damn it!” Mustang cursed rising to his feet and facing the window. “What the hell are they doing out there? I told them I wanted a quick resolution. What part of that says I wanted more bodies?” 

“Found a third one, huh?” 

They jerked to attention spinning around to see Edward stepping into the room. He closed the door and met their startled expressions with a wry smile. It seemed they had not been expecting him. It explained the tepid reception at the gate. 

“Fullmetal,” Mustang greeted. “To be honest I was beginning to think you passed on the invitation.” 

“Some invitation. But don’t let it go to your head. I’m not really here for you,” Edward approached setting his suitcase down in front of the desk. “Truth is I wouldn’t have been able to look Winry or the kids in the eyes again if I didn’t do something.” 

“Fair enough.” Mustang nodded. 

It had been cruel to pull Edward away from his family so soon after his last trip but Mustang was willing to admit his desperation. Before he said more the door was suddenly flung open to reveal Captain Dera and a small group of MPs on the other side. 

“General, Sir! Pardon the intrusion but…” he fell silent seeing Mustang’s company. It took a moment for him to comprehend the situation before he raised his weapon. Pointing it at Edward he ordered, “YOU! Hands up! You’re under arrest!” 

Edward gave the Captain a side-long glance but obliged him by raising his hands shoulder height. 

“I don’t know who you think you are but we’ll see what a week in the brig does for you.” 

“Captain Dera,” Hawkeye snapped. “Lower your weapon. This gentleman is the General’s guest. It wouldn’t do to be putting holes in him on his first day.” 

The Captain hesitated. His gaze shifted from her to the General noting his agitated look. Still uncertain he nonetheless lowered his weapon but stopped short of holstering it. Edward didn’t move until all had followed suit before he dropped his hands. 

“Still stirring up trouble wherever you go, eh Ed?” 

“Apparently I have a knack for it,” Edward shot him a mischievous glance. 

“The more things change…” Mustang smiled. His reservations in bringing the _Fullmetal Alchemist_ out of retirement eased a little. “Major procure a car and escort for Mister Elric. If he’s up for disrupting the entire base there is no reason he shouldn’t be put to work immediately.” 

“Yes, sir,” Hawkeye reached for the phone dialing the motor pool. 

“You may be a civilian now but this is a military investigation and I expect you to follow protocol,” Mustang informed removing an envelope from his desk and handing it to Edward. “Well, as much as you ever did anyway.” 

“What’s this?” Edward accepted it studying the contents even as he spoke. 

“It’s a copy of your orders,” Mustang informed easing into his seat. “It states you are being retained as a consultant to assist in the investigation. You are to be given full access to all materials, evidence and witness statements pertaining to the case. In addition you also have full access to the base and military resources necessary to secure its closure. I’ve also taken the liberty of setting up an expense account for you. Use it for lodging, food and anything else you require. You’re on the military’s payroll now so I expect a quick resolution.” 

“Fine by me,” Edward pocketed the paperwork in his coat’s lining. “The quicker this case is closed the sooner I go home.” 

Glancing at the General he saw a hard but understanding look. They were on the same page. Perhaps Mustang did realize how difficult this decision had been to make. 

Hawkeye set down the phone, saying, “Mister Elric, come with me. I’ll take you to your car.” 

With a nod Edward picked up his suitcase and followed after her. 

“Edward.” 

He paused looking back at the brooding General. 

“Thank you.” 

“You might want to save your thanks for later… _after_ you get my bill.” 

“Bill?” 

“For my consulting fees. Don’t worry I’ll cut you a deal and just charge you…an arm and a leg.” 

Mustang smirked as the others filed out and the door closed. Alone he muttered to himself, “An arm and a leg, huh? Yeah, I’d say that’s fair.” 

# * * *

“This way, sir,” Hawkeye led the way back to the main entrance. She held open the front door waiting for him to exit first. 

He grimaced but stepped outside and waited for her to take the lead again. 

“Right this way.” 

“So exactly how long do I have to put up with the _Mister Elric_ and _Sir_ nonsense because it’s going to get old fast.” 

“Not to worry, Ed. That was for Captain Dera’s benefit,” Hawkeye assured him. “If he understands you are the General’s honored guest he will be far less likely to give you trouble while you are here.” 

“I suppose. My old title probably doesn’t hold much weight anymore.” Edward thought back to his silver pocket watch. It was a key that opened a great many doors when he was a State Alchemist. 

“On the contrary,” Hawkeye corrected. “The name of the Fullmetal Alchemist and that of the Elric brothers carry immense prestige. But that also means there are a lot of imposters trying to capitalize on your fame. We deal with so many in fact that anyone claiming to be either is automatically treated with suspicion. I think you’ll find _close personal friend of the General_ more useful.” 

She paused and faced him with a soft smile. Edward grinned back. He heard rumors about imposters but he hadn’t given them much thought. His research and travels not to mention the kids kept him busy. He had allowed himself to fall out of the loop and had no regrets. Everything he could possibly want waited for him at home and he was eager to get back to them as soon as he could. 

They both turned as a vehicle rolled up. Lieutenant Fuery exited and saluted. “Sorry I’m late. The Sergeant at the motor pool gave me a little trouble. So who’s the VIP I’m…Edward?” 

“How’s it going, Fuery?” 

“Mister Elric is being retained as a special consultant on the recent murders,” Hawkeye explained. “You are to act as his driver and escort. You can start by taking him to the most recent crime scene in the warehouse district.” 

“Ah, yes sir,” Fuery saluted before stepping forward. “May I take your bag…Mister Elric?” 

“That’s all right. I got it.” 

“Best let him, Ed. We still have an audience,” Hawkeye cautioned glancing at the MPs watching from the doorway. 

“Okay. Sure.” Edward shrugged handing over his suitcase. 

Fuery took it readily then staggered back asking, “What have you got in here, rocks?” 

“Necessities,” Edward said. 

Fuery carried it to the car stowing it in the trunk with a heave. Then he moved to the door and held it open for Edward to enter. 

“Better get going,” Hawkeye said, “you have people waiting for you.” 

Edward’s expression softened at the image invoked. He gave her a crooked grin before heading to the car. Hawkeye watched as Fuery drove off disappearing from her view. She smiled to herself remembering her brief visit to Resembool and the truth about the life Edward built for himself. The sooner he could return to them the better. 

# * * *

“Twelve victims this time,” Lieutenant-Colonel Armstrong commented. 

He watched as the bodies were unbound, laid out and covered by the MPs. Pictures documenting their positions around the circle had already been taken. The blood was fresh. The bodies were still warm. This was the freshest crime scene they had yet. It should help them find answers but Armstrong would have preferred not to see any of it. 

“That brings the number of victims to twenty-eight,” Colonel Archer said. “Perfect.” 

“I fail to see any good in this, sir.” 

“Are you kidding? There has never been a case like this before. My promotion is guaranteed once I close it.” 

“ _If_ you close it, you mean,” another voice corrected. 

They spun around to see a young man standing a few feet from them. He was dressed in civilian clothes. His golden hair was pulled in a ponytail and there was a roguish glint in his golden eyes. Armstrong’s gaze widened in disbelief while Archer focused on the saluting Fuery standing beside the stranger. 

“Lieutenant, what is the meaning of this?” Archer demanded. “This is a military operation and a closed crime scene. What are you doing bringing a civilian here?” 

“Orders, Sir!” 

“What?” 

Without a word Edward removed the copy of his orders from his coat and offered it to the Colonel. 

“What is this?” Archer demanded. 

“My orders,” Edward answered. 

Archer snatched the paper nearly tearing it in his haste to open and read it. He glanced at the letter head saying, “This is direct from the General’s office!” 

“Yeah, I just came from there.” 

“ _By order of Major-General Mustang the bearer of this note, one Edward Elric, is retained as an official consultant on the East City Murder case. He is granted access to all files concerning the case and all involved are ordered to cooperate fully with his investigation_ ,” Archer thrust the paper to Armstrong before marching past them and headed for the communications officer. “The General has lost his mind. I’m going to talk to him direct. You, don’t touch anything.” 

“Yeah sure. Whatever you say.” Edward watched his retreat with a shrug. Then he stepped forward to take a better look at the circle. As he walked past Armstrong he gave him a pat on the arm. “Long time no see, big guy.” 

Still stunned Armstrong watched as he approached the circle. Edward crouched studying the lines carefully. Absentmindedly he rested his chin on his fingers in a thinker pose. From a distance the circle appeared to be the same one he saw in the Fifth Lab but close up it was not difficult to see the differences…although errors was a more apt description. _Errors_. His gaze narrowed as he studied the patterns more closely. _Could it be?_

“It has been a long time indeed, Edward,” Armstrong approached after reading the orders himself. “General Mustang called you in?” 

“Yeah, came to see me at home.” 

“Your home?” 

“Certainly was a surprise for me and Winry…not to mention the kids.” 

“Kids? Edward, do you mean to say…you have children?” 

“Well I can tell you this,” Edward stood taking back his orders with a grin. “They weren’t made with alchemy.” 

He walked the perimeter of the circle as he continued studying it. Armstrong slowly absorbed the information. His mind raced backward remembering the young alchemist the first day they met. He recalled the headstrong, short-tempered boy rushing into battle with little regard for safety. Yet there was little of that person before him now. There was a quiet confidence in the young man studying the crime scene. He had matured so much and…he had a family. Tears welled-up in Armstrong’s eyes at the thought. 

“You’re not going to cry are you? Pretty sure that will contaminate your crime scene.” 

Armstrong cleared his throat and blinked recognizing the mischievous glint in Edward’s eyes. Grinning Edward’s gaze shifted to the building’s interior to study the walls, windows and items piled along the perimeter. His brow furrowed but what he saw that disturbed him he did not say. 

“Unbelievable!” Archer exclaimed as he returned. 

“Good news, sir?” Fuery asked. 

“The General has lost his mind,” Archer declared. “There is no way I’m going to let some civilian hijack my investigation!” 

“Then I guess we’re done here.” Edward walked past them. He gave Armstrong another pat as he headed for the exit. “Coming Fuery? You are my escort, after all.” 

“Oh. Ah. Right,” Fuery hurriedly saluted Armstrong and Archer before running after Edward. 

He found him just outside the warehouse. Edward knelt beside the door studying the lock and chain hanging from it. His gaze drifted to the rubbish beside him and he idly shifted through it. The MP guarding the door didn’t say anything or move to prevent him seemingly bored with the post. 

“Ah Ed, were we going?” Fuery hesitated. 

“Yeah,” Edward stood his brow furrowed in thought. “There’s nothing more to be learned here.” 

Fuery held open the door allowing him to climb in the car. Sliding behind the steering wheel Fuery hesitated asking, “So where to now?” 

“The second and first crime scenes.” 

“Really? But they are weeks old.” 

“I know but there’s something I want to check out. And then there is one other place we need to look into,” Edward said as he unfolded a map of East City he purchased at the train station. 

“Okay. If that’s what you want,” Fuery started the vehicle and drove off. 

# * * *

Colonel Archer watched from the door with a deep scowl saying, “What is the General thinking?” 

“You truly don’t know who that was, do you?” Armstrong asked. 

“And you do?” 

“That is Edward Elric, formerly known as the _Fullmetal Alchemist_.” 

“Fullmetal?” Archer jerked to attention. “Him? He’s so…young. How could he be the Savior of Amestris?” 

“He was only sixteen when the Incident occurred.” 

“ _Sixteen_? You have to be kidding me. Where has he been all this time? It is like he disappeared.” 

“He settled down, started a family,” Armstrong answered. Silently Armstrong wondered _why would Mustang bring him in now?_

# * * *

“Let me see if I understand,” General Mustang sighed. “You have twenty-eight victims and you are no closer to solving any of their murders.” 

“We have gathered quite a bit of evidence and we are confident we are closing in on the perpetrators,” Colonel Archer said. 

They stood in the General’s office having delivered their immediate assessment of the crime scene. Mustang sat in front of them staring over his clasped hands scowling. Across his desk were pictures from the previous scenes and a map of East City. There had to be a clue to the next murder but he couldn’t see it and apparently neither could the officers in charge of the investigation. 

“Closing in?” Mustang repeated. “You have no suspects. You have no idea where they recruit their victims. You don’t know where they are now. So how exactly are you closing…” 

The door opened unexpectedly as Fuery ushered Edward in. Nervously the Lieutenant saluted. Edward merely glanced at the group, crossed the room and seated himself on one of the sofas. 

“Nice of you to join us, Fullmetal,” Mustang greeted. “You’re late.” 

“Didn’t realize I had a curfew,” Edward answered throwing his arms over the back of the couch and stretched his legs resting them on the coffee table. He leaned back to stare at the ceiling fan and let his mind wander over everything he had seen so far. It was like putting a puzzle together. Only part of the picture made sense and there were more pieces to be found. 

“Colonel Archer and Lieutenant-Colonel Armstrong were just debriefing me about the latest crime scene. Anything you’d like to add?” 

“Did they tell you we’re dealing with amateurs?” 

“Amateurs?” Mustang raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah it’s pretty damn obvious when you stop to think about it.” 

“What makes you so sure?” 

“First of all there are new locks and chains on the building. Why would an alchemist go through the hassle of cutting off an old lock and chain only to replace it with a new one? For that matter why use the door at all? Even a mediocre alchemist can create one.” 

“Maybe they are cleverer than you think and are trying to avoid attention,” Archer scowled. “I don’t have time for amateur speculations. If that is everything General I’ll get on with my duties.” 

With a salute the Colonel departed in a huff. No one was terribly concerned to see him leave. Without him the room took on a more comfortable, relaxed air. Those who remained shared a common history and respect amongst themselves that was only possible among soldiers who had fought on the front lines together. 

After he had gone Edward continued, “We also have to consider their transmutation circles and the fact they contain so many errors.” 

“Errors?” Mustang glanced at the pictures spread out before them. “You’re sure?” 

“Formulas are misspelled, upside down or otherwise completely wrong. And the circles themselves are hesitant and lopsided. Maes draws better circles in his sleep.” 

“Maes?” Armstrong repeated. 

“Ed’s son,” Hawkeye answered. “Named after Brigadier-General Hughes.” 

“Hughes?” Armstrong choked back his surprise. It was a fitting tribute indeed. “You said circles. Edward does this mean your son…” 

Edward gave him a crooked smile asking, “You are not going to cry again, are you?” 

“You said there are errors in the transmutation circles. Does that mean the Philosopher’s Stones they are creating are also flawed?” Mustang asked redirecting the conversation. As much as he would rather discuss Edward’s family they had a job to do. 

“As many errors as these circles contain I doubt they are creating anything. They are completely ineffective.” 

“Ineffective? The body count is up to twenty-eight,” Hawkeye reminded. 

“The carnage is real enough but it’s not having the effect they want,” Edward stood. “They will try again. And soon. After three failures they’re probably getting pretty desperate.” 

“And we still have no idea who they are or where to find them,” Mustang said. 

“But we do know where they will be,” Edward corrected coming up to the desk and pointing to a place on the map. “You should set up surveillance here. They’ll come to us.” 

“What makes you so sure?” Fuery asked. He had been driving Edward around all day but he failed to see what made Edward so certain of his claim though the place on the map he pointed to was the same location they recently visited. 

“Because they are following a pattern,” Edward grabbed a pen and marked various points as he explained. “The first circle was here, the second here and the third here.” 

“Except you are wrong,” Armstrong said. “You have the first and second confused.” 

“Just because you found this one first doesn’t mean it was the first one drawn,” Edward corrected. “Alchemist’s get better with practice. The circle drawn at this location was the roughest which means it was drawn first. So we just connect the dots. One…two…three…four…” 

He connected the points forming an incomplete pentagon. The fourth point landed right where Edward predicted. The others stared wide-eyed at the realization. The pattern was simple and rather obvious once it was pointed out. Mustang felt a fool for not seeing it before. 

“We should dispatch search parties immediately,” Armstrong said, “and locate their next site.” 

“Already did,” Edward answered. “That’s what took me so long. The storehouse here had already been prepared. It has a new lock and chain and the interior has been swept clean. Whoever is doing this is probably gathering their _ingredients_ now.” 

Mustang slyly smiled saying, “I must say Ed…I’m impressed. You’re here a few hours and you’ve advanced this investigation further than anyone over the past four weeks.” 

“The sooner this case is closed the sooner I go home. That’s our deal, right?” 

“Right.” 

“It’ll probably be three or four days before they are ready to try again. I think I’ll head to the hotel. Been a long day.” Edward walked toward the door waving over his shoulder. 

Mustang grinned looking to Fuery who stood saluting and said, “You’re dismissed Fuery. Make sure he makes it to his hotel.” 

“Yes sir!” Fuery quickly retreated. 

“Armstrong I want four surveillance teams on that storehouse at all times. I don’t want so much as a rat getting in without us knowing.” 

“Yes sir.” He saluted marching toward the door. He paused as a thought occurred to him. Turning he looked back to the General. “Sir did you know about Edward’s family…before you asked him to come here?” 

“No. I didn’t know about them until I was already there…and met them.” 

“You met them? You met his son?” 

“And his daughter.” 

“Nina,” Hawkeye answered Armstrong’s unasked question. “Named after Shou Tucker’s daughter…the one they couldn’t save.” 

“I see.” Armstrong wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and continued on his way. He looked forward to meeting them himself. Hopefully he would be allowed the honor.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock at the door and a muffled voice asked, “Ed, are you there?” 

Edward stepped out of the bathroom drying his face and called, “Yeah Fuery come in. Door is open.” 

Fuery hesitantly entered and snapped a salute, “Armstrong sent me to fetch you.” 

“You do remember I’m not in the military anymore right?” Edward asked hanging the towel across his neck. “You really don’t have to be so formal.” 

“Right sorry. You were promoted two whole ranks before you were honorably discharged weren’t you?” 

“After I resigned,” Edward tossed aside the towel and grabbed a black, long-sleeved shirt and slipped it on but not before Fuery noticed the scar running around his shoulder. “Something wrong, Fuery?” 

“Oh nothing…I just didn’t realize you had been hurt that badly during the Incident, I mean.” Fuery stammered. While Edward and others had been fighting for their lives against the Homunculus known as Father Fuery and a small group had been hold-up in the radio station with the Fuhrer’s wife. 

“This wasn’t from the Incident,” Edward rubbed his shoulder. “That was from when I transmuted Al’s soul to his armor. It cost me my right arm.” 

“Wait that was from…oh right your automail arm…but it is normal now.” 

“During the Incident my automail arm was destroyed and that bearded bastard nearly had me. To save me Al transmuted his soul back to the gate to give me my real arm back,” Edward said going to his suitcase laid out on the dresser. 

“What about your leg?” 

“That’s still automail,” Edward sighed. He lifted the lid of the case then pulled a pair of straps to reveal a false lid and exposed a metal brace that would strap over a person’s arm. 

“You’ve been lugging that around?” Fuery gasped. “No wonder it was so heavy.” 

“Yeah sorry about that.” 

“Why do you have that?” 

“It wouldn’t do to go to a fight unarmed and I’m not comfortable with guns.” Edward slipped the mechanical brace over his arm and tightened the straps. 

He flexed his arm to get used to the added weight. It had been awhile since he last used it. Clenching his fist triggered the blade to eject. It looked remarkably like the blade he used to transmute from his automail arm. 

“Besides when you get used to a certain weapon it’s the one you prefer.” 

“But where…did you get that?” 

“Win made it after…well, she was worried I would get myself into trouble and she wanted to make sure I had a way to get myself out of it.” 

A flick of the wrist caused the blade to retract. He slipped on a slim sheathe that looked something like a pair of brass knuckles onto his other hand. Then he reached for his jacket slipping it over his metal accruements. Unless one knew he was so armed it was impossible to detect. 

“Didn’t you always used to wear red?” 

“That’s when I needed attention. I guess I outgrew that.” Edward said with a smile. “Let’s go.” 

# * * *

“Be ready to storm the doors,” Archer order. “We’ll take them by surprise and crush them. _If_ they are really in there.” 

He hadn’t heard about the surveillance teams until Armstrong informed him they detected movement. Archer had not been happy but he was quick to see an opportunity for his own advancement. If this worked he could take the credit and assure himself his next promotion. 

“You should have a squad watching the back.” 

Archer spun around to see Edward approach. 

“You’re presence is not needed here,” Archer snapped. “This is a military operation and you’re just a civilian. Now stay out of my way.” 

“Fine by me,” Edward turned away. “See ya.” 

He waved over his shoulder walking away. Confused Fuery nonetheless followed after him. Edward had made it clear he wanted to be present for the raid and the General had also been pretty blunt about it. It certainly wasn’t like Edward to walk away from the fight. 

“Hey Fuery, grab one of those radios,” Edward said as they moved along. “But don’t be obvious about it.” 

Fuery hesitated but complied, claiming one of the radio packs as they passed by. He slung it over his shoulder as he followed Edward down the alley quickly realizing they were headed away from the car. 

“Umm, Ed the car…” 

“I know.” 

Fuery was going to say more but stopped himself. His first thought had been right. Edward wasn’t walking away from the fight. They circled around the block to the back of the storehouse. 

“Where are we going?” Fuery asked. 

Edward motioned for silence before pointing above. There Fuery saw the metal fire escape scaling the backside of the building. Edward climbed up as silently as possible. Fuery lugged on the radio pack and followed suit. 

“How did you know this was here?” Fuery whispered. 

“How do you think I got in before?” Edward challenged. 

He moved to a window quietly sliding it open. They slipped inside crouching on the upper floor of the building. Waiting they listened for the sound of guards or a patrol but heard none. Below a baby wailed and a woman cried hysterically. Edward cautiously crept closer to the rail to study the scene below while Fuery stayed behind with the radio. 

Edward saw a group of twelve hostages tied up and seated in the corner. In the center three people worked to draw the transmutation circle. Seven others guarded the hostages or otherwise watched the progress of the circle. They didn’t wear uniforms nor was there any evidence of insignias. From all appearances they were a ragtag group probably living in the same slums as their victims. 

More disturbing to him was the fact most were young, barely teenagers. The youngest appeared to be a girl no more ten dutifully drawing her part of the circle. Her hair was short, dark brown with part of it tamed in a purple braid that dangled along the left side of her face. Her clothing was worn and dimly colored probably cast offs found in the East City’s rubbish. The others around her were no better off and the oldest no more than seventeen by Edward’s guess. 

“Hurry up,” a voice commanded. “It is almost time.” 

Edward looked as three new figures entered his view. These ones were dressed in robes trying to give themselves an air of importance. They were older than the others: adults. The speaker stepped forward flanked by his bodyguards to survey the progress. On his left was a large, burly man with short cropped hair and a scar running down the left side of his face that caused his lip to curl in a perpetual sneer. On his right was a lanky man with disheveled, blonde hair. 

“Very good. This one looks perfect. This time we will receive the Sage’s blessing. Bring forth the sacrifices.” 

The guards shoved and harried their hostages toward the circle. One woman desperately clutched her screaming infant as she was forced to sit down on one of the focal points. Fighting the urge to leap down Edward eased away from the edge and crept back to Fuery. 

“Got the radio working?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Contact Armstrong. Tell him we have twelve hostages and thirteen targets. The ringleaders are dressed in robes.” 

“Right.” 

# * * *

“Lieutenant-Colonel Armstrong,” the radio operator called. 

“Yes Sergeant?” 

“I have Edward Elric and Lieutenant Fuery on the line. They tell us to be advised: we have a group of thirteen holding twelve hostages.” 

“What? Give me that. Edward, I take it you did not go back to the hotel as Archer advised.” 

“…Yeah. No. Got in through the back window.” 

“That is not well advised.” 

“…Neither is a raid without information,” Edward answered. “…Your three ringleaders are the ones in robes.” 

“Robes?” 

“…Yeah. They’ve completed their circle and are about ready to start. So if I were you I wouldn’t dawdle or you’ll have twelve more bodies, including a baby and its mother.” 

“I advise you to lay low. We’re coming in.” 

“…Lay low, huh? Not really my style…” 

Armstrong marched back toward the front line of troops. Reaching the first line of soldiers he ordered, “Troops advance!” 

“What are you doing?” Archer asked. “We have no idea what is going on. I’m still waiting for confirmation they are even in there.” 

“Edward has provided our eyes.” 

“Edward?” Archer growled. 

“Troops! Forward!” 

“Now wait just a moment!” 

# * * * 

“Now what?” Fuery nervously asked as he took the receiver from Edward. 

Edward hesitated. He wasn’t really sure what their next move should be. His gaze wandered studying the crates piled around them. Eventually his gaze settled on a stack of paint cans crammed within their hiding place. A smile slowly spread across his face as he answered, “Give me a hand. We’re going to do something about that circle.” 

# * * *

Bedraggled hostages clung to each other as their captors closed around them. The baby wailed in its mother’s arms. She sobbed as she clutched the infant. Desperately she prayed for someone to save them. 

“My god! Shut that thing up!” one of the robed men cursed. 

“It is good,” the leader proclaimed. “The young have more life than the old. It will make a strong stone. This time the Sage cannot ignore us!” 

The Initiates gathered around the edge of the circle. The youngest among them hugged herself nervous and shaking. She had seen this nightmare three times and was not looking forward to its repetition. Yet, these sacrifices were necessary if she was going to advance her abilities. Otherwise they had no hope of destroying the military’s stranglehold on Amestrian alchemy. That is what they told her. That was what she had to believe or it was all for nothing. 

“Now the Sage will finally bestow his blessings onto us. The power will flow through us! We will be invincible!” 

They raised their arms wide in preparation. There was a scuffle from the second floor. Suddenly paint cans arched over their heads and crashed into the middle of the circle splattering whitewash across the floor and obliterated the freshly drawn lines. 

They stared in shocked disbelief as their leader looked to the floor above, “Who’s up there! Stand down!” 

“Yeah,” Edward calmly coming down the stairs. “That’s not going to happen.” 

The robed bodyguards moved closer and the scarred one demanded, “Who do you think you are? The military sent you to shut down our glorious work didn’t they?” 

“ _Glorious_?” Edward repeated with a scowl. “There is nothing glorious in murder. Certainly not mass murder.” 

“We are on a holy mission…” 

“There is nothing _holy_ about murder either!” Edward snapped. “There is no excuse for taking another’s life…especially like this.” 

“I’ll teach you!” the scarred man lunged forward swinging his fists. 

Edward ducked avoiding the strike and landed a right cross with practiced ease. He might not be an alchemist anymore but he never slacked his other training. Izumi would have killed him if he allowed himself to get lazy. Besides Alphonse needed a sparring partner when he came home and soon enough Maes would need one too. His attacker crumpled and the other one lunged to take his place. Edward caught the oncoming fist in his right hand. The metal brace augmented his own strength and he held it at bay. 

“I’m guessing…not a seasoned fighter, are you?” Edward asked. 

One of the Initiates broke formation. Grabbing a two-by-four he rushed forward swinging it like a bludgeon and cracked it against Edward’s left leg in hopes of crumpling it. Edward barely flinched as the wooden board splintered and flew apart. The young Initiate, no more than fifteen, stared in shock. 

“Sorry kid. Wrong leg.” 

Edward stepped away wrenching his attacker’s hand as he flipped him. The robed figure fell into the boy knocking him down. Edward couldn’t help but think how disappointed his teacher would be to see these so called alchemists. Training the body was just as important as it was for the mind: alchemist or no. It seemed his instincts about this group’s abilities were right on the money although he wasn’t expecting them to be so young. 

His gaze moved to the robed leader, asking, “Are we done?” 

The figure sneered. Edward saw the shift of his gaze and suddenly spun raising his right arm as he first opponent swung a short sword. His blade ejected clanking against the enemy weapon. The robed attacker hesitated, surprised. Edward used it to his advantage parrying the weapon aside and landing a punch that sent his opponent stumbling back. 

“Aren’t you just full of surprises,” the leader said. 

“I’m like that.” Edward glared back at him. 

“Initiates,” the leader raised his hand. 

The youths nervously drew their weapons. Edward grimaced. They were armed with everything from short blades and swords to pikes and spears. 

“So you’re really going to have _children_ fight for you?” Edward challenged. “You’re some big man aren’t you?” 

The leader chuckled lowering his hand. One of the older boys lunged forward swinging his short sword. Edward saw an odd glow shortly before ice splinters launched toward him. Surprised he nonetheless leapt to the side landing in a crouch. His attention shifted back to the Initiates as the youngest stepped forward. She shoved her short spear into the ground. He saw the alchemic reaction as the ground erupted and thrust toward him. Edward leapt backward flipping to avoid the attack. For the first time in a very long time he wished for his alchemic abilities. 

The storehouse doors blew inward peppering them with slivers. As they shielded themselves from the spray a voice called, “Surrender yourselves. There is no escape!” 

Armstrong stood at the front of his invading force. It was no surprise to Edward he had shed his coat and stood with this massive chest and arms exposed. His hands were clapped in metal gauntlets etched with transmutation circles. 

“That’s a little excessive,” Edward brushed aside the bits of wood. “Armstrong! Watch out for their alchemy!” 

“Alchemy?” 

The Initiates spun on the attack firing ice shards and earth at the military forces. The soldiers dodged as Armstrong boxed the attacks transmuting the stone to projectiles and sending them back to their sources. Explosions echoed through the building rocking its foundation. 

“Careful!” Edward warned. “They’re just kids!” 

Armstrong paused long enough to see the group dodging his attacks and exclaimed, “Children!” 

“All but the three ringleaders in the robes.” Edward dodged an Initiate’s wild swing and shoved the kid aside. 

He ran for the hostages. Reaching the mother and child first he cut their bonds and turned them toward the door, “Get out of here! Go! Now!” 

She stumbled clutching her wailing infant and ran to freedom, her prayers answered. Edward worked quickly to free the others. He shoved them toward the door as the military scattered avoiding attacks and firing at the Initiates. 

“Watch it!” Edward warned. 

“Elric! You don’t have authority here,” Archer yelled back. 

Armstrong pounded earth into projectiles and punched them at the Initiates careful to aim at their feet and drive them back. A few ricocheted striking the support beams of the upper floor. 

“Oh crap! Watch it!” Edward called warning as the upper floor collapsed. “Fuery!” 

Stone pillars suddenly thrust up from the ground holding the floor in place. Edward blinked before following the sparking of the alchemic reaction to the door to see two new figures: a man and a woman. 

“Ed! What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?” the man called. 

Edward blinked in disbelief before answering, “Al! Mei! What are you…Forget it. We need an assist!” 

Alphonse hesitated looking over the situation. Then he rushed forward clapping his hands together. He reached the front of the line and thrust his hands to the ground. It rose up like a wave throwing the Initiates off their feet. Mei leapt throwing her kunai. They landed in sets of five piercing several storage drums. She landed drawing a quick circle and dropping five more on the edges of it. Placing her hand in the center the circle flared to life. Other circles glowed in response causing explosions and releasing fumes to subdue them. The Initiates scattered coughing and fleeing out the back. Some of the military gave chase and the interior of the storehouse fell silent. 

Edward waved away the fumes stinging his eyes as he took in the chaotic scene. The Initiates had vanished which didn’t bother him as much as the fact their robed leaders had also slunk away. Luckily none of the hostages had been harmed. So he supposed he could take this as a win. 

“Brother.” 

Edward faced the speaker with a grin. After years of enduring jokes about being short Edward was now nearly equal in height to his younger brother. Alphonse’s features were a little firmer and his eyes a slight shade darker than Edward’s but there was no doubt to their filial connection. As always Alphonse’s hair was cropped short and neat and his traveling attire was also clean: long jacket, shirt, waist coat and trousers. 

“It’s good to see you brother,” Edward chuckled as they shared an overdue hug. “I wasn’t expecting you for another week.” 

“Considering the big day coming up I wanted to make sure I wasn’t late,” Alphonse laughed. “Besides I knew you’d show up early. You never miss special occasions.” 

“It’s what I live for. Hey Mei good to see you too.” 

She gave a bow. Her attire was Xingese design: an embroidered pink yukata. Her dark hair was braided and woven into buns. Her dark eyes were bright with mischief and her chipper demeanor was unchanged. She was still more or less a happy-go-lucky imp though her temper sometimes turned on a whim. 

“Elric! You’ve made a mockery of my authority,” Archer yelled. “I warned you to stand down and not to interfere.” 

“I didn’t know gathering valuable intel was interfering.” 

“Get out of here or I’ll have you brought up an obstruction charges.” 

“Gladly. Hey Fuery, you alive?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Fuery carefully made his way down the partially destroyed stairs still lugging the radio pack. 

“Let’s head to the car and get out of here,” Edward headed toward the door. “Come on Al. I’ll fill you two in on the ride back to the Command Center. Then you can tell me how you found me.” 

“Sure. Okay,” Alphonse agreed, confused but followed after him. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” Archer demanded. 

“You told me to go,” Edward waved. “I _hate_ to disobey orders.”


	5. Chapter 5

“General Mustang! I must speak to you!” Archer demanded. 

Mustang reluctantly halted and waited for the Colonel to catch up to him. Hawkeye stood next to him and watched Archer with undisguised suspicion. She could never formulate her reasons into words but she did not trust him. He was too eager, too ambitious, and didn’t care who he stepped over to advance his career. 

“General, sir,” Archer saluted as he reached them. “I can no longer stay silent. Bringing a civilian here to consult on a military case was…ill advised. I accepted it as it was your orders but I can’t abide how he’s hijacked my case and interfered with my investigation. And now he’s brought in his _brother_ of all people.” 

“Brother?” Mustang repeated with undisguised surprise. “Where are they now?” 

# * * *

“Alphonse Elric. Well, this is a surprise.” 

Alphonse turned from the case files he was studying to see Mustang and Hawkeye enter. They had opted for some privacy while Edward brought them up to speed selecting a small conference room near the records office. A map, files and pictures from all the scenes were pinned to a board on the wall allowing them to study it together. Armstrong stood to the side listening while Edward sat on the edge of a table and discussed the facts with the new arrivals. 

“Hey Mustang,” Alphonse greeted. “Hawkeye. Good to see you again. You remember Mei, don’t you?” 

They nodded to the Xingese princess who greeted them with a bow. 

“We weren’t expecting you,” Mustang said. “Either of you.” 

“Mei and I just got back from Xing,” Alphonse explained. “I called home to check in. Winry said you came all the way out to Resembool and asked Ed to help in some sort of case so we decided to detour and see if we could help.” 

Mustang couldn’t help but smile. It never ceased to amaze him how close the Elric brothers were and wherever one was the other usually was not far behind. They survived by standing as one. They saved Amestris by being unified. 

“I figured if you called Ed in it must be pretty serious,” Alphonse added. “And from what he’s told us…I was right. We missed him at the hotel but we knew if we waited he’d make enough noise for us to find him.” 

“Very funny,” Edward retorted thumbing over his shoulder at the massive officer behind him. “I just like to point out that most of the noise was because of Armstrong here.” 

“Right,” Alphonse chuckled. His smile faded as another thought overshadowed their good natured banter. “Ed I know you don’t like me to bring this up but…you really should call home. Winry worries.” 

“Don’t start Al,” Edward slipped off the table and walked toward the only window refusing to look at any of them. 

“Yeah, I know,” Alphonse sighed. He glanced at the others watching the exchange between the brothers. “Ed doesn’t like talking to Winry and the kids over the phone. He says it’s too much of a reminder of how far away they are…especially considering the big day coming up.” 

“You mentioned that before,” Armstrong said. “What big day are you talking about?” 

“Ed didn’t tell you?” Alphonse blinked surprise. “Maes’s birthday is coming up. That’s why he cut his trip short. Ed never misses a birthday.” 

It was Mustang’s turn to be surprised. Dimly he recalled Winry mentioning an upcoming birthday. Her words came back to him: _he’s more sentimental than you know_. How little he knew or allowed himself to know. 

“Ed if you want…” 

“Do me a favor General, shut up!” Edward snapped turning away from the window. He circled to the couch and flopped down on it. “I’m the one who decided to come here so shut up and let me think.” 

An awkward silence descended over the rest of them. Mustang clenched his hands feeling he should say something but knew Fullmetal’s stubbornness. Edward had chosen his course and would not be turned away from it. Words would have no effect. Instead he looked to Alphonse. 

“Al I trust Ed has caught you up on the case. Your thoughts?” 

Alphonse blinked at the sudden change of subject but quickly realized it was by design and said, “Yeah. Mei and I agree with Ed…we’re definitely dealing with amateurs.” 

“That’s right,” Mei seconded. “They have alchemic talents but no or almost no training.” 

“They are nothing but children,” Armstrong added. 

“Children?” Hawkeye repeated. 

“Ed says they were anywhere between ten and sixteen certainly none older than seventeen,” Alphonse said. “All but the three leaders. The leaders called the kids _Initiates_. Sounds kind of like a cult, if you ask me.” 

“A cult indeed,” Mustang said. “So we have a single charismatic leader gathering followers. Probably disenfranchised youth, vagrants, pulled from the same slums where they find their victims.” 

“That’s right,” Alphonse agreed. “But here’s the thing…Ed said their leader didn’t use any alchemy. The Initiates are the ones who drew the circle and the ones who attacked.” 

“No alchemy? Are you sure?” Hawkeye asked. 

“I didn’t see myself. The battle was far too chaotic,” Armstrong admitted. “But I trust Edward’s observations.” 

“So what is his endgame?” Mustang asked. “If he’s not an alchemist why would he even go looking for the Philosopher’s Stone? Or was he just holding back?” 

“That we haven’t figured out,” Alphonse said. 

“You claim these Initiates are untrained,” Archer sneered, “but they fought pretty well with their alchemy.” 

“Actually those attacks weren’t their own,” Alphonse corrected. “Ed’s got sharp eyes and he got a good look at their weapons. Mei and I have been recreating models for closer inspection.” 

Mei proudly held up a wooden sword replica and offered it to Mustang saying, “The Initiates were armed with a variety of weapons including swords and spears. And it was the weapons that created those attacks…see here.” 

She pointed out a mark on the replica’s hilt. Even to an untrained eye the mark was clearly a transmutation circle. 

“Given its placement they would only have to change their grip slightly to activate the circle,” Mei explained. 

“Right. With weapons like these even a modest alchemist could affect some pretty big results,” Alphonse said. “These followers wouldn’t need training. They wouldn’t be using their own alchemic formulas.” 

“Where in the world would they get weapons like these?” Hawkeye asked. 

“That’s what we’ve been trying to figure out,” Alphonse explained. “These were made by an expert not just in alchemy but also in making weapons. Those transmutation circles are etched directly into the metal.” 

“Which brings us to our biggest mystery,” Mei said. 

“Right. Alchemists are usually very secretive,” Alphonse agreed. “They don’t just _share_ their knowledge. So what alchemist would create weapons like this and give them away? Or, more likely, sell them?” 

“That is a conundrum,” Mustang said thinking about his own master’s refusal to pass on all his knowledge. “So where did they come from?” 

“This debate is pointless,” Archer sneered leaving them. He had duties to perform and an investigation to run. No one noticed his departure. 

During the entire conversation Edward had remained silent. He stared up at the ceiling. His hands were clasped behind his head as he idly listened to the others. _Damn Al for bringing up Maes’s birthday_. 

The thought made it difficult to focus on the case. His mind was filled with images of home. He still remembered holding Maes the day he was born and the feeling of his tiny fingers. Up until that moment Edward had never given a thought to being a father and suddenly he had a miracle thrust into his arms. It was more powerful than any alchemy he ever performed. He never thought he would capture that feeling again but then Nina was born. 

Edward had to force the thoughts back. He had to focus on the here and now. His mind flashed back to the storehouse and the fight. Even though they were armed the Initiates didn’t handle weapons like ones trained to wield them. So they weren’t trained in alchemy and they weren’t trained in combat. Yet the weapons gave them an edge even against military force. Those weapons were made with a purpose. He knew he’d seen it before…but where? 

Try as he might his mind would not stay focused. Memories intruded despite trying to hold them back. He recalled reading to Nina from her new book and watching Maes transmute his pewter knights. He remembered when he picked out their presents. The book was simple enough. Any bookstore did the trick. Finding the metal was more difficult but he found it eventually at a booth selling… 

“Damn it!” Edward suddenly shot up pounding the sofa’s armrest. “I knew I’d seen it before!” 

Without a look at the others Edward pushed himself to his feet and bolted out the door. 

“Ed?” Alphonse called to his retreating form. “Ed! Wait!” 

They ran after him only to find he had gone to the record’s room next door. The records office was in complete disarray. Books were pulled off the shelves and strewn about. Heedless of the mess Edward pulled down another before discarding it in favor of a different one. 

“Geez Ed, you’ve only been in this room for five minutes,” Alphonse chastised. “I hope the study at home doesn’t look like this.” 

“So I’ll leave the maintenance crews a heartfelt apology letter,” Edward growled tossing aside the book and grasping another. 

“I’m really sorry,” Alphonse apologized glancing at Mustang. 

“That’s not necessary,” Mustang shook his head. “I’ve seen this manic chaos before. Ed’s on to something. Best to let him follow the trail.” 

“He’s like a hound on a scent,” Hawkeye seconded. 

Edward slammed his book on the table and announced, “This is where they got those weapons.” 

He slid the book to Alphonse. Catching it Alphonse glanced at the page it had been opened to and asked, “Aerugo?” 

“Second paragraph from the bottom.” 

“ _While Aerugo is not known as an alchemic power they have become a haven for those seeking life beyond military control. In particular alchemists who specialize in easily transferable goods including weapons_ ,” Alphonse hesitated. “Wait, you mean…” 

“Those weapons were purchased in Aerugo,” Edward said, “then smuggled over the border somehow.” 

“You’re sure?” Mustang asked. 

“No doubt about it.” 

“But how would they even find these weapons?” Hawkeye asked. 

“It’s really not hard,” Edward explained. “There is nothing illegal about it in Aerugo. They sell openly in just about every market. The trick is getting them across the border.” 

“How did you know?” 

“My last trip was to Aerugo. I saw the markets myself and the weapons. I thought they were curious, even purchased a small dagger to show Al when he came home.” 

“Where is the dagger?” Mustang asked. The replica was interesting but he wanted to get a look at an actual weapon. 

“Left it at home. I didn’t see any need to bring it here. The only reason I bought it was to study it.” 

“This means we’ve stumbled across something a lot bigger than simple murder,” Mustang said. “We could have a major smuggling operation and a well connected ring at that. But then…” 

“You smell it too, don’t you? And here I thought I was the only one who could smell the stink,” Edward scowled. “There is more going on here than a few amateurs playing at creating Philosopher’s Stone.” 

“What the hell have we stepped into?” Mustang said. “And just what are they planning?” 

# * * *

“We were so close!” the scarred guard swept a table clear and flipped it in rage. “We would have finally had a Philosopher’s Stone!” 

“Calm yourself Duncan,” their robed leader looked on. “Destroying our home is not going to help.” 

“How did the military catch on?” another of his guards asked. “We’ve been operating with complete freedom and the military has been clueless. How did they figure out where we would be?” 

“It wasn’t them,” their leader mused thinking back to the man with the golden hair and eyes. “That man with the golden eyes. He’s the one who led them to us.” 

“We should find him and eliminate him,” the other robed guard said. 

“I’ll hunt him down,” Duncan declared. 

“That’s not a good idea.” 

They whirled about to see a figure standing within the shadows. He was too wise to reveal himself fully. Even so it was not hard to make out the military uniform of his silhouette. Yet they weren’t afraid. This was a presence they knew all too well: their fellow conspirator, their ally and their benefactor. 

“And why is that?” one of the guards asked. 

“Because that man is Edward Elric. Sound familiar? Maybe you know him better as the Fullmetal Alchemist.” 

“What?” the Master said. “That was him?” 

“Yes and according to him it doesn’t matter how many times you try…you’re circle is too full of errors to work. You’ll never create the stone.” 

Duncan fumed. 

“But if he has that knowledge than certainly he knows how to make a proper circle.” 

The Master considered this information. 

“He’ll need convincing. He has a family. They should be enough leverage.” 

A slow smile spread across the leader’s face. 


	6. Chapter 6

Edward lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Alphonse nervously paced from his seat to the window and back again. Edward had given up his private room to Mei taking a double room to share with his brother. Both rooms were on the military’s account and shared an inner door so they could come and go between as they pleased. And so as they waited…and waited. 

The fifth time Alphonse walked past Edward spoke up, “Al, would you sit and relax? Armstrong said they wouldn’t make a move without us.” 

“But those people are out there right now hunting for more sacrifices.” 

“I know but it’s not like we can patrol every slum. Our best chance of catching them is when they draw their next circle.” 

“I just can’t stand doing nothing but waiting.” 

“I thought I was supposed to be the impatient one.” 

Alphonse stopped his pacing and started laughing. He doubled over before sinking into a chair. It was a long moment before he could speak again, “I guess we have switched places. But I know you are not nearly as calm as you appear to be.” 

“Not in the slightest,” Edward agreed. “But we really don’t have anything to do. We already narrowed down the most likely place for the next circle. Armstrong’s surveillance teams are monitoring the area. There are dozens of slums and these people are obviously more familiar with them than we are. I mean look at us. Do you think anyone in the slums would trust us?” 

“So we wait.” 

“Yep. And if you think this is bad try waiting for the birth of your first child. That’s a trip.” Edward sighed. The longer they waited the more his mind wandered back home. He wondered what they were doing right now… _probably driving Winry crazy_. 

“Did you get to spend _any_ time with them before you left?” 

“Two and a half days.” 

“How are they doing?” 

“They are growing up whether I like it or not.” 

“On the phone Winry mentioned you were planning to stay home for a while.” 

“I figured I’d gathered enough research materials by now,” Edward chuckled. “I told her I was done seeing the world and I thought I’d stay home. I suppose you brought it up because you have your own thoughts or are you just trying to make me feel guilty?” 

“I just wanted to hear you say it, I guess,” Alphonse answered. “Last time you came to Xing with me I got the feeling you weren’t really there. I mean, you were in Xing obviously but your mind was elsewhere. Kind of surprised you went on that last trip south actually.” 

“Why is that?” 

“It’s just…when I see you with Maes and Nina you seem so content. Seeing you without them…well you don’t really seem like yourself.” 

Edward listened, brow furrowed in thought. 

“I think it’s a good thing,” Alphonse continued. “You’re a good dad, Ed. And that’s where you should be.” 

“Thanks for that Al.” 

“You know, Mei and I are here now so…” 

“I should go home?” Edward sighed. “I figured you would get back to that eventually.” 

“It’s just a suggestion. I know you don’t like leaving a job half done.” 

Someone knocked on their door and Fuery’s voice called through it, “Ah Ed, Al? Mei? Armstrong sent me.” 

“Looks like the wait is over.” Edward stood. He wasn’t sure if he was glad or disappointed. It wasn’t his nature to run from a fight but he no longer looked forward to them either. 

# * * *

Fuery pulled to a stop at a line of warehouses. Without a word the occupants disembarked joining Armstrong and his soldiers. Edward adjusted the collar of his coat and flexed his hand testing the action of his brace. 

“You got something, Colonel?” Edward asked. 

“Surveillance has identified several figures entering and exiting this building.” Armstrong pointed to the target on his map. “It seems they are sticking to their pattern of preparing the site in advance.” 

“Really? That’s kind of a surprising,” Alphonse commented. 

“Yeah, after last time I thought they’d switch it up,” Edward agreed. 

“We already know they are amateurs,” Mei said. “Amateurs make mistakes.” 

“Maybe,” Edward acknowledged. “Hostages?” 

“Not so far but we are not waiting for them. This is a preemptive strike. We are going to capture as many as we can and get some straight answers,” Archer declared as he joined them. “And I’m reminding you that you are here only as observers. Don’t interfere with this operation.” 

“Whatever you say,” Edward shrugged. “Sooner this case is closed the sooner I’m out of your hair.” 

“Fine by me,” Archer marched past signaling the soldiers to follow. 

Edward gave Armstrong a nod as the Lieutenant-Colonel took another group in a flanking maneuver. They watched the soldiers until they disappeared from view. 

“Does this seem a little too convenient, Al?” 

“Yeah, it feels like a set up.” 

“What do you mean?” Fuery asked. 

“Trap?” Edward looked to his brother. 

“Trap.” Alphonse nodded. “The fifth circle probably isn’t anywhere near there.” 

“So they have changed it up,” Edward slowly took in their surroundings. “But where would they move it too? I don’t think it’s far. Not if they want stick to the pattern.” 

“But would they stick to the pattern?” Alphonse asked. 

“I can’t put my finger on why, but yeah, I think they need to stick to their pattern. If they operate like a cult then patterns would be important. Patterns have meaning. The fifth point has to be nearby.” 

“How do we narrow it down? There are a lot of buildings around here.” 

“Look out!” Mei shouted warning moments before the earth suddenly erupted tossing them like leaves on the wind. 

“Damn it,” Edward groaned trying to pick himself up. A figure emerged from the shadows swinging the butt of a lance. He remembered nothing after that. 

# * * *

Alphonse stirred slowly lurching to his feet. His head was ringing. He coughed as he inhaled the debris stirred from the sudden attack and called, “Mei! Ed! Fuery! You okay?” 

“Al! Over here!” 

“Mei?” he scrambled in the direction of her voice. 

Mei was slowly getting to her feet when he reached her. She held her shoulder wincing in pain. Aside from the blood oozing from a cut on her forehead she seemed otherwise in one piece. 

“Are you all right?” 

“I’m okay,” Mei nodded. 

“Ed! Fuery!” 

“Over here,” Fuery’s voice called meekly. 

Alphonse and Mei followed it to find Fuery pinned under the overturned car. Clapping his hands Alphonse set them on the ground transmuting it to lift the car and flip it back onto its wheels. 

“Stay still,” Mei warned running her hand down Fuery’s back, checking for injuries. Sensing he was bleeding internally she drew an alkahestric array and marked the points with her blades. Alchemic light surrounded Fuery as his internal injuries knit back together. “I’ve stopped the bleeding but you need to see a doctor.” 

“Ed? Ed!” Alphonse called. “Edward!” 

No answer. 

“They’ve taken him,” Mei said as she helped Fuery to sit up. 

“What?” 

“He’s not here, Al.” 

She stepped away from them and crouched. Making a new array she placed her hand in the middle. It glowed faintly though it didn’t seem to be affecting the area around them that Alphonse could see. 

“Mei, what are you doing?” 

“A trick Ed and I have been working on.” 

“A trick?” 

“Ed was curious how sensitive the Dragon’s Pulse was and whether or not it could be used to locate a specific person over a distance,” Mei explained. “He’s been practicing the technique playing hide and seek with the kids but he was wondering what an alkahesterist could do.” 

“Leave it to Ed.” Alphonse couldn’t help but smile despite his worry. Even without alchemy Edward was a student. He learned to sense the Dragon Pulse, though it hadn’t come easy, and now he was testing its limits. 

“This would be easier if he’d give me a focal point,” Mei grimaced. _Come on Ed. You know what to do_. “He might still be unconscious or they could have restrained him.” 

She didn’t dare contemplate the third option. 

# * * *

Edward groaned. His head throbbed. He touched the painful spot to find a lump but it wasn’t bleeding. His vision was slow to clear as he struggled to sit up. Both legs seemed to be in working order. That was good. His arm felt abnormally light and he realized the brace along with its blade were missing. _Damn_. 

“I do beg your pardon but it seemed prudent to remove that contraption while you were out.” 

Edward glared as the robed leader stepped out of the shadows. Not much had changed since their last meeting. His robes were the same, dingier perhaps. His condescending sneer was intact. Movement caught Edward’s attention. His eyes adjusted slowly and he made out the others: the Initiates and more robed adults, far more than the pair he fought before. He was more than a little out-numbered. 

His hand slipped to his left leg where the small kunai rested against his automail. It had been a whim when he asked Mei for it. Just maybe it would save his life but he had to wait for the opportunity. He glared at the crowd as he slowly stood palming the blade. They didn’t seem to notice focusing on their leader. 

“You will need this,” the robed figure said rolling a piece of chalk across the floor. It bumped against Edward’s shoe. 

Edward glanced at it before looking at the leader defiantly and said, “Excuse me?” 

“We have tried many times yet despite our faithful attempts we have not succeeded in creating what we desire,” the leader said. “But you have been blessed by the Sage. You can create the proper circle.” 

“You’re insane.” Edward scowled. 

“Open the door. And we shall all share the Sage’s Blessing.” 

“No.” 

“Prove to us who you are…Edward Elric.” 

Edward stiffened in surprise but his gaze did not falter. 

“Or do you prefer Fullmetal? The youngest State Alchemist in history. Savior of Amestris. A true progeny. Prove yourself to us.” 

“I have nothing to _prove_ to anyone…least of all to a mad man. And I won’t help you commit mass murder.” 

Silence fell as the leader struggled to hold his calm demeanor. This was not going as he planned. Edward’s reputation was that of a man nobody, not even the military, could control. Dimly they heard a train whistle and it stirred the leader back from his thoughts. 

“Our time is short,” the leader answered solemnly nodding to his guards. “We have places to be and our contract to fulfill. We don’t have time to convince you. So now we must use force.” 

“Dad?” 

“Daddy!” 

Edward froze. His eyes widened in surprise. It was impossible. He wouldn’t believe it. It couldn’t be true. He turned willing it to be a trick. It had to be…but it wasn’t. 

“Daddy!” Nina tried to step toward him but the robed figure held her back. 

Maes scowled at their captors looking to their father for guidance. 

“Let them go!” Edward demanded. “Let them go, right now!” 

“We can’t do that,” the leader answered. “You haven’t drawn my circle. Draw it and no harm will come to them.” 

“Draw it yourself,” Edward stomped on the chalk breaking it in two. “I won’t help you.” 

“You don’t have a choice, Fullmetal Alchemist. You will do as you’re told if you want them to stay safe. Or perhaps I should add them to the ingredients.” 

“You harm one hair on their heads and I _swear_ it’ll be the last thing you do!” 

“That all depends on you, doesn’t it?” 

Maes flinched at the fury in his father’s desperate voice. He had never known his father to be angry. Edward had never lost his temper in front of them before. Maes glanced at their captors. Their attention was wholly on his father. 

“Nina,” he whispered. “When I say so run to dad.” 

“Uh?” she stared at her brother eyes wide with terror. 

“Just do it, okay?” Maes whispered. 

Nervously she nodded. Maes hesitated a moment then whirled around kicking his captor in the shin. The man shouted as Maes turned on the robed figure holding his sister. He sank his teeth into the man’s hand. The man screamed in surprise. Nina felt the weight on her shoulder lift and she stumbled forward. 

Seconds later her brother was hauling her to her feet, “Run!” 

“Come back here!” their captors reached for them. One grasped Maes’s leg. 

Maes tripped and fell. The man yanked him back then suddenly let go. Maes glanced back to see their father had come to his aid. Edward kneed the robed man hard in the gut before thrusting his elbow into the back of the man’s head. 

“Don’t touch my kids!” Edward cast the inert body aside before glancing back at Maes. “Run! Hide! Now!” 

Maes scrambled to his feet and ran to where his sister crouched, crying. In front of her a kunai stuck in the ground, sparking faintly. Beside it he noticed a piece of broken chalk. Not knowing why he grabbed chalk as he pulled Nina to her feet. They darted across the warehouse to the stacks of crates. Shoving Nina in ahead of him Maes crawled into the cramped space. 

“Hey! Come back here!” 

A hand gripped his leg and someone tried to pull him back. Maes twisted and kicked at the hand with his free foot. It released him and he scrambled the rest of the way through. Nina sat hugging her knees in the shadows when he reached her. Her eyes were wide with terror. He crouched beside her pocketing the chalk. 

“Maes, I’m scared. Where’s daddy?” 

Maes hesitated listening to the sounds of the fight. He knew their dad had been part of the military but never really thought about his father actually fighting. Edward never showed more than playful annoyance and certainly had never been violent not even when punishing them. The level of fury their father showed now was wholly new to Maes. 

“Maes?” 

“Dad’s okay. He’s teaching those people a lesson. Come on. Let’s get a little further away.” 

Taking her by the hand Maes led them deeper into the maze of crates. He wasn’t worried about their father finding them. In all the times they played hide-and-seek Edward never failed to find them. Maes was confident their father would come for them when it was safe. They just had to make sure the other people didn’t find them first. 

# * * *

Edward ducked a wild swing, kicked his opponent in the chest and shoved the kid aside. He grasped the short spear the Initiate had held. Hefting it he glanced at the transmutation circle burned into the shaft. With a grimace he raised it using it to block another attack. Edward handled the spear with ease: blocking, feinting and driving his opponent back. The Initiates hesitated. It suited Edward fine if they didn’t attack. Even in his anger he would rather not fight kids. It was better to expend his fury on the adults. 

His robed opponent swung a sword. Edward blocked with the spear letting the sword blade bite into the shaft and stick. His opponent sneered, “You’re pretty good with that thing.” 

“I haven’t even gotten started,” Edward grumbled. “You made a big mistake dragging my kids into this.” 

The ground shook and the door suddenly blasted inward. Edward used his opponents surprise to swipe his weapon side and land a punch that sent the robed figure spinning. 

“Ed!” 

“Al!” Edward shouted. “I don’t care how, take them out! I’m done playing games!” 

Alphonse clapped his hands and thrust them to the ground. The ground swelled and thrust forward like battering rams scattering the Initiates as they sought cover. Mei tossed sets of blades before drawing a circle in front of herself and initiating her remote alkahestry. Cages sprouted ensnaring them one or two at a time. 

“Defend your leader!” The robed figure demanded. 

Still hesitant the Initiates nonetheless ran to the front. The circles on their weapons glowed and Alphonse dodged the ensuing alchemic attacks. The youngest Initiate used her staff to create rock projectiles and freed her friends. As they fought the Leader slipped away unseen by all but Edward. 

“No you don’t!” 

# * * *

“Master,” Duncan and several other guards met their Leader as he slipped into the shadows. “We didn’t anticipate the others finding us. How did they?” 

“Undoubtedly with some alchemic trick,” their Leader surmised. “They are powerful indeed. Blessed by the Sage himself. Imagine if we had the same power.” 

The warehouse rumbled with a wave of alchemic attacks. 

“We have no choice now but to go back to the beginning.” 

“What about our contract?” Duncan demanded. 

“The last shipment is on its way. We will keep our end of the deal. But we need the children, especially the boy. Find them now!” 

# * * *

Edward dodged stone spears and leapt behind the crates for cover. With barely a pause for a breath he disappeared into the dark maze beyond. The others didn’t concern him. It was the leader he wanted and he would take him down anyway he could. Still armed with the spear despite it being cut in half he threaded his way through the crates searching. The warehouse was bigger than anticipated. 

He paused and forced a breath. Willing himself to be calm Edward reached for the energy currents of the earth. Learning how to do it had been harder than he was willing to admit but if Ling could sense the Dragon’s Pulse without being alchemist than it stood to reason Edward could too. It just took practice and with enough trial and error he succeeded. But he had to be calm. 

The warehouse trembled again. It was distracting and worse it disrupted the energy flow. Still he felt something drawing him onward. Without hesitation he followed. 

“Daddy!” 

Edward stumbled to a stop whirling around. At the back of the warehouse was their robed leader. With him were several Initiates and robed bodyguards. The guards struggled to keep hold of Maes desperately trying to get free. 

“Nina! Maes!” Edward charged toward them. 

“Dad!” Maes shouted back. 

“Bury him,” the Leader announced. 

The Initiates hesitated but the robed guard grabbed a spear from the youngest and shoved it into the floor. The ground shook and fissures opened up toppling crates and collapsing the warehouse supports. 

“Damn you!” 

“Ed! Wait!” Alphonse suddenly appeared tackling him as the back of the storehouse sunk into wreckage. 

“Al! Get off!” Edward shoved him aside rising to his knees. 

“Ed! Stop!” Alphonse clutched his shoulder. “It’s too unstable!” 

“Let me go.” 

“Brother, just stop. We’ll get them another time.” 

“You don’t understand…They have them Al.” 

“What? Have who?” 

“Maes and Nina,” Edward shuddered as if the names were ripped from him. “They have my babies.” 

“What!” Alphonse looked to the pile of rubble in front of them. “No. That’s…Ed are you sure?” 

Edward’s shoulders trembled in rage. Tears ran down his cheeks. There was no stopping them. Alphonse didn’t dare question him. 

“Elrics!” Archer shouted as he and Armstrong arrived with their troops. “What is the meaning of this? I told you to stand down!” 

“Hey,” Mei stepped up, “we were ambushed!” 

“Ambushed,” Armstrong repeated. 

“They took Ed. We found him,” Mei proudly stated. 

“Why would they take Edward?” Armstrong asked. His gaze swept over the destruction and spotted the brothers. Edward staggered to his feet while Alphonse stood with his head bowed. “Alphonse? What is wrong?” 

Alphonse was silent and downcast. He couldn’t speak. He didn’t dare say it aloud. It could not be true. 

“Alphonse?” Mei asked placing her hand on his shoulder. “What is it?” 

“Ed said…” Alphonse could barely form the words. “They have Maes and Nina.” 

“What? How?” Mei gasped. 

“Maes and Nina?” Armstrong repeated. “You mean…Edward’s…” 

“DAMN IT!” Edward grasped a beam and tossed it aside causing part of the remaining structure to collapse. He staggered then sank back to the ground succumbing to a despair he had never known before.


	7. Chapter 7

Mustang stepped out of the car and onto the walk. He hesitated. After Armstrong’s report he rushed to the hotel but now he couldn’t bring himself to move forward. 

“Sir?” 

Hawkeye’s voice stirred him into taking a step. Once moving he kept putting the next foot forward. Even so his way was slow. Every step felt like his feet were lead. 

“Are you okay?” Hawkeye prompted as she followed him up the stairs. 

“I’m not looking forward to this,” Mustang admitted. 

“Neither am I,” Hawkeye agreed. The way in which Armstrong described Edward’s reaction was more than she could bear. She remembered Edward many years ago shortly after he lost his arm and leg. The look in his eyes had been one of utter desolation she had thought though Mustang saw it differently. Now she prepared herself for something far worse. 

Reaching the door Mustang hesitated. She had never known him to be so indecisive. Evidently he was preparing for the worse as well. Finally he rapped softly on the door. Moments ticked by and he worried he had not been heard but eventually the door cracked open and Alphonse appeared before them. 

He no longer had his chipper attitude. His eyes had lost their spark and his gaze was downcast. Alphonse barely seemed to register them, mumbling a greeting. 

“Armstrong told us what happened,” Mustang said. “How…how is he? How are you?” 

Alphonse hesitated then opened the door and let them in. Mustang and Hawkeye crossed the threshold and immediately froze in stunned disbelief. The room was a complete disaster. Anything that was not nailed down had been tossed around, smashed and broken. If Mustang didn’t know any better he would have said a tornado had gone through it. 

“Mei and I are working on cleaning it up,” Alphonse explained, “but there didn’t seem much point until Ed calmed down or he’d just break it again.” 

Even as he spoke an alchemic light flared. They looked to see Mei kneeling in front of her alkahestry array repairing a broken table. She met their gaze sadly. Even her usual cheer was gone. 

“Where is Ed?” Mustang asked. 

Alphonse nodded toward the far corner. Edward sat on the floor where he had finally succumbed to his exhaustion. He had flung his coat aside leaving him in a black tank top. His hair was unbound and hung loosely over his shoulders. He said nothing refusing to acknowledge his visitors. 

“Ed,” Mustang hesitated, “Armstrong told us what happened…I’m sorry…” 

“With all due respect, General,” Edward finally spoke, his voice hoarse and quiet, “you’re not the one who had to listen to Winry cry…” 

“We will find these people and we will get your children back. Every available officer is working around the clock. There will be no place to hide.” 

“Whoever they are…they better hope you find them before I do,” Edward glanced upward his eyes steeled in fury. 

Mustang had to admit even he quailed. Without another word he retreated to the hallway. Edward was never one to put on airs for others. He never once wore the official uniform of a soldier. Yet he had maintained a certain appearance. Mustang had never known him to succumb to despair. And why not? His children had been taken hostage by a mad man. 

Lost in thought Mustang didn’t immediately realize Alphonse had followed them. Mustang gave him a questioning look. Alphonse only shook his head and motioned for them to follow. He led them to the back stairwell. There he leaned against the wall collecting his thoughts. 

Still confused Mustang nonetheless waited studying the younger Elric brother. He could see something weighed heavily on Alphonse’s mind and it wasn’t just the fate of his niece and nephew. 

“Have you ever heard of Post Traumatic Shock?” Alphonse finally asked. “That’s a stupid question…of course you wouldn’t have.” 

“What do you mean? What is it?” Mustang asked. 

“It’s something that soldiers sometimes develop after they are repeatedly exposed to the battlefield. Something in their mind goes haywire, I guess. They can develop psychotic episodes, anxiety, insomnia, paranoia, night terrors…a bunch of other things.” 

“Sounds interesting,” Mustang said. “I wonder why I haven’t heard of it.” 

“Probably because there has never been an official study,” Alphonse said. “Winry’s great-grandfather was a battlefield surgeon and he was the one who noticed it. He applied to the military to study it but they weren’t interested. Everything I know about it was in notes Granny showed us years ago.” 

“But what does this have to do…” 

“Because Ed struggled with it,” Alphonse said. “Before Maes and Nina were born, before he and Winry were married, back when Ed and I first started our research project. I went east to spend a year in Xing and Ed went west into Creta…He had a bad experience there and it dredged some stuff up. The trauma of when we tried to bring mom back, our battles with the homunculi. Bunch of stuff. He started having nightmares and couldn’t sleep. He went home trying to outrun it. It didn’t work. The nightmares followed him.” 

Mustang and Hawkeye exchanged concerned glances. 

“It was a struggle for him. Luckily we had the notes to give us a starting place to help him. Although honestly I think Winry helped the most…and the kids.” 

“Why are you…” 

“I didn’t come here _just_ to help you,” Alphonse said. 

“You came to make sure he didn’t relapse,” Hawkeye guessed. 

“I didn’t have much hope in getting him to go home but I thought if I was here he wouldn’t have to bear it alone.” Alphonse explained. “Maes and Nina mean everything to me…but they mean a lot more to Ed. I can’t imagine what this is doing to him.” 

“I understand.” Mustang agreed. “None of us can bear this burden for him.” 

Alphonse nodded. 

“Alphonse,” Hawkeye gently prodded, “did you…” 

“No. I didn’t. Granny said everyone’s mind is different. How we react to things, process things. That’s why there are so many possible symptoms.” Alphonse explained. “Sometimes I wonder if being in the armor helped…protected me in a way. I mean everything I remember about that time seems like a dream. And I don’t mean it wasn’t real but when I was in the armor I couldn’t touch or feel or smell anything so it just kind of makes all those years more distant. Like a buffer. And since I couldn’t sleep I’d just stay up and think about everything over and over again. Maybe that helped too.” 

Mustang and Hawkeye nodded though they really didn’t have any experience that could relate to his. Both of them had seen their share of action and were weighed down by their experiences. They could relate a lot more to Edward’s experience than his brother’s. 

“I never thought it was fair. Ed always blamed himself for what happened no matter how many times I told him we were in it together. He gave up his alchemy to get my body back and then he had to deal with the Post Traumatic Shock and I didn’t. It just wasn’t fair. And now…” Alphonse wanted to say something more but words failed him. “I should get back and help Mei.” 

“We’ll be in touch.” Mustang turned to leave but hesitated before he asked, “Incidentally, those notes about Post Traumatic Shock…what did you do with them?” 

“The originals are still at home with Granny’s things. We had Sheska read them and make copies.” 

“And where are the copies?” 

“I took one set to Xing. Ling was interested in it. We gave others to Doctor Knocs and Marcoh. They were trying to get the military interested in making a study of it. Not sure what happened to Marcoh’s copy. Maybe Knocs has it or he might have passed it on to his son.” 

“I see.” Mustang nodded before heading down the stairs. Hawkeye followed him to the ground floor leaving Alphonse to return to the room and watch over his brother. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like that,” Hawkeye commented. 

“Al or Ed?” Mustang asked. 

“Both I guess.” 

“I’m afraid Ed’s right…Those people should pray we find them before he does.” 

“You don’t think…” 

“It’s almost ironic. In all the time he served the military he never once took a human life. He refused to. But now…I suppose we all have our breaking point.” 

“You think he’s broken?” Hawkeye asked. 

“You don’t?” 

“No,” she said. “He’s a father and his children are in danger. He’s not broken. He’s on a mission. As soon as he figures out the next move there will be no stopping him. He’ll do whatever he has to find and protect them.” 

“I just hope he’s strong enough to live with the consequences.” 

“Which ones? The consequences that he succeeds…Or the ones if he fails?” 

“Both.” 

# * * *

Alphonse sighed as he and Mei finished putting the room back in order. It felt good to do something but in the back of his mind his fears gnawed at him. _Where could they have taken Maes and Nina? Would they hurt them? No. The kids were leverage. They wouldn’t dare hurt them_. 

He sat on the edge of his bed, thinking. It had been almost a year since he’d seen his nephew and niece. They must have grown so big. A wave of homesickness suddenly hit him. _Why had he stayed away so long? Why didn’t he come home sooner?_ He could have gone to East City and Edward never would have set foot there. 

Even though he hadn’t seen them recently Alphonse could still picture them. Maes was a virtual copy of his father and Nina was a vision of her mother. Every time he saw them it was like looking at Edward and Winry at that age. He remembered the first night he saw his nephew. Alphonse had been in Xing and missed the birth because Maes had come early. When he did finally arrive home he found Edward napping on the couch and the new baby asleep on his chest. He had never seen his brother look so restful. 

Alphonse recalled his brother rocking them to sleep, feeding them, reading to them. Edward dutifully braided Nina’s ponytail every day. They would lie on the floor and color together. Outside they ran around the yard playing knights and Edward was the dragon. They would nap together wherever they happened to be: outside, in the study or in front of the fireplace. It seemed Maes and Nina inherited their father’s ability to sleep anywhere. No one except Winry knew better than Alphonse that the children were Edward’s entire world. 

Alphonse’s gaze drifted to where Edward sat, silent and brooding. Gone was his easy going nature and laughter. Alphonse had never seen him so despondent not even when he was dealing with the worst of his Post Traumatic Shock. 

“Brother, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow…” Alphonse hesitated. It didn’t seem Edward heard a word he said. “Ed.” 

“Places to go…contracts to fulfill,” Edward muttered. 

“What? What are you talking about?” 

“It’s what their leader said to me,” Edward said, “when he had me in the warehouse. He said their time was short and they had no other options. They had places to go and contracts to fulfill.” 

“Contract?” Alphonse repeated. “What kind of contract could he mean? With who?” 

“I don’t really care,” Edward said. “I want to know where he was going.” 

Dimly he heard a train whistle. 

“Places to…” Edward jerked to attention. “The train!” 

“What?” 

“I could hear the trains from the warehouse,” Edward lurched to his feet. “That’s why his time was short. They had to catch a train.” 

“A train?” Alphonse repeated. 

Edward grabbed his jacket as he rushed to the door. 

“Brother wait!” Alphonse stepped into his path. 

“There is no wait!” Edward snapped. “There is no stop! Not until I find them! I am going to follow every trail no matter how small. Do you understand?” 

“I do. But you have to understand—I’m not waiting either,” Alphonse said. “They are your kids but they are my niece and nephew. _Our_ family. We’re doing this together.” 

“So trains,” Mei prompted already pulling on her coat. 

Edward glanced from one to the other. He had forgotten they were suffering too. He wasn’t alone. 

“The trains,” Edward agreed. 

“What about Mustang? Shouldn’t we…” 

“No. He’ll insist on military involvement and I’m not sure I can trust them.” 

“What do you…” Alphonse cut off his objection. The look in his brother’s eyes was unmistakable. “What about Winry? You said she was on her way.” 

“Damn,” Edward hesitated. 

He had no qualms about leaving out the military but he wouldn’t do so to Winry. Without a word he went to the desk quickly writing a note. He couldn’t risk revealing too much in case another saw it first. Hopefully she would understand. He left it on the desk next to his suitcase. Almost as an afterthought he grabbed a shirt from the case. 

Alphonse and Mei were ready by the time he finished writing the note. Edward slipped on his shirt and shrugged into his coat as they left. They followed him along the hall and down the stairs. Reaching the lobby Edward paused at the front desk. 

“Ah Mister Elric,” the host greeted, “anything I can get you? Is the room to your liking?” 

“The room’s great. My wife will be arriving in a few days. If I’m not here when she arrives make sure she gets a key, all right?” 

“Of course, headed out?” 

“Yeah, late dinner.” Edward turned away. The less they knew the better. His note would give Winry her explanation and instructions. 

Once outside they broke into a run and headed toward the station. The streets were quiet this late at night which suited Edward just fine. Inside the station they found it as quiet as the street. There were few trains and fewer passengers. They took a moment to catch their breath as Edward tied his hair back into its usual ponytail. Then they headed to the information office. 

“Hey pops, you been here all night?” Edward asked as he reached the teller window. 

Inside an older gentleman stirred from his newspaper. He grumbled at the young man who addressed him. There wasn’t much to Edward’s appearance that impressed him but the determination shining in his eyes spoke volumes. 

“Since three o’clock and I’ll be here another six hours before I’m relieved. So what do you want?” 

“You notice any unusual passengers come through?” 

“You mean beside yourself? No.” 

“It would have been a group with two small children.” 

“Not seen anything and I’m not paid to see anything either.” 

Edward gritted his teeth. His frustration was unbearable and it was all he could do not to take his anger out on the old man in front of him. 

“Easy Ed,” Alphonse sensed his brother’s anxiety. 

“Then maybe you can tell me about a train. It would have departed from the station between six and six-thirty. I need to know where it was headed and its manifest.” 

“Train information is restricted.” 

“I figured. That’s why I brought this.” 

The station master stiffened as the young man reached into his coat. He expected a weapon: a knife at least, or a handgun. Instead he was handed a slip of paper. Gingerly he took it, half expecting ransom demands, but nearly fell out of his chair when he read the actual contents. 

“This is from the General’s office.” 

“Yes it is.” 

“East City murders…I’ve been reading about that. So you are here to catch them?” 

“That’s right. So how about helping me out,” Edward answered. 

Handing back the letter the station master paged through the daily record, “You said between six and six-thirty? No arrivals, but we did have one departure.” 

“One?” Alphonse asked. 

“Military supply train.” 

“Destination?” Edward prompted. 

“Ishval.” 

“Ishval? Why?” 

“It’s part of the reconstruction efforts. Military ships food, clothing, medical supplies, building materials, that sort of thing.” 

“But why would they risk getting on a military train?” Alphonse asked. “It doesn’t make any sense. They are on the run from the military.” 

“Maybe they plan on jumping off at another stop,” Mei suggested. 

“Military supply trains are express runs,” the train master said. “They don’t stop except at their destinations. That one refilled its water and tinder here so they can make the round trip to Ishval pretty easily.” 

“So it’s a straight shot to Ishval,” Edward said. “What could be out there that they need?” 

“If you want to find out you could always get on the next train,” the station master suggested. 

“There’s another train?” Edward asked. 

“Military supply train headed to Ishval from track seven. Departs in fifteen minutes.” 

“Perfect. Thanks pops. Let’s go, Al.” 

They hurried to the platform to see the military train making final preparations for departure. It took only a moment to finagle passage. The General’s letter was proving very useful. There were no passenger quarters only a small crew car. There they found a couple small bunks and a set of benches. There was also a cramped, foul-smelling bathroom none of them wanted to use. Despite the lack of amenities they settled into the seats. 

“This VIP stuff is a trip. Could get used to it.” 

Alphonse jerked to attention at his brother’s joke and managed an uneasy smile. It was good to hear his brother’s humor again but there was a grim set to Edward’s chin and no laughter in his gaze. Alphonse knew if they didn’t find answers soon his brother would certainly succumb to his torment. 

“We’ll find them, Ed.” 

“They better be safe and unharmed when we do.” 

# * * *

“Say here and be quiet,” the robed guard roughly shoved them into the box car and slammed closed the door. 

Maes and Nina sank onto the floor. Nina whimpered hugging her knees. Her brother glared at the closed door. The guard was probably stationed on the other side. There were no other doors and no windows. They were trapped. 

“Maes, I’m scared,” Nina sniffed. “Do you think daddy is okay?” 

“Dad is fine,” Maes stubbornly answered. “He’s fine and he’s coming for us.” 

“But he doesn’t know we are on a train,” Nina said. “And he doesn’t know where we are going.” 

Maes didn’t answer. His hand went into his pocket and withdrew the piece of chalk he snatched from the warehouse. They hadn’t bothered searching him for it. Either they didn’t know or didn’t care that he had it. Maybe he could write a message so their dad could find them. But what could he write and where could he put it so their father would find it? 

“What do you think they mean when they say they are going back to the beginning?” Nina asked. “That scary man keeps saying that.” 

Maes stayed silent. He was certain their dad would know if only he could be told. The people holding them hostage were not nice people and he remembered what his father said before leaving: _there were people doing bad things and hurting people_. These had to be the people their father came to stop. 

“Maes, I want mommy. I want to go home.” 

Maes’s gaze drifted taking in their surroundings. There were crates stacked on crates. He didn’t know where they were headed or what they were for but he had the feeling their captors didn’t really care. They were just using the train for travel. 

“Maes?” 

“It’ll be okay, Nina,” Maes finally said. 

Their father’s words came back to him: _when I’m gone you’re not just the big brother you’re the man of the house. I’m counting on you to take care of your mom and sister_. His dad was counting on him. Grabbing his sister’s hand he tugged her to her feet as he scrambled to his own. 

“Come on, Nina.” 

He dragged her across the car toward a stack of crates. Maes made her sit next to one as he knelt and used the chalk to draw on it. Nina watched the odd geometric pattern form as he worked. She still did not understand the significance the symbols had for her brother and father. It was like a secret language and she occasionally felt left out because she didn’t know it. 

“Maes, what are you doing?” 

“Don’t worry, Nina. It’s going to be okay. You are going to see mom and dad real soon. Make sure you give them big hugs. Okay?” 

“Maes?” 

“Don’t be afraid.” 

Maes placed his hand on the completed transmutation circle. It glowed under his touch. The crate suddenly opened surrounding Nina. She was too startled to scream as everything suddenly went dark. Nina hugged herself until all was quiet again. Hesitantly she looked to find herself inside the crate. It had expanded to encompass her fully. The rest of the crate was filled with rolls of woven cloth. 

“Maes?” 

“I’m here,” his voice was muffled from outside. 

Maes sat down his back resting against the crate. He pocketed the chalk and drew his knees against his chest. Inside the crate Nina heard the slats creak as he leaned against it. She shifted so she leaned against the same side. There wasn’t much space but she was small. 

“Maes?” 

“You should get some sleep,” he answered. 

“I’m too scared. Could you sing me a lull-a-by?” 

“Don’t be stupid. I don’t know any.” 

“Then…can you tell me a story?” 

Maes sighed. After a moment he said, “Once upon a time there was a princess. Her favorite thing in the world was a golden ball. One day she took it out into the garden but lost it in a deep well…” 

# * * *

Before the sun rose the small group was already making their way to the station and the crates that had been unloaded the night before. There was always a lot to do on such days. Behind them the Ishvalan settlement stood proudly against its arid surroundings. It had taken ten long years but Ishval was slowly reclaiming its place. 

The group of men wore traditional robes. Their dark skin provided them protection against the harsh sun and their white hair was cropped short. Taking up pry bars they working to open the crates and take stock of the contents. 

Selecting his first crate of the day an Ishvalan heaved on his pry bar. The crate creaked and splintered under his weight. For some reason it was a lot thinner and weaker than normal. Nonetheless he peeled back the top to reveal the textiles within. 

“Looks like the military is getting cheap with their materials. This crate is as thin as paper. What the…” 

Inside, tucked into one corner, he found a little girl. She stared at him with wide, fearful, blue eyes. They stared in stunned silence at this unexpected meeting. 

Nina didn’t know what to think of the man standing over her. She had never seen anyone with red eyes before though she remembered her dad said something about such people. Her father said they were powerful allies though she didn’t know what that meant. 

“Hey Komo, what’s wrong? Did the military stiff us again?” another worker called as the first stood over the child. 

Tears filled her eyes and she started sobbing, “I want my mommy and daddy!” 

Work on the other crates ceased at the sound of her wail. They gathered around in stunned silence as the little one continued to cry. They weren’t sure what to make of this unprecedented event. 

“What’s going on over there?” a woman called as she approached with a jug of water on her head. Beside her, her son lugged a sack of biscuits for the workers. “What is…” 

She hesitated only a moment before shoving the water jug in the hands of the nearest worker and rushing to the crate. Scooping up the child she lifted her from the crate and set her on her feet. 

“There, there, it’s all right,” she tenderly dried the little one’s tears. “You are safe, dear one. No need to cry.” 

“What are you doing Miah?” Komo demanded. “That child is Amestrian.” 

“I can see that,” she glared at him. “Can you not see she is a defenseless child? She is scared, wanting her parents. Would you have me turn my back on her? There, there, you are all right. Can you tell me where you come from, little one? Do you know where your parents are?” 

Nina studied the woman. She had the same red eyes as the others but hers were kind. The woman had a gentle smile like her mother’s. Nina stepped into the woman’s arms as her sobs began anew. 

“I want my mommy and daddy.” 

“There, there. We’ll find them,” Miah stroked her hair as she embraced the weeping girl. “Ki, go to the village. Find the priest. He is good friends with the Major. Surely he can find out where this child is from.” 

Miah picked up the child cradling her tenderly as her sobs slowly quieted. 

“What are you going to do?” Komo asked. 

“I’m taking her home of course. This poor thing needs food, shelter, clean clothes and a bath. Poor thing.” 

“You’re taking it home?” 

“What would you have me do?” Miah demanded. “If it was our son lost in a strange land among people who were not his own…would you wish him to be treated as callously as you would have me treat this one?” 

He gave no answer lowering his eyes in shame. Turning out the needy was not the way of Ishvala. 

“Run on now, Ki. Bring the priest.”


	8. Chapter 8

Edward, Alphonse and Mei stepped off the train with some trepidation. A warm blast of desert air greeted them with harsh sand. Ishval proved more barren than they anticipated. 

“Listen, it will take an hour to unload,” the engineers warned. “Once this train leaves there won’t be another for a week. Got that?” 

“Yeah, got it,” Edward tugged the collar of his jacket and walked down the platform. 

The office was small barely the size of a cubical. There was no one inside. A sign simply said back in five. On the desk a sign-in sheet had been left for arriving train crews. 

“Where do you suppose…” 

“They probably don’t get many trains,” Edward said, “but according to this there were only two trains here before us. The one we’re after was the only one here the entire time it was in the station.” 

“What about the other one?” Alphonse asked. 

“Left an hour before the other arrived assuming these times are correct.” 

“So what? They came all this way just to ride the same train back?” Alphonse asked. 

“That…or they are still here.” 

“Is that even possible?” Alphonse asked. “I mean, can a group of Amestrians really _hide out_ in Ishval?” 

“Don’t know. But I do know who we can ask,” Edward said. “Major Miles is still stationed here, isn’t he?” 

“I think so. He was put in charge of all Ishvalan affairs.” Alphonse agreed. 

“So let’s find him.” 

“Yeah sure. I mean, we can’t go anywhere for an hour anyway. But do you think it’s okay for us to just wander around Ishval?’ 

“If they know what is good for them they’ll stay out of my way.” 

“That’s probably not the best attitude to have,” Alphonse cautioned but followed. 

If Edward heard he gave no sign as he disembarked from the station and headed into the settlement. The buildings were made of mud brick and stone. The architecture was not intricate but sturdy and built to withstand the beating sun and unpredictable storms. 

The streets were busy with reconstruction efforts. New materials were being hauled to construction projects. Food was distributed equally among families who lined up for their share. The activity halted as the trio of outsiders walked by. Edward looked neither right nor left focused only on the path ahead. Whether he noticed the distrustful and hate filled stares he did not say but the looks made Alphonse nervous. 

It had been a long time since he saw his brother lose his temper yet he recognized the signs. He knew Edward walked a knife’s edge of control. If he fell either way it would not turn out well for anyone. A stone suddenly flew through the air. Edward stopped short at the last minute letting it smash against the ground near him. 

The world suddenly seemed to freeze. Edward looked in the direction it had been thrown. Across the street they saw a boy only six or seven years old. His red eyes were filled with fury and hatred that made Alphonse quail. Behind the boy an older girl stood in shock at the boy’s actions. 

“What are you doing here, Amestrian!” the boy demanded. “Go back to where you came from. You don’t belong here!” 

The girl grabbed the boy’s shoulder holding him back. Her eyes were wide with fear as she said, “Please don’t hurt him. He’s just a kid.” 

Edward’s gaze slid from one to the other. He stared at the boy for a moment. Perhaps it was his silence or the resigned look in his stare but the boy hesitated to call out more insults. 

Quietly Edward finally spoke, “You have a good big sister. Take care of each other.” 

Then he turned and continued on his way. Alphonse gave the kids a wave and a friendly smile before hurrying after his brother. They were long gone before the kids overcame their shock. Edward continued ignoring the Ishvalans they passed. Alphonse grew more concerned. Kids were one thing. He certainly didn’t want an angry populace attacking them. 

“Major Miles!” Edward suddenly called out. 

Alphonse jerked to attention. While he was busy watching for trouble around them he had neglected what was ahead. In front of them was a familiar figure. Dark glasses shaded his eyes but they knew underneath they were red. Among the Ishvalans he blended in distinguished only by his military uniform. At the sound of his name he turned to watch their approach. 

“Fullmetal?” Miles asked as they reached him. “Well this is a surprise. And…Mei, correct? And…wait…Alphonse Elric? I heard a rumor you had returned to your original body. I’m glad.” 

“Thanks.” Alphonse gave him a nervous smile. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“We need to know if any Amestrians have been hanging around,” Edward said. 

“Amestrians?” 

“Small group, mostly kids. They would have had two little ones with them: ages four and three.” 

Miles hesitated. There was a desperation in Edward’s eyes that warned him his next words had to be chosen carefully, “I’m sorry. You are the first Amestrians I’ve seen wandering the streets. Any Amestrian would have a hard time hiding around here. They are not generally welcome.” 

“I got that.” Edward turned away. “Thanks anyway.” 

“Wait…” 

“Sorry Major,” Alphonse said, “we’d explain but we’re kind of in a hurry. We need to get back to the station and look into its records.” 

Mei gave a wave as they followed after Edward already several paces ahead. 

“Daddy!” 

Edward froze. As if in a dream he turned toward the voice. His gaze fell on two loan figures but it was the smaller one that drew his attention. She wore Ishvalan robes yet her hair was golden and her eyes a deep shade of blue. Breaking away from her escort she ran toward him. 

“Daddy!” 

Edward knelt and scooped her up. She clung to him as he shook with relief. Tears blurred his vision. She was in his arms. She was safe. His baby was safe. 

“I was scared, daddy. I didn’t know if you could find me.” 

“Nothing in the world could stop me from finding you, princess. Nothing.” 

“Greetings Brother,” Miles said as the second figure joined them. “You remember Mei Chang and Alphonse Elric.” 

“Hello Mister Scar,” Mei greeted. Her normal good cheer was greatly restored by Nina’s unexpected recovery. 

“Scar?” Alphonse repeated surprised. 

Nina’s escort was dressed in the robes of an Ishvalan monk. His hair had grown out and was tied back yet the scar on his forehead and the tattoos on his arms were distinctive as was his stern look. 

“Mei,” he greeted. “And…Alphonse. Then the rumors are true.” 

Alphonse gave him a nervous smile. 

“I take it you know the girl.” 

“She’s my niece, Nina.” 

“ _Your_ niece?” 

“Ed and Winry’s daughter.” 

Scar’s eyes widened in surprise. His gaze drifted to the man holding the little girl. He had certainly grown since their last meeting. Scar heard Edward had returned home after the Promised Day. It hadn’t occurred to the Ishvalan he would go on to start a family. It seemed short-sighted now. He wasn’t a reckless kid anymore yet he was still the same. It was Fullmetal. 

“What about Maes?” Alphonse asked. 

“Who?” 

“Nina’s brother. They were taken at the same time. They should have been together,” Alphonse said. 

“Only the girl was found,” Scar replied. 

Alphonse’s gaze dropped and his hopes fell. Mei laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He tried to give her a smile but couldn’t quite manage it. Looking to his brother he said, “Ed…” 

“I heard.” 

Acknowledging him for the first time Edward studied Nina’s escort. If he was surprised to see the scarred Ishvalan again he didn’t show it. There was still unfinished business between them but Edward had no desire to dredge up old wounds. The safety of his family was all that mattered. 

“Thank you. For finding and taking care of Nina.” 

Scar hesitated. There was no doubting the sorrow in Edward’s gaze as well as the desperation lurking underneath. One of his children had been found but another was still missing. He was a father on a mission. 

“Your gratitude is unnecessary. I am not the one who found her but I will pass your words to those that did. They will be glad to know she has been safely returned to you.” 

“I know you are in a hurry but you should explain the situation in more detail,” Miles said. “Perhaps we can help.” 

# * * *

“And that’s it,” Alphonse said after relating the full story to Miles and Scar. 

They stood in the Major’s office which was nothing impressive. Aside from the desk and chair there was a sofa that had seen better days but all of them were content to stand. Alphonse’s gaze drifted to the door leading to Miles’s file room. A cot had been set up there for Nina. As soon as the excitement of their reunion passed she fell asleep in Edward’s arms. He thought it best to lay her down for a nap. Edward hadn’t returned and Alphonse was worried. Finding Nina was a great relief but it only made finding Maes that much more urgent. _Who knew what their captors would do now that they lost one of their hostages?_

“After everything that was sacrificed, everything that was nearly lost, are you telling me some fools are attempting to start it again?” Scar demanded bringing Alphonse back to reality. 

“We’re not exactly sure what their end goal is,” Alphonse said. “There are a lot of things about this case that are peculiar. But we know they are attempting to create a Philosopher’s Stone and they’ll do anything to get it done.” 

“Including kidnapping Fullmetal’s children,” Miles said. 

“Yeah.” 

“But why would Mustang bring you two into this in the first place?” 

“Doctor Marcoh died several years ago and since we destroyed all evidence of his work Ed and I are pretty much the only ones left who know anything about the Philosopher’s Stone and human transmutation,” Alphonse answered. 

“So when the investigation stagnated Mustang called in experts.” 

“Ed hasn’t been part of the military for years so calling on him was definitely a last resort.” 

“I heard he turned in his certification and resigned his commission,” Miles nodded. 

“It’s kind of hard to be a State Alchemist when you’re not even an alchemist anymore.” 

“Not an alchemist?” Scar repeated. 

“Giving up his alchemy was the sacrifice he made to get my body back,” Alphonse explained. “Kind of a crazy thing for him to do but I don’t think he ever regretted it. And Maes and Nina keep him pretty busy at home. If Ed thought for even a moment getting involved in this would come back to them he wouldn’t have touched it.” 

Scar fell silent turning over what he heard. He sensed from the start there was something different about Edward. The idea that anyone would freely give up an essential part of themselves, even to save someone they loved, was almost impossible to believe. Yet he had seen the closeness of the brothers firsthand. Battling with them as well as fighting alongside them taught him they were very different from other alchemists. 

What was more they had been successful. Alphonse had been restored to his proper body. Perhaps alchemists such as they could have restored even Nina Tucker to her proper form. He had not thought of the little girl who had turned into a chimera by her father for a long time. It had always been his belief such an atrocity was irreversible, but now… 

“Your brother’s body, that is also back to normal,” Scar finally commented. 

“He still has an automail leg but I was able to get his arm back,” Alphonse gave a wry smile that was hard to read and suggested a deeper story. “So how did you find Nina?” 

“She was found in a supply crate,” Scar answered. “When they opened it she was inside.” 

“That doesn’t make sense. Why would they kidnap her and lock her in a crate only to leave her behind?” 

“Because they aren’t the ones who put her in there, Al.” 

They jerked to attention to see Edward had finally rejoined them. He leaned against the wall beside the file room. The door was left ajar allowing him to see the little one asleep on the cot using his jacket for her blanket. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Maes put her in the crate.” 

“Maes?” 

“Your son?” Miles asked. “You expect us to believe a four year old could pry open a crate, stuff his sister inside and nail it shut without attracting attention?” 

“No.” Edward shook his head. “Nina said they were left alone in the train car. Maes drew circles on the crate and it swallowed her.” 

“Circles?” Scar repeated. 

“Swallowed?” Miles said. 

“Ed, are you saying Maes…why didn’t you tell me?” Alphonse demanded. 

“You really should come home more often brother. Maes has been wanting to surprise you,” Edward managed a smile but it faded quickly. 

“So you’re son is an alchemist,” Scar said. 

“He is and he used it to protect his sister because that is what big brothers do,” Edward answered. His gaze was fierce and worried. 

“Why didn’t he hide in the crate too?” Alphonse asked. 

“Because he couldn’t,” Miles said. “If both of their hostages disappeared they would have torn the train apart looking for them. But if only one disappeared they were more likely to cut their losses and keep the one they had. Brave boy.” 

Edward bowed his head. He never wanted to admit how much Maes reminded him of himself fearing his son would repeat his mistakes. Yet he wasn’t surprised Maes would go to such lengths to protect his sister. Hadn’t Edward always told Maes he was the big brother and it was his job to watch out for his sister? 

“I don’t suppose…Nina was it?…I don’t suppose she said anything else. A destination, perhaps?” 

“No. All she said was that their leader kept repeating how they were going back to the beginning.” 

“ _Back to the beginning_?” Alphonse repeated. “What could that mean?” 

Edward shook his head. 

“This started in East City so maybe it means they were planning on going back all along?” Mei suggested. 

“Maybe,” Edward allowed, “but we’re missing some big pieces of the puzzle. Al and I trained with a teacher for years before we even considered the Philosopher’s Stone. Yet we now have a bunch of amateurs trying to create it. They are armed with weapons you can’t get in Amestris and they aren’t cheap either. And we still don’t know why they came all the way out here in the first place.” 

“Maybe they needed something they could only get here,” Alphonse suggested. “What do you think, Major?” 

“I can’t imagine anything they would want that Ishval provides.” Miles shook his head. “Certainly not for alchemy.” 

“Then maybe it was something on the train?” Mei said. 

Miles retrieved a clipboard from his desk and paged through the train’s manifest saying, “Food, textiles, building materials, tools, medical supplies. Same things we receive every week.” 

“What about the train before that? According to the login there was another train last night,” Alphonse prompted. 

“Another train,” Miles flipped through the sheets. “Ah, here. That was a monthly supply train from Aerugo.” 

“From where?” Edward demanded. “You thinking what I am thinking, Al?” 

“We were wondering how they were smuggling the weapons across the border. A train with charitable goods would be the perfect cover.” 

“No one would think twice if there were a few extra crates, would they? That’s why they were in such a hurry to catch the military train.” 

“Right. The military supply trains are the only ones that come out here and they had to get to the Aerugo shipment before the Ishvalans discovered the weapons,” Alphonse agreed. 

“What are you two talking about?” Miles asked. 

“The alchemic weapons I told you about,” Alphonse explained. “You can only get them in Aerugo.” 

Scar slammed his fist against the desk saying, “Are you telling me someone has been using aid to my people as cover to smuggle in these unholy weapons?” 

“I don’t have proof,” Edward answered. “At this point it is just conjecture but…yeah…I think it’s a good possibility.” 

“Conjecture or not, that’s enough to call Eastern Command,” Miles reached for the phone. 

“No!” Edward slammed down the receiver. “We can’t.” 

“If you’re right a shipment of those weapons is headed for East City as we speak.” 

“If we contact Eastern Command their inside man might warn them and that puts Maes at risk.” 

“Inside man?” Miles repeated. “They have a traitor in the ranks?” 

“I don’t have proof but I can do the math,” Edward answered. “Personal information regarding State Alchemists is classified. Place of birth, hometown, family, all of that is restricted and not available to the public. Add that to the fact Mustang knew nothing about Maes and Nina before he came to talk to me. Yet these people knew exactly where to find them. How’s your math, Major?” 

Miles released the phone receiver and removed his hand. His math was pretty good. Edward was right. It didn’t add up to anything good. 

“I can’t risk Maes like that,” Edward slowly relaxed. “Besides I don’t think East City is their target.” 

“Why is that?” 

“They’ve been trying to create a Philosopher’s Stone and murdering dozens all across East City. Command is on high alert. Inside man or not they’re stirring up a lot of trouble and making spectacles of themselves.” 

“I see your point. It could be a smokescreen but it’s more likely they have a different target in mind,” Miles agreed. 

“ _Back to the beginning_ ,” Edward sighed. His gaze drifted to the map on the wall. There were a lot of beginnings. His mind raced with everything he knew about them: a leader recruiting impressionable young alchemists, trying to create Philosopher’s Stones to increase their alchemic power and _confer the blessings of the Sage…Back to the beginning…Could it be?_

“Xerxes.” 

“What?” Alphonse stirred from his own thoughts. 

“Could it be that simple?” Edward circled the desk for a better look at the map. 

“Ed?” 

“Something their leader said back at the warehouse. He said they wanted the blessings of the Sage. That’s why they wanted the Philosopher’s Stone. _The Sage_ could only mean one thing. Which means back to the beginning would be…” 

“Xerxes.” 

“Why Xerxes?” Miles asked. 

“Because that’s where alchemy began,” Alphonse said. 

“Alchemy began in Xerxes?” Scar asked. “How do you know that?” 

“It has to do with a couple fables,” Edward said. “The Eastern and Western Sages. Every student of alchemy and alkahestry has heard of one or the other. And they both came from Xerxes.” 

“So you think that because they couldn’t get the transmutation circles to work in East City and they couldn’t get you to draw it for them they would go to Xerxes to try,” Alphonse said. 

“These people know next to nothing about alchemy. They are confusing it with mysticism. They barely grasp the fundamentals. What would you do in their place?” 

“When you put it like that…a _pilgrimage_ to Xerxes makes sense. But what does that have to do with the weapons?” 

“I don’t think it does,” Edward said. “From the very beginning nothing has made sense. This group trying to create Philosopher’s Stones…it’s sloppy. Smuggling in those weapons takes organization and connections.” 

“You think someone else has been smuggling in the weapons.” 

“ _Places to go. Contracts to fulfill_. Their leader’s words.” 

“So they were hired for something,” Miles said. 

“And they were provided those weapons. That’s why I don’t think East City is the target. It’s just the collection and distribution point. Whoever hired them has larger plans in motion.” 

“Even if we catch this group they may not have the information for the final plan,” Alphonse said. 

“If anyone knows it would be their leader. I bet you anything he’s on his way to Xerxes. And Maes will be with him.” 

“They are a half day ahead of us,” Alphonse said. “Our train leaves in twenty minutes. We’re going to need to hurry if we are going to catch up.” 

“We’re not going to catch up,” Edward corrected. “We’re going to beat them to it.” 

“How?” 

“Major Miles, do you have some horses we can use?” 

“Horses?” 

“Ed, what are you planning?” 

“They are using the trains, right? Trains run on schedules and it takes them way off course. With horses we can cut straight across the desert.” 

“You want to _cross_ the desert,” Alphonse repeated. 

“Yes.” 

“What about Nina? We can’t take her with us,” Alphonse said. “Winry should be in East City by now. We could send her back.” 

Edward shook his head saying, “I’m not so sure East City is safe for either of them. If there is a traitor in the ranks he could start a lot of trouble and keep the military busy, too busy to be chasing leads.” 

“You think they might try to take Winry as a hostage. Leverage her against you like they tried to do with the kids.” 

“If Mustang is half as smart as I think he is he’s figured this out. He should have put her under guard. I hope.” 

“If the safety of your child and wife concern you then I can assure you both will be safe here,” Scar said. 

Edward looked at him studying the Ishvalan carefully before saying, “I have your word?” 

“My word as a true Ishvalan. No harm will come to any descendants of the Rockbells.” 

Edward hesitated a moment longer then said, “Okay. Here’s what we’ll do.”


	9. Chapter 9

“This is it? This is all Investigations has turned up?” Mustang tossed the papers aside. “What do they think they are doing?” 

He stood and faced the window hoping the view would clear his mind. 

“There was never much to go on,” Hawkeye reminded. She did not add _until Edward showed up_. Despite her silence Mustang knew where her mind went. 

“I can’t go back to Fullmetal with nothing not after dragging his children into this.” 

“Miss! You can’t go in there!” 

“I don’t care what your military protocols are. He’ll see me…Now!” 

The door was suddenly flung open revealing Winry. She wore a skirt and leggings as well as fitted jacket. Her eyes were glazed with unshed tears but her expression was determined. Mustang stared in surprise but he really shouldn’t have been. Of course she would come. She wouldn’t sit around waiting. 

“Miss, please if you don’t come with me I’ll have to call the MPs.” 

“It’s all right,” Mustang interrupted. 

The officer nervously looked from him and Hawkeye before saluting and quietly leaving. Nothing was said until the door quietly clicked shut. 

“Ah…Winry…” 

“Where is Ed?” Winry closed the distance. 

“He’s—he’s at the hotel…” Mustang stammered taken back by the ferocity of her approach glad the desk was between them. She certainly wasn’t the sweet hostess she had been in her home. 

“No. He’s not. I just came from there. Al and Mei are gone too.” 

“Gone? Are you sure?” 

“You really have no idea, do you?” 

“No. I’m sorry.” 

She blinked as tears filled her eyes. He was afraid she would start shouting. Instead tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she covered her face and sobbed. Mustang froze unsure of what he should do. Luckily Hawkeye was not so indecisive. Gently she led Winry to one of the sofas and sat with her while she cried. 

“First Maes and Nina disappear. I had all of Resembool out looking for them. I called Ed because I thought he might know where they would hide. I never thought they would be…that someone would…” 

Hawkeye rubbed her shoulders in comfort. 

“And now Ed and Al are off somewhere too.” 

“You know for certain?” Hawkeye asked. It was unbelievable Edward would leave East City without word of the children. 

For an answer Winry offered her a wrinkled note. Taking it Hawkeye read it quickly before handing it to Mustang. It was straightforward enough for both to understand. 

> _Winry_
> 
> _Al and I have gone after the kids. Stay safe. Don’t talk to anyone except Mustang, Hawkeye or Armstrong._
> 
> _Ed_

“He left that in the room,” Winry said accepting a tissue from Hawkeye. 

“What do you think?” Hawkeye prompted her superior. 

“He must have figured something out after we talked,” Mustang answered. “Some clue to the group’s next move. What’s more…he’s figured out someone in the military is providing them information.” 

“The military?” Hawkeye asked. “Are you sure?” 

“Personal information about State Alchemists, current and former, is restricted. Even I didn’t know about his kids until I met them. Funny how this group knew about them and where to find them. Convenient.” 

“We have a traitor in the ranks,” Hawkeye agreed. 

“That’s why he hasn’t contacted us,” Mustang surmised. “And why he warned Winry not to talk to anyone except those he _knew_ he could trust.” 

“So what do we do?” Hawkeye asked. 

Mustang looked at the short note again and said, “There’s not much we can do about the children. Edward’s gone after them himself. That leaves cleaning house. If there is a traitor in the ranks I will flush them out.” 

“When do we start?” 

“Immediately. That means Winry will have to be placed under protective custody.” 

“Me?” Winry looked up surprised. “Why?” 

“These people have already taken your children hostage…I’m not going to give them a chance to do the same with you. Besides, I’m pretty certain Fullmetal would kill me if anything happens to you. Hawkeye I’m placing you as her bodyguard.” 

“And if someone questions my absence?” 

“We’ll file it as a temporary leave of absence…family emergency.” 

“Do you have a safe house in mind?” 

“I think it’s best for her to remain at the hotel. Edward will avoid military channels but he may try to contact her directly. You two will hole up in his room for now.” 

“And what will you do?” Hawkeye asked. 

Mustang looked at the note one more time before setting it in a dish. Snapping his fingers he burned it to ash and said, “There is a rat in my Command. I’m going to smoke him out.” 

“Alone?” 

“I’ll have Armstrong with me and we have a place to start…the investigation task force. They’ve had the most contact with Ed since he came here. I’m sure he wasn’t shy talking to Armstrong about his kids. They are the ones most likely to have overheard. Everyone is suspect until they are cleared.” 

“Isn’t it supposed to be innocent until proven guilty?” 

“Not this time.” 

# * * *

Winry sat in the window seat staring out across the crowded buildings. The lights of the city used to thrill her but now the magic was gone. She sighed hugging herself. 

“Winry are you all right?” Hawkeye asked. It had been several days and no word had come to them from Edward or Command. Hawkeye had abandoned her military attire preferring a plain black t-shirt and trousers. Her sidearm was secured in her shoulder holster, loaded and ready. 

“I just want them back,” Winry finally answered. “I want to hold them. I want my babies in my arms again. I must sound so selfish.” 

“Not at all,” Hawkeye sat next to her placing an arm around her shoulders. “You sound like a mother…a good mother.” 

“I wish I knew they were safe. I know Ed. This is tearing him up. He’ll never forgive himself if anything happens to them.” 

A knock at the door startled them and a muffled voice from the hall called out, “Room service.” 

“I didn’t order anything,” Winry said. 

“Neither did I.” Hawkeye drew her sidearm. “Hide in the bathroom. Go.” 

Winry obeyed. She thought Mustang and Hawkeye were being overly cautious when they insisted she be under guard. Her concern was only for her children and the thought she could be in danger seemed far off and unlikely. 

Hawkeye move to the door positioning herself against the wall. She eased forward to peer through the peep hole and stifled a mild curse before pulling the door open careful to keep herself out of sight. The bellhop pushed the trolley in only to have Hawkeye’s pistol press against his temple. 

“Hello…Havoc.” 

“Geez Riza,” Havoc straightened. “Give a guy a heart attack.” 

“Fair is fair. You nearly gave us one,” Hawkeye checked the hall before closing the door and holstered her weapon. “Winry, it’s safe.” 

Winry eased out of the bathroom, slow to relax. She hugged herself as she approached the newcomer. He was tall. His blonde hair was short and spiky and he sported a tuft of a beard at his chin. The smile he gave her was playful and roguish. It reminded her of Edward and her fears pressed against her again. 

“This is Jean Havoc, formerly First Lieutenant,” Hawkeye introduced. “Havoc, this is Winry. I’m not sure if you two ever met.” 

“Hello,” Havoc greeted cordially as he peeled off the bellhop uniform and exchange it for his coat hidden under the cart. 

“No, we haven’t met,” Winry answered. “Ed and Al told me about him though.” 

“What are you doing here?” Hawkeye asked. “Last I heard you and Breda were running security for Rebecca.” 

“Well, to be frank, Ed sent me.” 

“Ed? Where is he? Is he all right?” Winry burst with questions. 

“Ah…sorry…” Havoc hesitated taken back by her flurry of questions. “He didn’t say. He said he couldn’t go into details and that he needed a favor.” 

“What favor?” Hawkeye asked. Her curiosity was also piqued. This was the first confirmed word from Edward since his sudden disappearance from East City. 

“He gave me the name of the hotel and room number and asked me to escort Winry to the train station.” 

“Train station?” 

“He said there will be a special train waiting for us at platform ten. We’re to be there at nine and ride it to its last stop.” 

“That’s all he said?” Winry asked her hopes slowly falling. 

“He specifically told me to leave the military out of it but also that I might find you under guard in which case I was to use my own discretion. I’m glad it’s you,” Havoc nodded to Hawkeye. “You have any ideas why?” 

“I do but we don’t have time. We only have fifteen minutes to get to the station.” 

“I have a car waiting.” 

“Winry…it’s your call,” Hawkeye said. 

“I have to go. Ed wouldn’t have sent him if it wasn’t important.” 

“All right. Then we go.” 

Winry grabbed her bag as a muffled voice suddenly crackled, “You better hurry up, Havoc. Six military guys just went into the hotel.” 

Havoc lifted the silver platter cover to reveal the bulky receiver of a handheld radio. Hefting it he pressed a button saying, “We’re on our way down.” 

“What is that?” Hawkeye asked shouldering her hastily packed go-bag with backup sidearms and extra ammo as well as her rifle case. 

“Like it? It’s the latest in two-way communication. Doesn’t have the greatest range though.” 

“Don’t show it to Fuery.” She checked the hallway before motioning them on. 

Havoc led the way to the emergency stairs avoiding the main stairwell used by guests. He ushered Winry downward as Hawkeye paused at the door. She heard the familiar clomp of military boots and peered around the corner to see the six uniformed figures approach the room they recently vacated. They weren’t familiar to her except for their superior. Silently she slipped back into the stairwell and hurried after the others. She had seen enough. 

The stairs brought them to a door leading to a back alley where a car was waiting. Havoc slipped into the front seat with the driver while Winry and Hawkeye got into the back. 

“Hey Riza. Long time.” 

“Breda,” Hawkeye acknowledged. “You too?” 

“Well Havoc can’t drive worth a damn.” 

Breda was more on the portly side, shorter than Havoc and not as trim though clearly strong. His reddish-brown hair was still buzzed in the military fashion and he displayed his usual five o’clock shadow. Shifting the automobile into gear he merged into the scant late-night traffic. He watched the mirrors but maintained a sedate pace to avoid attracting attention. 

“So are you going to tell us what’s with all the cloak and dagger?” Breda asked. “Ed wasn’t specific over the phone.” 

“There has been a string of murders in East City,” Hawkeye answered. Though they were no longer military she had no qualms explaining the situation. “The perpetrators have been trying to create Philosopher’s Stones. Ed was brought in for his expertise to catch them. Now they’ve kidnapped his children.” 

“Children?” Havoc jerked around. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Who’d have kids with that hot-tempered runt?” 

“I guess you don’t know we’ve been married for six years,” Winry said. 

Havoc blinked too stunned to say anything. Beside him Breda only managed, “Whoa.” 

“We now suspect someone in the military is working with the kidnappers,” Hawkeye continued rather enjoying their shock. She was again struck by how unfortunate it was that none of them kept in touch with Edward. The Day of Reckoning had left a void in Amestris and they had been busy filling it. Still they should have taken the time. 

“So that is why he wanted to avoid the military,” Breda said then glanced at Winry, “I’m sorry about your kids.” 

She nodded. 

“Can I ask…” 

“Maes and Nina. Maes is almost five. Nina is three and a half.” 

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group as they pulled up to the station. Havoc disembarked retrieving a rucksack and duffle from the trunk as Hawkeye and Winry joined him. 

“Breda, do me a favor,” Hawkeye leaned over to peer into the window. “I need you to get a message to the General. Tell him Archer came to the hotel. He’ll understand. Be discrete.” 

“You got it. Be careful and good luck.” 

“You sure you want to tag along?” Havoc asked as they hurried inside. “Technically Ed didn’t say anything about you needing to come.” 

“I have orders to keep Winry safe,” Hawkeye answered. “You’re the one who doesn’t need to be here.” 

“Are you kidding? This is the most excitement I’ve seen in quite awhile. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” 

Inside the station was quiet with few travelers about. Havoc bypassed the office and ticket windows. His instructions were to head directly for the platform. 

“Are you sure it is platform ten?” Hawkeye suddenly asked. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Look at the train.” 

He followed her gaze to see a military supply train. 

“That’s…interesting. Yo!” 

Havoc waved to the engineers waiting beside it. They touched their caps and one stepped forward to meet them. He was not particularly intimidating, a little on the short side. His face was smeared with oil and grit and his hair was unkempt. His gaze was not threatening but it wasn’t welcoming either. 

“Are you the VIPs we were told to wait for?” 

“Ah, yeah. That’s us, I guess,” Havoc nodded. “We’re supposed to go to the last stop.” 

“Son, this train only makes one stop. Well, all aboard. We’ll put you up in the crew car though it is not much.” 

He pointed to the first car behind the tinder car as he and his fellow engineers made final preparations for departure. The crew car was small, lined with a few bunks and a cramped dining area with small benches and a foldable table. As she was not particularly tired Winry sat down with her bag at her feet and stared out the window as the train pulled away from the station. Hawkeye sat beside her while Havoc took a seat across from them with the rest of their baggage piled next to him. 

“Now I know why Ed suggested this,” Havoc patted his rucksack and opened it to reveal sandwiches, snacks and a couple canteens. “Hungry?” 

Winry shook her head. She was glad to be moving instead of just waiting but she was worried. This cryptic message from Edward had her on edge. _What could he possibly be thinking?_

Hawkeye was worried too though she didn’t say so. The only one who seemed relaxed was Havoc as the train picked up speed and they were on their way. After a while the silence seemed to get to him. 

“Well I guess we’re in for the long haul. So, just for curiosity’s sake, you want to tell me how that little—how Ed—actually sealed the deal because I’ve been trying for years but it’s never worked out.” 

Hawkeye sent him an annoyed glare but Winry was almost amused. 

“Mister Havoc have you considered the reason you’re alone is because you are trying to _seal deals_ instead of foster meaningful relationships?” 

Havoc hesitated coughing to buy time before stuttering, “Well, I…It’s not like…ah Riza, little help?” 

“Don’t look at me. You’re the one who started this conversation. Besides, I think she has a valid point.” 

“Right. Well, is there a difference?” Havoc looked back to Winry who gave him a wry look. 

“Naturally. A relationship is a partnership where both have an equal voice and equal responsibilities. That includes decision making and chores: cooking, cleaning, taking care of the kids. If one person does it all and the other does nothing it’s not going to work.” 

Havoc chuckled, “Can you just imagine Ed cooking? He’d probably burn down the house.” 

He felt silent when he noticed Winry wasn’t smiling. 

“Ed is actually a very good cook. In fact he does most of the cooking when he’s home. The kids love it because he makes his special chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. They say I don’t make them right.” Her gaze became wistful and shimmered with tears. She just wanted this to be a dream. She kept thinking she would wake up and they would all be home again. 

“Winry?” Hawkeye gently said. 

“I don’t know what I’ll do if anything happens to them.” 

“It’ll be all right.” Hawkeye patted her hand. “Ed won’t stop until he gets them back…safe.” 

Winry nodded wiping away tears. Nothing would stop Edward from finding their children…absolutely nothing. She just hoped he remembered to take care of himself as well. She would not be okay until she had all of them back in her arms. 

# * * *

“So I shouldn’t tell a woman she is beautiful,” Havoc said. 

Winry sighed saying, “You are missing the point. A woman likes to know she is attractive and she especially likes to know she’s attractive to the person she cares about. But we also like to be appreciated for our minds and opinions. We like to know you value them and not just about the little things like does your shirt go with your shoes, but also the big things like buying a house, changing careers, having kids. Understand?” 

Havoc scratched his chin as he considered. Winry almost smiled. As worried as she was he at least proved to be an amusing distraction during the long train ride that was finally nearing its end. 

The train crawled to a halt. Apprehensively the trio disembarked to find themselves surrounded by desert sand. Hawkeye stared in disbelief. It was Ishval, the one place she never thought she would see again. 

“Is this…Ishval?” Winry asked taking in her surroundings. This was where her parents died. Why would Edward send her out here? 

“Greetings and welcome. I trust your journey was not too uncomfortable.” 

They turned at the voice to see and Ishvalan officer with dark sunglasses. He gave them a salute and waited as they approached. 

“Major Miles?” Winry asked reaching him first. 

“Hello again Miss Rockbell…though I should say Missus Elric, shouldn’t I?” 

Blushing slightly she nodded. 

“Major Hawkeye, Havoc, glad to see you made it. No trouble I hope.” 

“None. And we weren’t followed,” Hawkeye assured him. 

Miles nodded leading them away from the station and into the settlement, “Follow me. I’ll explain as we go.” 

“Is Ed here?” Winry asked, impatient. 

“No.” 

Her hopes fell. 

“He left shortly after he made arrangements for you to be brought here.” 

“Then…he was here.” 

“Yes. He gave me a full account of everything and he instructed me to tell you everything we know so far.” 

Winry nodded. She would finally have answers but that was small comfort when Maes and Nina were still missing. 

“First of all you should know why Fullmetal thought it best for you to come here,” Miles paused at a building. “Do you know what this is?” 

Winry and her escorts studied the structure in front of them. The building didn’t particularly stand out among the others except for its arched doorway. The wooden doors were ornately carved with designs and painted in bright colors. 

“This is one of our temples. You will find them scattered throughout the settlement. This one is unique. It is dedicated to a pair of revered personages: Doctors. You might know them…the Rockbells.” 

Winry blinked in surprise looking at the chapel again. When Edward had told her about what her parents had done she had been proud but also sad. All she ever wanted was for them to come home safe. The years had dulled that pain to an ache. To see they were not just remembered but honored by the people of Ishval brought her immense comfort. 

“There is not a single Ishvalan who does not know your parents and the lives they saved. They are greatly revered and not a single Ishvalan would allow their descendants to come to harm,” Miles explained. “It was that reassurance that convinced Fullmetal you would be safer here than in East City.” 

He opened the door and ushered them inside. It was smaller than it looked from the outside. There was no seating. The pious knelt on the floor when they gathered. A wooden, intricately carved altar sat at the far wall. There were no visages, no images to pray to, but the knot work carvings seemed to encourage one to look up as well as within. At the altar a woman and a child knelt in prayer. Winry’s gaze drifted taking it all in. 

“There is another reason he wanted you here,” Miles added. 

“Mommy!” 

She turned as the child suddenly stood and ran toward her. Winry dropped to her knees catching her. It felt like a dream but the little arms clinging to her were all too real. Tears blurred her vision and grateful sobs shook her body as she hugged Nina close. 

“Daddy said you were coming,” Nina snuggled against her. 

“Nina.” Winry could hardly believe she was holding her baby again. It was several moments before she could collect her thoughts. “What about Maes, where…” 

“I’m sorry,” Miles apologized. “Only your daughter was recovered.” 

“I see,” Winry absorbed the news still holding tight to the little one clinging to her. “That’s why Ed isn’t here. He’s gone after Maes.” 

“He believes he knows where the group holding him is headed and he intends to get there first.” 

Winry smoothed Nina’s hair and tried to regain her composure. Nina was safe. Edward knew where to find Maes and they would return soon. Then they would all be together. 

“Mommy, Miss Miah took really good care of me. She’s really nice.” 

“Miss who?” Winry looked up to see the Ishvalan woman had also left the altar and approached. Cradling Nina Winry stood to greet her, “Thank you so much for taking care of Nina.” 

“It was my pleasure. She is a delightful little one,” the woman smiled. “Your parents saved my husband’s life. If not for them he would not be here and we would not have our son. So it is I who owe you thanks.” 

Winry shared the woman’s warm smile. 

“You are welcome in our home anytime.” 

“Thank you.” 

The woman bowed before taking her leave. Once they were alone again Winry took a deep breath and faced Miles saying, “You said you would tell us everything.”


	10. Chapter 10

“And that is what we know so far,” Miles finished explaining everything they learned before Edward’s departure. 

“If Ed is correct then every shipment from Aerugo is suspect,” Hawkeye said. 

“I’ve been checking into it,” Miles continued. “We get one shipment from Aerugo a month and have been for the past two years. The earlier shipments were probably clean. Also we don’t just leave crates out to bake in the sun for weeks. Everything is sorted the day it arrives so weapons could only arrive on Aerugan shipments coinciding with military aid. Including the last one that gives us ten possible shipments.” 

“Using charitable shipments to smuggle weapons into the country and on top of that using our military trains for distribution.” Hawkeye shook her head. She could only imagine what Mustang would say when he learned the truth. 

“Sounds shady all right,” Havoc said. “Glad it’s not my responsibility.” 

He lounged on one end of the sofa relaxing with a cigarette. On the other end of Winry sat listening and absorbing the information. Nina sat in her lap. After so much time apart she was content only in her mother’s arms. As Havoc enjoyed a long drag he caught the little girl watching him with wide, blue eyes. 

“Those are bad for you, you know,” Nina said. 

Havoc blinked realizing everyone was watching him as well. Without a word he put out the cigarette against his boot heel with a sigh. He looked again at the little one still watching him. 

“You still smell like smoke,” Nina wrinkled her nose and huddled closer to her mother. “Daddy doesn’t smell like smoke, does he mommy?” 

“No, no he doesn’t,” Winry agreed stroking her hair and rocking her as she sleepily blinked. It wasn’t long before Nina’s eye closed and she fell asleep. 

“If you’d like there is a cot in the file room,” Miles offered nodding to a door off to her right. “You can lay her down there.” 

“You have a cot in the file room?” Winry repeated. 

“I set it up for Fullmetal so he could lay Nina down after she fell asleep in his arms,” Miles explained. “She clung to him the same way she is clinging to you now. Like she was afraid he would disappear.” 

Winry hugged Nina close. It made sense. She had been taken, kidnapped, from her home and held captive. It was natural she would feel insecure and cling to those that gave her comfort. Winry could only imagine the terror she must have felt. 

“Thank you but I think I’ll hold her a little bit longer,” Winry said. “Just to make sure she stays asleep.” 

Miles nodded. He couldn’t imagine how Winry must have felt when her children had been taken. Holding Nina no doubt comforted her as much as it did the child. It occurred to him Edward probably felt the same way. Leaving Nina again must have been torture even knowing Winry was soon to arrive. 

“Major Miles, you still haven’t told us where Ed is going,” Winry said 

“That will take some explanation and to be honest I’m not sure how he came to the conclusion myself,” Miles explained. “Fullmetal figured there are two parties involved. The first is the group trying to create the Philosopher’s Stone and kidnapped your children. The second is the one who arranged for the weapons to be smuggled into the country. The two groups have some sort of contract. The group who took you children are focused on increasing their alchemy hence their desire for Philosopher’s Stone. One of the things Nina told him was their leader kept saying _they had to go back to the beginning_. Fullmetal believes they are confusing alchemy with mysticism and back to the beginning refers to the beginning of alchemy.” 

“Xerxes,” Winry nodded. 

Miles seemed surprised she understood the reference but nodded agreement, “Yes. He said it had to do with some Fables.” 

“The Fables of the Eastern and Western Sages.” 

“You’ve heard of them.” 

“From Ed. The Fables refer to the foundation of alchemy and alkahestry.” 

“He didn’t have time to go into details…perhaps you could explain?” 

“Well, in the Amestrian version after the fall of Xerxes a man from the East came to this country and taught the people the founding principles of alchemy. In the Xingese version the traveler came from the West and guided them through the process of developing alkahestry.” 

“And Xerxes lies east of Amestris and west of Xing,” Hawkeye looked at the map on the wall. “So the Sages came from the same place.” 

“According the Xingese fable the traveler was a man with golden hair and golden eyes.” 

“Golden hair and eyes? Sounds like Ed and Al,” Havoc joked. 

“Actually golden hair and eyes are the dominant traits of anyone from Xerxes.” 

“Wait,” Havoc sat up, “are you saying Ed and Al are…Xerxian?” 

“Half. Their mother was Amestrian,” Winry answered. 

“But I thought Xerxes was wiped out in a single night.” 

“Almost. There were two survivors: Van Hohenheim, Ed and Al’s dad, and the Homunculus called _Father_ ,” Winry explained. “The Homunculus was created in Xerxes and used their king’s desire for immortality to trick them into creating a giant transmutation circle. That’s what wiped out Xerxes and basically turned Father and Hohenheim into living Philosopher’s Stones. Hohenheim fled east to Xing and Father came here to further his plans of becoming the _perfect being_. And, well, you know how that turned out.” 

A stunned silence hung over her audience. 

“And you know this for a fact?” Miles finally asked. 

“Hohenheim told Ed and Al the whole story. Ed learned it when he met his father in Canama the day before the _Promised Day_. Al, I guess, learned it earlier when we stumbled into his dad in Liore,” Winry said. “Ed told me the whole story years ago. He said I deserved to know before I said _yes_ though I get the feeling he really just needed someone to talk to.” 

“You mean someone other than his brother,” Hawkeye said. 

“When it comes to their father Ed and Al don’t see eye-to-eye. I know Ed avoids discussing it with him.” 

# * * *

“So that is the whole story,” Alphonse concluded. 

They rode in pairs, Edward and Scar in the front, Alphonse and Mei a pace behind. The trek across the desert was not any easy one. They rode most of the night resting during the heat of the day. Their mounts were small, finely boned animals bred to tolerate the long, hot journey. Since noon Alphonse had explained in detail the two Fables and the truth behind them. The entire time Edward remained silent and brooding. His discomfort was obvious to the Ishvalan beside him. 

“You mean your father _was_ the Western Sage!” Mei exclaimed. “You’re kidding! Why didn’t you tell me? That’s amazing!” 

“Actually this is the first time I’ve told anyone,” Alphonse answered. “It’s a bit much to wrap my head around to be honest. What about you, Ed? Have you told anyone?” 

“I told Winry,” Edward quietly replied. “She deserved to know…and I needed someone to talk to.” 

“Someone to talk…why didn’t you just talk to me?” Alphonse asked. “You can’t still be angry with dad. You know he left us because he had to make his transmutation circle that returned everyone’s souls. He saved Amestris. Why do you have to be so stubborn?” 

Edward suddenly kicked his horse. With a squeal it lunged forward and galloped several paces ahead before settling back to a sedate walk. Looking straight ahead he refused to acknowledge the others now trailing behind. 

“Ed!” 

“Alphonse,” Scar warned before he gave chase. “I advise you to leave him be for the time being.” 

“But…” 

“It is clear even to me this is a sore subject for your brother and one he has not yet resolved. Criticism will not help him.” 

“You don’t understand. This is our father. Ed shouldn’t hate him…not after everything he did to for us.” 

“Have you stopped to consider the reason your brother prefers his wife’s council is because hers does not come with judgment? She does not insist he validate his emotions nor does she force him to see from her perspective.” 

“But our father...” 

“Your father is a line in the sand that separates you from your brother,” Scar cautioned. “Continue as you are and it will become great chasm neither of you will dare cross. Do you not see how far you have already pushed him away from you?” 

Alphonse looked ahead where Edward maintained a steady pace some twenty feet ahead. His brother did not look back seemingly forgetting they even existed. From the time they were young they had always had each others’ back. They were a team and he took it for granted they always would be. 

“Your brother must come to terms with your father himself. You cannot force him one way or the other and I advise you not to try,” Scar gave a final warning. 

Silence descended on the group and the Ishvalan was glad for the peace. He recalled the morning of the Promised Day when he first met their father. Hohenheim had possessed a disquieting presence that was not easy to describe. It made sense now. The man was a Philosopher’s Stone powered by hundreds of thousands of souls and virtually immortal. 

Scar also recalled how Edward looked that day deferring to his father’s plan for lack of another yet retaining a stubborn distance. Edward probably only learned the truth a few hours prior and hadn’t even begun coming to terms with it. All these years later he still struggled. Struggle was one thing Scar knew all too well. He still struggled with his own hatred and thirst for revenge not to mention his guilt even as he rebuilt his homeland. 

“Hey!” 

They looked up to see Edward had come to a halt. He turned in his saddle to look at them though the hooded duster shaded his gaze. 

“We’re here,” he announced. 

Spurring their horses they caught up to where he waited. Across the dunes the ancient ruins wavered in the heat, slowly crumbling under the weight of the unforgiving sun. 

“That’s Xerxes?” Alphonse asked. “Wow.” 

“You’ve never seen it?” Scar asked. 

“No. The route I usually take to Xing doesn’t go anywhere near here. Mei?” 

She shook her head. 

“So none of you have been here?” 

“I have…once,” Edward said. 

“Really?” Alphonse asked. 

“Remember when Armstrong kidnapped me after Ross’s escape? We met up with Fu here to smuggle her out of Amestris.” 

“So this is where you went.” 

“Ishvalan refugees were using it as a shelter and staying out of the military’s crosshairs. They wanted to hold me hostage until the military gave them back their holy land.” 

“I see. So this is where you met Madam Shan,” Scar said recalling their departure from Ishval. 

# * * *

Scar led them through the settlement. It was quiet and the streets nearly deserted. It was late and most of the inhabitants were enjoying dinner. Edward carried Nina as she stubbornly clung to him. She woke from her nap and instantly clung to him refusing to allow herself to be put down. Knowing they would soon have to part Edward held onto her. Parting would be easier for both if Winry was there but he couldn’t wait that long. 

On the edge of the settlement they found a group of Ishvalans waiting. Four horses were saddled and loaded with provisions enough for a long journey across the desert. 

“Four horses?” Edward asked. “There are only three of us.” 

“The fourth is for me,” Scar said. “I am going with you. I swear I will help you find your son and stop these fools who dared to disgrace the name of Ishvala with their unholy trade.” 

There was a surprised look in Edward’s gaze but he nodded acceptance. Any aid he could get in finding Maes would not be turned away even if it was from this Ishvalan. 

“Master?” one of the Ishvalans stepped forward. “Those are Amestrians. We are helping them!” 

Others in the group murmured their discontent. Their reaction was not unexpected and the reason he did not tell them in advance who they were helping. Scar held up a hand calling for attention. 

“I know the hatred and fear that lives in your hearts for they live in mine as well. A great atrocity was committed against our nation but it is wrong to punish all for the sins of the few especially when those before us had no part of that war. We must not allow our hatred to blind us. We must look for the good. 

“I will remind you of two doctors who came here and through their skill saved many who stand before us even though they themselves were Amestrian. Theirs is a name we hold sacred: _the Rockbells_ ,” Scar paused making sure his words reached everyone before continuing. “I am sure all of you are also aware that a young Amestrian child was found recently. She was not merely lost. She and her brother were taken by force from their home. The girl, as you can see, has been restored to her father but her brother remains still in their captor’s hands.” 

The Ishvalans murmured amongst themselves as their gazes fell back onto Edward. Their looks were not friendly and he wondered what Scar’s intention but held his peace. The Ishvalan’s words were at least calming the crowd and they no longer looked ready to attack. 

“The man you see before you had no part in the war his country waged. He has proven to be a friend and ally of our people. What is more the child he holds, and his son who is still lost, are the Rockbells’ grandchildren. Do you still say we should not aid them?” 

A stunned silence fell on the crowd. An old woman stepped forward. Leaning heavily on a cane she ambled toward them. Her right eye was glassy and without sight. Her hair was straight and knotted while her clothing was simple she possessed an air of wisdom and nobility. 

“You and I have met before,” she said as she stopped a few paces from Edward. “Do you remember?” 

“Madam Shan. You spoke up for me when the group you were with thought to hold me hostage.” 

Alphonse and Mei shared concerned and perplexed looks. Neither one knew the incident Edward referred to but the old woman clearly did. She nodded in agreement. 

“Many in the group feared the military would come to drive us from our refuge after you were allowed to leave but none came. You did not tell them of us did you?” 

“No.” 

“You told me the Rockbells were like your family,” she asked. 

“I said they were like an aunt and an uncle to me. I grew up with their daughter.” 

“Their daughter…she is the mother of this child, yes?” 

Edward nodded. 

“May I?” 

Edward hesitated a moment before he understood her meaning. With a nod he stepped toward her and knelt. He stroked Nina’s hair in comfort as she looked from the old woman and back to her father. 

“Nina, this is Madam Shan. She’s a friend.” 

“Hello. It’s nice to meet you,” Nina smiled completely at ease with her father beside her. 

“Greetings child,” Madam Shan placed a gnarled hand on her head. “May the blessings of Ishvala be with you always and with your family.” 

# * * *

“Well it’s not going to get any closer looking at it.” Edward urged his horse forward and led the way across the sand. 

It was further away than it appeared but soon enough they reached the outskirts. Shadows cast by the ruins were welcome relief from the slowly sinking sun. They rode single file studying the collapsed columns and crumbling walls. They reached a small basin filled with clear, cool water. Without a word Edward dismounted and let his horse drink. The others followed suit listening for any sign they were not alone. Edward pulled back his hood and looked around them. 

“It’s bigger than I thought it would be,” Alphonse commented. “They could be anywhere. It’ll take days to search it.” 

“They’ll most likely head for the ruins of the main temple,” Edward said. “There is a partial mural depicting the transmutation circle that was used here. It’s about a half mile that way.” 

“We should find a sheltered place to hide the horses,” Scar advised. “Then we can see about the temple.” 

Edward nodded. Maes was here. He had to be.


	11. Chapter 11

“Yes, that is it. Recreate it in its entirety. It must be exact. This is our last attempt so it must be perfect.” 

Even from a distance the robed figure looked thin, gaunt and stretched to his physical limits. Their leader paced around the edge of the platform. It had been painstakingly swept clear so the Initiates could draw the transmutation circle as it appeared on what was left on the mural. There were five robed guards watching over the work but no lookouts. They felt safe and certain their trail had been lost. 

“What are they doing?” Scar asked as they watched from their vantage behind the lingering rubble. 

“It’s a circle for human transmutation,” Edward explained. “The same I used to transmute myself when I got Al’s body back.” 

“Human transmutation?” Alphonse asked. “If they are successful they’ll open the _Gate of Truth_ and you know what that means.” 

“ _If_ they survive they will be able to perform alchemy without drawing the matrix,” Edward agreed. 

“Really? That’s how it is done?” Mei asked. 

“Basically,” Alphonse said. “But what are they going to perform the transmutation on? All I see are Initiates. Do you think he’ll sacrifice one of them?” 

“Maybe,” Edward murmured. A thought gnawed at him and he pushed it away. He knew if he dwelt on it he wouldn’t be able to focus. There was only one sacrifice that would be worthy to the zealots in front of him. 

Scar remained silent. He didn’t pretend to know anything about alchemy or the Gate the brothers spoke of but he understood the severity of the group’s plans. Alchemists who did not need circles to perform their alchemy were dangerous especially when they had no respect for the power in their hands. The Elric brothers, whatever their faults and mistakes, at least knew the truth and respected the power at their fingertips. 

“I don’t see Maes. You?” Alphonse asked. 

“No, but we haven’t checked the other side yet. Al, you and Mei stay here. Be ready to make your move when they do.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“To find my son. You coming Scar?” 

“Ed…” Alphonse bit back his response as his brother moved off with the Ishvalan close behind. 

“Alphonse?” Mei prompted, sensing his disquiet. 

He didn’t answer. There had been a time when he and his brother were inseparable. Even when they were apart they were of one mind and acted with one will. Times had changed and they had grown apart but Alphonse thought they were still close. Were they simply drifting apart or was Scar right? Could he be pushing his brother away? 

The thought disturbed Alphonse more than he thought possible. He didn’t want to lose his brother. Once Maes was safe they would talk. Alphonse refused to simply allow Edward to drift away. They were brothers. They would always come back to that. 

“I’m okay Mei. Let’s see if we can get a little closer. I want to hear what he’s saying.” 

Edward and Scar circled wide. They didn’t dare risk raising alarm before they found Maes. Thousands of thoughts ran through Edward’s mind as he went. Maes had been held captive for days. He could be hurt, hungry, scared. Maybe he had given up on his father ever finding him. Edward forced those thoughts from his mind. He couldn’t think like that. He had to focus. 

“Something wrong?” Scar asked. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Edward asked. “Will you do what needs to be done to save my son?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. I’m counting on it.” Edward moved forward again. 

His mind reached for the Dragon’s Pulse. It was weak here where there was no life to sustain it but it was there. Edward felt its intangible pull toward someone familiar. 

_Just a little longer Maes. I’m almost there_. 

# * * *

The Initiates finished their work and stepped out of the center of the circle careful not to smudge the lines. Their leader circled admiring it and comparing it to what was left of the mural. He had been wrong to stay in East City. They should have come here sooner to complete their work. 

“Bring me the sacrifice.” 

One of the robed guards disappeared and returned carrying the boy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Maes wriggled but it was only half-hearted. The shackles and chains they clamped on his wrists and ankles made struggling difficult and the man who carried him was strong. With a nod from their leader the scarred man deposited Maes in the center of the transmutation circle. 

Maes glared as the man backed away. His gaze scanned his surroundings and he studied the Initiates gathering around him. They seemed nervous and unsure especially the youngest. The girl with the braid clutched her short spear and refused to meet his stare. 

“Golden hair and eyes,” the leader said slowly circling the outer edge of the circle. “I should have seen it before.” 

Maes looked at him. 

“I should have realized what that meant. You are the reincarnation of the Great Sage! And you will confer your blessings to me!” the leader raised his hands wide as if trying to claim the last of the sun’s light. 

Seemingly from nowhere a lobbed rock struck him in the shoulder. Clutching it in pain the Leader whirled around to see Edward stepping into the open. For a moment no one dared to move unsure if what they were seeing was real or a ghost. 

“Dad!” Maes sat up. He’d almost given up hope but he knew his dad would never stop. 

“I told you…not to harm one hair on his head.” Edward’s gaze shined with barely controlled rage. 

As if the spell was suddenly broken the robed guards rushed forward. Edward ducked a wild swing spinning to block another attack. Using his opponent’s momentum he flung the man into another before parrying the next attack. He risked a glance at Maes. 

“Maes! The chains!” Edward swung an Initiate into the next guard and snagged their pike. Now armed, he met his next attacker with more poise. 

From the center of the circle Maes scrounged in his pocket for the remains of the chalk. With it he quickly scribbled on one of the shackles. A scream caught his attention as Scar emerged from the other side flanking guards distracted by Edward. He had been warned the Initiates were just children but he had no qualms destroying their weapons with his right hand. Yet he saved the full force of his fury for their robed shepherds. The platform shook and part of it thrust upward sending Initiates tumbling. Thrown kunai formed remote arrays and thrust spikes to scatter them. 

“Over here!” one of the Initiates called spotting Alphonse and Mei. He waved his sword in an arch sending spears of ice at them. The attack was ineffective and the shards of little consequence. There was not much moisture in the air to aid such alchemy. Yet Alphonse could hardly relax as others raced to defend their circle. 

The youngest Initiate was slow to get to her feet groping for her spear. Her gaze went to where Maes worked on his shackle. Finishing he looked up and their gazes locked before hers dropped to his restraints where she saw the chalk drawing on the metal. _A transmutation circle?_

Maes touched it with his fingertips. The circle glowed consuming the locks and chains. It pulled apart and reformed into a straight, metal rod. Free he stood ready to run. 

“You runt!” 

Maes turned as the robed guard lunged for him. Moments before he was grasped the hand was batted away. Edward jabbed the robed figure in the gut and thrust his elbow into the man’s shoulder before shoving him aside. 

“Don’t touch my son!” 

“Dad!” 

Edward dropped to one knee clutching the boy close. Maes choked back a sob but couldn’t stop tears from blurring his vision. He didn’t want his dad to think he was a baby but his relief was too great to be contained. His dad had found him. 

“You found Nina.” 

“Of course I did. You’re a good big brother.” 

Maes clung to his father as the words of praise echoed in his mind. Making his father proud was always his goal. More importantly, Nina was safe. He succeeded in protecting his sister. 

“How touching,” the Leader clapped. 

Edward glared at the man as Maes huddled against him. The so-called Leader seemed to have shrunk since their last meeting. His face was gaunt and his eyes blank and unfocused. 

“The Sage’s blessing will be mine!” the Leader fell to his knees and placed his hands on the edge of the circle. The lines came to life shrouding them in alchemic light. 

“Damn it!” Edward scooped Maes into his arms. “Scar!” 

He whirled around feeling his legs already breaking down. With all the strength he could muster he threw Maes clear. The boy shouted as he tumbled. Arms caught him and held him secure. Looking up at his rescuer he saw a man peering at him with red eyes. Maes blinked surprise before looking to his father. 

“Dad!” 

“Ed!” Alphonse saw the light engulfing his brother and rushed forward only for Mei to pull him back. 

“No Alphonse! You’ll get caught in it too!” 

The wind howled through the ruins peppering them with stinging grit. Above the skies had suddenly become dark and the raging wind gusted churning the sand. In moments the ruins were shrouded in a tempest. 

“Sandstorm! We have to go!” 

“But…Ed!” 

Mei dragged him away. Somehow she guided him through the storm and to their shelter. Their horses nervously fidgeted pawing at the ground as the world roared around them. Alphonse collapsed to his knees struggling to accept what he had seen. The light…his brother unraveling. It couldn’t be true. He wouldn’t accept it. It couldn’t be, not after everything they had been through, not with everything his brother had to live for. 

“Uncle Al?” 

He looked up to see Scar had joined them. The Ishvalan carefully set down the boy still cradled in his arms. Maes ran to his uncle falling into his arms and clinging to the familiar presence. He couldn’t believe what he had seen: his father, the light, the weird clinging hands. Alphonse embraced him as he shivered from the memory of what they witnessed. 

“Uncle Al, dad’s okay, right? Right?” 

Alphonse tensed and his embrace tightened. He couldn’t say it. He didn’t dare believe it. 

“He’s okay…right?” 

# * * *

“Ahhh!” 

Pain unraveled him. His mind filled with memories and knowledge until it burst. He didn’t fight it. There was no point. He let his mind guide him until he reached the white nothingness. Edward slowly pushed himself to his knees. Pain burned in his joints and his old wounds ached. His forehead was covered in beads of sweat. 

“Well…this is a surprise.” 

He froze at the familiar voice. Chills ran down his spine. He looked to see the white figure of his nightmares. 

“You!” Edward staggered to his feet. “But that’s impossible! I can’t…” 

“Indeed. Our business was concluded but…you are not the one who knocked on the door. Poor fool. He didn’t know the power at his fingertips. But you did. Your mind knew where to bring you. And here you are. Now there is only one way back.” 

Edward glanced over his shoulder to see the massive black gate. Its design was different then he remembered. Yet it still beckoned him. He whirled back to the strange figure yelling, “No! I gave it up! I don’t want it! I won’t lose Al again!” 

“Quiet child. The toll has already been paid.” 

The doors swung open. Black hands reached for him. Edward tried to pull away fighting the force dragging him back. 

“I told you _NO_!” 

“There is nothing for it if you want to return. Be certain you put it to better use this time.” 

The gate slammed closed.


	12. Chapter 12

Winry laid Nina down in the cot covering her with Edward’s jacket. The little one preferred it over an actual blanket. Winry couldn’t blame her. It was something familiar and still smelled faintly of her father. She stroked the little one’s hair before quietly slipping out of the room. 

Several Ishvalans offered their homes as sanctuary and Winry was grateful to them. They had enjoyed several meals with the family who found Nina as well as an older woman named Madam Shan but Winry preferred to stay close to Command Center where Miles and Hawkeye struggled to piece together the group’s activities. She couldn’t help them but if there was going to be any word about Edward they would certainly hear of it first. Winry leaned on the wall trying to hold back her fears. They had to be okay. They just had to be. 

“Mom?” 

Startled she looked up to see Maes standing at the door. He was filthy and his eyes had a wide, fearful look. Hardly believing her own eyes she stepped forward before falling to her knees. “Maes!” 

As if the spell was broken he ran to her flinging his arms around her as tears he struggled to hold back flowed freely. Her little boy was safe. He was in her arms and safe at last. She couldn’t trust her voice but she stroked his shaggy, unkempt hair. Both of her babies were safe. 

Winry looked up to see Alphonse, Mei and Scar quietly observing the reunion. Miles, Hawkeye and Havoc watched from the desk. Their tension drained with the touching scene but Alphonse seemed oddly silent and stiff by comparison. 

“Thank you, Al. Thank you, everyone.” Winry finally managed wiping away her tears. “Where’s Ed?” 

Alphonse caught his breath and clenched his jaw in a pained expression as his mind flashed to the horrible thing he had seen in the ruins. The shock of seeing it had quickly given way to wild rage and he had destroyed the mural. He couldn’t tell anyone what Edward had become, what had been done to him. The entire ride back he struggled with how to break the news. 

“Al? Where is he?” Winry stood her eyes widening with apprehension. She was used to reading both brothers over the years. “Al?” 

Alphonse sucked in a breath but words failed him. 

“No. Al tell me it’s not true!” Winry clutched his arm tears welling in her eyes and fears rising. “Please. Tell me it’s not true!” 

Unable to bear her gaze he looked away as memories of the nightmare he saw flashed in his mind. She released him stepping back. Hesitantly Alphonse dared to glance at her again. There was no controlling her tears this time. 

“NO!” Winry sunk to her knees hugging herself. Sobs wracked her body. It couldn’t be…It just couldn’t… “Edward!” 

“Alphonse?” Hawkeye gently prodded but he couldn’t bring himself to look in her direction. There were no words he dared speak. He couldn’t control the tears blurring his own vision. 

It seemed unbelievable. After everything…losing parts of his body trying to resurrect his mother, spending years in search of a means of restoring his brother, defeating the all-powerful homunculus known as Father…was this really how the story ended? Why now? Why when he had a family? Why when his children were still so young? 

Winry’s pained sobs echoed around them. Her despair rippled rang through their minds. Though they wanted to comfort her none dared approach. How could they? It was Maes who made the first move placing her hand on his mother’s shoulder. 

“Mom?” 

She looked up. The worried look in his eyes was suddenly all too clear. Without a word she pulled him into her embrace. He leaned into her letting the grief he held in meld with hers. Winry stroked his hair. There were no words. 

“Mommy?” unnoticed Nina suddenly appeared. “Maes is back. Mommy, why are you crying?” 

Winry could only take the little one in her other arm holding both of them close. She couldn’t say it. If she said it aloud it would be true and she couldn’t let it be true. 

“Don’t worry mommy,” Nina said. “Daddy will be home soon. He promised.” 

# * * *

Edward blinked awake. His joints ached and his wounds throbbed. He groaned as the world slowly came into focus. Rock walls surrounded him. A flickering lantern provided light and the only warmth. His vision slowly cleared and he found he wasn’t alone. 

An Initiate sat across from him. She hugged her knees staring in terror as she silently rocked back and forth. Her dark hair was a knotted mess of sand and her braid hung limp in front of her face. Dark eyes studied him. 

“Where are we?” he hoarsely whispered. 

“In a shelter,” she replied. “I got separate from the others. I tripped over you in the sandstorm. You were unconscious. I brought you here.” 

“Thank you,” Edward said and sat up wincing as his head throbbed. “Maes! What happened…” 

“The man with red eyes caught him. They escaped before the sandstorm.” 

“Good. That’s good.” Edward sank back down. Maes was safe. By now he was with Alphonse and Mei. He would make it back to Winry. His family was safe. Nothing else mattered. 

“Is your son really the reincarnation of the Sage?” 

“What?” Edward looked at her. “What are you talking about?” 

“Your golden hair and eyes…those are blessings from the Sage, aren’t they?” 

“My eye and hair color are just genetic traits,” Edward shook his head. “Same as yours. There is nothing mysterious about it.” 

“But the Master said…” 

“I’m sure he told you a lot of things. He probably even believed most of it…but he was just deceiving himself.” 

“He said the State was holding us back preventing us from accessing the full potential of our alchemy.” 

Edward sighed shaking his head and saying, “The State has nothing to do with it. Alchemists hide their research and encrypt their notes. A student can look for years but a teacher will search for decades before they find someone to pass their knowledge to. Alchemy isn’t magic. It’s not a religion. It’s science. It takes years of study and dedication. You don’t just learn it in a day. The Philosopher’s Stone won’t help. Hurting others is wrong. _Alchemist be thou for the people_. We’re meant to protect the people, not harm them.” 

“But your son can perform alchemy and he’s so young.” 

“I was about his age when I started. So was my brother. He also has me to teach him. Why shouldn’t he be good with his alchemy?” 

“So that’s all it takes…just practice?” 

“Practice and study. But if you really want to advance you need to find yourself a teacher.” 

The girl hugged herself. This was not the teachings of the Master yet it rang with truth. She hadn’t wanted to hurt anyone she just wanted out of the slums. _Was that so wrong?_

“What’s your name?” Edward asked leaned back trying to find a comfortable position. 

“Oh…um Patima. Everyone calls me Tima.” 

“Well Tima, you can call me Ed.” 

“Really?” 

“I’m not really Fullmetal anymore and Mister Elric is way too formal. Ed will be fine.” 

“Oh, okay. Um…Ed…there was something else out there where I found you. It was…It had eyes and I could hear it breathing.” 

“I’m guessing that was your Master.” 

“My…M-master?” 

“A failed transmutation rebounds on the one who performs it,” Edward explained. “Alchemy is a dangerous and powerful science. That’s why alchemists encrypt their notes and spend so much time searching for the right student to pass on their knowledge.” 

“You mean…” 

“You should never perform a transmutation you have not properly trained for. The more advanced it is the more training you need to control and maintained it. Human transmutation is nothing to take lightly.” 

“So, you mean, that could happen to me?” 

“A beginner has no business to try an advance technique. If you push your abilities before they are capable of sustaining the energies needed for that kind of transmutation then it is not a question of if a rebound will occur but when. I assume he had been fasting.” 

“Yes, ever since we left East City. He said it was important to purify himself before the ritual.” 

“It was stupid,” Edward snapped. “Fasting weakens the body. The body has to be strong enough to maintain and direct the energy of the transmutation—especially the one he tried to perform. Still…it’s probably the only reason I survived so…I guess I shouldn’t complain.” 

Silence settled over them as Tima thought about everything he said. He didn’t seem to be deceiving her yet it was hard to accept. The Master had taught a completely different doctrine. 

“Tima, those weapons, are they here?” 

“No.” Tima shook her head. “They were sent ahead. We were to catch up after the ritual.” 

“Where?” 

“I don’t know. They never explained anything to us. They just told us where to go and what to do when we were needed.” 

“They?” 

“The Master and Duncan,” Tima answered. “Duncan is the Captain.” 

“So without the Master I suppose Duncan will take over.” 

“I think Duncan was already mostly in charge anyway,” Tima said. “He gave most of the orders. The Master was just in charge of the transmutation circles.” 

“And you have no idea what their plans are?” 

“Duncan never told us more than we needed to know. But I did hear some of the Lieutenants talking about how we would combine forces with our Northern allies and teach Amestris a lesson the military won’t forget.” 

“Northern allies?” Edward repeated. “You don’t mean…Drachma?” 

“What’s Drachma?” 

“It’s the country north of us. Relationship has been dicey with them for a long time. Luckily they don’t seem to have any alchemy….Damn.” Edward cursed. “Tima, do you know how many weapons were smuggled into the country?” 

“No. But there were only three shipments, one crate each.” 

“Only three? One crate each. Each crate couldn’t hold more than twenty or thirty weapons inside. So we can probably assume they wouldn’t have more than a hundred weapons total. That’s not very many. A state alchemist could handle a dozen novices but Brigg’s doesn’t have any alchemists. They’ve never needed them. As formidable as the Brigg’s fighting force is a hundred alchemists could prove a problem especially with Drachma supporting them. Shit.” 

Edward lurched to his feet using the wall for support. His body ached but he forced it to move. His automail leg felt stiff and he wasn’t certain if it was because he was weak or because he missed too many maintenance days. He was forced to shuffle the first several steps before his limbs loosened and started to obey. Beads of sweat broke out across his forehead but he refused to be defeated by his own body. 

“Are you sure you should be moving around?” Tima asked. 

“Probably not but I have no choice. The storm’s over and they have a head start.” 

Edward pushed his way through the piles of drifted sand. He paused. Outside it was dark with only the light of a false dawn to see by. The ruins were weirdly changed in the half light. Tima hesitated beside him. She didn’t recognize their surroundings at all. 

“The sooner this place is buried the better,” Edward commented before moving off. After a few turns he found the small, sheltered area they had left their horses. Tima pinched her nose at the smell of manure. Despite the smell it was empty. 

“What is this place?” 

“This is where we hid our horses,” Edward answered. “Looks like Al and the others are long gone.” 

Edward sighed looking at the tracks left in the sand. Even a brief look told him they had taken all the supplies. It worried him. Perhaps they thought he was dead. He could only imagine what such news would do to Winry. Shaking his head he pushed the thoughts away. There were things he needed to do. 

“Tima, where was your camp?” 

“I don’t know. Everything looks different.” 

“Was it near the temple?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“Okay then.” Edward led the way back to the remains of the temple. 

He found it easily enough despite the drifts of sand. The mural was gone. Edward was surprised by this. The wall had already been partially destroyed but it had not been in such bad condition it would simply crumble. Concerned he skirted around the rubble. Tima followed hesitating as they neared the platform. Sand buried the transmutation circle but she still remembered the gruesome thing she had seen. She stepped toward the platform. Perhaps if she just had one more look. A hand grasped her shoulder. Tima turned to see Edward’s concerned gaze. 

“You don’t need to see it.” He released her and walked on. Tima hesitated but followed. She didn’t really want to see that thing again anyway. 

Finding the camp was easier than expected. The group hadn’t bothered to locate a sheltered spot setting it up in the open where it had taken the full brunt of the sandstorm. They had broken it quickly and left most of it behind including several skittish horses. The animals reared and whinnied trying to break their leads as they thrashed about in the piles of sand. 

“Ah crap,” Edward eased toward the first. “Whoa! Whoa there. Easy. Easy. Take it easy.” 

Edging closer he managed to grasp the terrified animal’s halter. It shivered as he patted its neck. Huffing and snorting the nervous creature nonetheless responded to his touch and slowly calmed. Edward freed the lead rope and led the animal away from its thrashing companions. He tied it a short distance away before going back for the others. He repeated the procedure three more times to secure all four survivors. 

Tima wanted to help but the animals terrified her. Once the animals were calm and secured Edward returned to sift through the sand. The first thing he found was a fifth horse, dead and smothered by the unforgiving desert. Grimacing he moved on. He grabbed whatever packs and supplies he could find piling them to the side. 

“What are you doing?” Tima asked. 

“Rule number one, your survival depends on you,” Edward said. “You can’t wait around for rescue.” 

“Oh. You were really good with the horses. Like an animal whisper.” 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Edward answered as he continued his efforts. “But I have learned a trick or two over the years. With animals the trick is to be confident. If you are afraid they will feel it and respond to that fear. It was kind of like alchemy: what you put into it you will get back.” 

Satisfied he found everything that was left behind Edward unpacked the supplies and inventoried their contents. Water was most important and he gathered every canteen he could find. Food was next then bedrolls, medical supplies, even a compass. He pocketed the compass and repacked the supplies as he thought about his next move. 

There didn’t seem to be much choice. As much as he wanted to do otherwise he knew where he had to go. He only hoped Winry would forgive him. With a sigh he stood. Edward moved like a sleepwalker saddling the four horses. They were calm now that they were under a steady hand. He tied the packs to two of the more docile ones. When he was done he tossed a long, white hooded cloak to Tima. She pulled it on over her clothes as he did the same. The light color would protect them during the day. The cotton fabric was light and breathable and would add an extra layer through the night. 

He then handed her the reins for two of the horses. Tima took them staring at the two beasts. Not long ago they had been completely out of control and wanting to kill. The horses nervously snorted stomping a foot. 

“Be calm,” Edward warned as he took hold of the other two. “Don’t be afraid of them. Come on, they need water.” 

He walked past leading the other pair. The pack horses she held started following even before she took her first step. Edward led them to the spring which was thankfully still clear, sheltered from the recent sandstorm. He let the horses drink their fill while he refilled the canteens. 

“You’ve ridden before, right?” Edward asked as he adjusted the packs. “I mean you didn’t walk here.” 

“I sat in the saddle but our horses were all tied together so I wasn’t in control.” 

Edward sighed. There wasn’t anything he could do about that. She would slow him down but he couldn’t leave her out here either. Choosing the more docile of the saddle horses he led it to a small stone block. 

“All right, come on. Step onto the block. Left foot in the stirrup. Hands on the saddle,” he watched as she complied. “Now when you hop up swing your leg as high as you can so it clears the horse’s rump. Go ahead. I got it. One, two, three.” 

Tima bounced up, missed the first time but managed to land in the saddle on her second try. The horse snorted at the sudden addition and pawed the ground. Edward patted it and it remained calm under his quiet hand. 

“Next time try not to land like a sack of flour but good.” Edward looped the reins over the horse’s head. “Hold the reins like this. Can you feel the horse’s mouth?” 

The reins trembled as the horse chomped on its bit. Tima nodded. 

“Good. You don’t want too much slack in the reins but you want to make sure the horse has freedom to move too. Now just sit tight.” 

Edward returned to the remaining horses. The pack horses he strung together with rope and secured them to his horse’s saddle before climbing onboard. His mount snorted. Its ears flicked back and forth as he took up the reins. It was the most skittish of the survivors. Edward didn’t have much faith in his horse skills but knew he was the only one qualified to ride it. 

“Easy boy,” he whispered. “I need your help. So let’s get through this together.” 

The horse seemed to relax. Touching his heel to its flank it moved forward obediently. The two pack horses followed without a fuss as they circled the water basin and past Tima. 

“Let your horse have its head,” Edward instructed. “They’re herd animals so it’ll naturally want to stay with the others. If she needs encouragement a little tap will do.” 

Before Tima responded her horse started forward to keep pace with the pack animals. Edward led them down dust filled streets until they reached the outskirts. Here he paused to consult his compass. Turning his horse west he headed away from Xerxes. 

“So where has your family gone?” Tima asked. “You said your son is with your brother.” 

“South. My wife and daughter are in Ishval.” 

“Daughter? You mean you found the little girl?” Tima asked. “I’m glad. Master wasn’t happy when she disappeared. But her brother wouldn’t say where she was not even when Duncan hit him.” 

Edward’s horse protested with a sharp whinny as he suddenly jerked it to a halt. He twisted in the saddle and glared at Tima asking, “You’re saying he hurt Maes?” 

She hesitated to answer seeing the fury in his eyes. 

“When we catch up to them…That bastard is mine!” 

Tima nodded. They moved off again across the featureless desert. The sun was just starting to peak over the distant horizon behind them. They had to make it as far as they could before the heat forced them to stop. 

“So where are we going?” Tima finally ventured to ask. 

“West, roughly.” 

“West? But you said your family is south.” 

“They are.” 

“Then why west?” 

“Nearest town is Youswell. That’s west of here. When we get there we can sell the horses and the equipment then buy train tickets.” 

“Train tickets?” 

“The train is the fastest way north.” 

“North? But…” 

“You said your friends have allies in the north. That’s where they will take the weapons. Unless I miss my guess they’re going to attack Fort Briggs. If Drachma takes the fort they’ll have easy access to Amestris and can invade in force. No one will be safe.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“How sure are you about what you heard?” 

Tima bit her lip. She knew what she heard. There was no mistake. _But to allow Amestris to be invaded. Why? Why would the Master and Duncan be a part of that?_

“Briggs needs to be warned,” Edward said. “Or saving Maes won’t make a difference.” 

“You think selling the horses will be easy?” Tima asked. “Duncan said Youswell was full of cheats and scoundrels.” 

Edward chuckled saying, “Maybe he just didn’t know how to talk to them. We’ll be fine. Anyway you can travel with me until we get there. You’ll be able to go your own way from there easy enough.” 

Tima nodded but her mind was racing. Youswell. She had until then to figure out how to convince him to let her stay. 

“So about those shipments,” Edward said after awhile. “Do you remember exactly when they were smuggled in?”


	13. Chapter 13

The pair trudged through the snow. The younger of the two had never seen snow before and never imagined being this cold. Their parkas kept out the worst of the wind but they were still chilled to their bones. Even so her companion stubbornly pressed on. Face masks and large, tinted goggles obscured their faces under the fur lining of their hoods but she could well imagine the stern expression underneath. He was on a mission and nothing would stand in his way: not the desert, not a snowstorm. 

Suddenly he came to a halt. Glancing around them he gestured for her to wait. Confused she suddenly realized they were surrounded. Ten men circled them armed with assault rifles. Their white winter gear camouflaged them against the perpetual snow. 

“Surrender Drachman spies!” a stern voice announced as a man emerged from the gloom. 

He wore the blue uniform of the Amestrian military and a long over coat to protect him from the cold. His chiseled his face gave him a stern look that made it clear he was not one to be trifled with. She wondered what her companion would do against this threat and was not prepared when he simply raised his gloved hands in surrender. Hesitating she followed suit. 

“Smart move.” 

“Henschel!” a voice called from above. “What have you brought?” 

They looked up to see Fort Briggs looming against the storm. Above them, standing on an observatory deck, stood a woman. She was tall and beautiful but harsh and unforgiving. Her blonde hair rippled about her in the wind and her blue eyes were cold and calculating. 

“We captured these two on the road,” the leader called back. “Think they are Drachman spies trying to sneak past us.” 

“Is that a fact? Well what kind of Drachma filth are you?” 

The younger of the two newcomers shivered uneasily but her companion chuckled. With slow deliberate movements he pulled down his face mask and pushed back his goggles declaring, “The more things change the more they stay the same. That right, General?” 

The officer above stiffened in surprise. It had been ten years since they stood face to face. He had only been a boy, a naïve child, but there was no denying the man before her now. The look in his eyes was the same: stubborn and filled with the urge to protect those he loved. 

“Well, this is a surprise,” she said after a moment. “Enter…Fullmetal.” 

# * * *

“And that’s the story,” Edward wrapped up his tale. 

“Extremists have been smuggling weapons into the east and now they’re head here?” Armstrong said. “You are certain?” 

“That’s my guess. If I’m right this fort is about to see an assault the likes of which it has never weathered before.” 

Edward sat across from her. The table between them was laden with a delicate looking tea set. Evidently his arrival had interrupted the one luxury she allowed herself. While she had ushered him here Tima had been detained elsewhere. Edward had a good idea where but wasn’t worried. She was safe there for the time being. General Armstrong’s trust was not easily earned even when vouched for by another and he still wasn’t sure why he agreed to let her tag along in the first place. 

“Henschel!” 

Her second-in-command appeared saluting. 

“High alert! Double the watch and prepare for battle!” 

“Yes sir!” He was gone in an instant. 

“I heard a rumor you were married,” Olivier Armstrong said as they followed at a more sedate pace. In just a few minutes the fort was already buzzing with activity. 

“Winry Rockbell. I don’t think you met.” 

“Your childhood friend, the one they used as a hostage against you,” Armstrong raised an eyebrow. 

“She’s also my automail mechanic.” 

“You married your mechanic? Well I suppose that would make things easier for you.” 

“Yeah,” Edward pulled off his gloves revealing two flesh and blood hands. 

“So you actually managed to pull it off. You got your body back to normal,” Armstrong said. She heard the rumors from Alex himself. 

“Just the arm. Leg still needs maintenance. Good thing I kept the northern automail or this trip would have been a lot more difficult.” 

“As rumors would have it…you’ve been doing a lot of traveling after you resigned your commission.” 

“It’s kind of hard to be a State Alchemist when you aren’t an alchemist,” Edward smirked. 

“Then _that_ rumor is true as well but how?” 

“It’s the price I paid to get Al his body back. It was worth it. To me anyway.” 

“And you are certain your son made it to him safely.” 

“By now they should all be in Ishval.” 

“Yet you come here to warn us.” 

“If Fort Briggs falls no one will be safe.” 

“True enough. We owe you for the warning. Drachma hoped to catch us napping. Now it will face us fully prepared.” 

“If you feel like you owe me…I do have a couple favors to ask.” 

She glanced back at him. 

“First, I was hoping you’d help me make a phone call.” 

# * * *

“So we’ve narrowed it down to these possible shipments,” Hawkeye said as she, Miles, Mei and Alphonse crowded around the desk. “We’ll focus our investigation there starting with the crew. Tracking them down won’t be easy but we’ll find out where they were taking those weapons.” 

“So you’re heading out,” Alphonse said. 

“Yes.” She nodded. “I have to get back to East City with this information. What about you?” 

Alphonse hesitated. His gaze drifted to where Winry sat on the sofa. Nina slept in her lap while Maes leaned against her shoulder. The trio was quiet having shed all their tears for the moment. There would be more to come especially once they made Nina understand. 

“I guess…we’ll go back home. Winry and the kids will be more comfortable there and we have to make fune—” Alphonse choked back the words but finished the thought in his mind: _funeral arrangements for Ed_. 

Hawkeye laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. A malaise had washed over them all. Even Havoc couldn’t bring himself to lighten the mood or a cigarette. Edward told her once how touched he had been to see how many people cared about his brother yet he had no idea how many people were moved by him. Hawkeye’s gaze drifted to Scar who stood in the corner with his back to a wall and blankly staring out the small window. He had not spoken a word since their return. She knew she had not been mistaken when she saw his tears fall watching Winry succumb to grief. 

“The military supply train will be here in an hour,” Miles said. “It’ll be your last chance to leave until next week.” 

“Right,” Hawkeye nodded. 

The phone suddenly blared to life with its harsh ring. Miles picked it up with a sigh, “Yes?” 

“…Major Miles, General Armstrong is on the line…” 

“Odd…I’ll take it…General, sir. It’s not like you to call.” 

“…Hello Miles,” the familiar voice answered. “…Tell me is Missus Winry Elric there with you?” 

“Ah, yes…” Miles glanced at the grieving woman. “but how…” 

“…And the children. Both are there and safe?” 

“Yes. Brother and sister are here…but how did you know?” 

“…If you would be so kind as to put her on the phone.” 

“Yes sir,” Miles hesitated, “Winry, General Armstrong would like to speak with you…though how she knew you were here…Well I haven’t a clue.” 

Winry stirred. Maes leaned back allowing her to stand still cradling Nina. She set the sleeping child beside her brother. Maes putting his arm around his sister as she slept on. Gingerly Winry accepted the phone with a tired voice said, “Hello General.” 

“…Win. It’s me.” 

Her eyes widened in surprise. She didn’t dare hope but the voice was too familiar. Grasping the phone she blurted, “Ed! Ed is that you!” 

Around her the others tensed in surprise and shared dumbfounded looks. Could it really be? 

“…Yeah. I would have called sooner but…there wasn’t time.” 

“Ed…You jerk…Al said…why didn’t you come back? What are you doing in the north?” 

“…Kind of a long story. I’m sorry. Just…don’t cry. You know I can’t stand that.” 

“Happy tears don’t count, remember?” Winry choked back a sob but there was no stopping her relieved tears. He was alive. That was all that mattered. 

“…Winry, I need you to wait a little longer, okay?” 

“Of course I’ll wait. Haven’t I always? Just don’t be too long this time.” 

“…Right. Let me talk to Al. Give Nina and Maes a hug for me. I’ll see you soon…and Win…I love you.” 

“I love you. Just come home so you can say it to me properly,” Winry looked at Alphonse staring at her in disbelief. “Here’s Al. He wants to talk to you.” 

Alphonse hesitantly took the phone nearly dropping it and stuttering, “B-brother? I thought…I saw…” 

“…I know. Thanks for keeping Maes safe. I knew I could count on you. And thank Scar too for keeping his promise…How soon do you think you and Mei can get to Briggs?” 

“You want me and Mei to head to Briggs?” Alphonse glanced at her. 

“…Unless I miss my guess this is where those weapons are headed. Briggs has never had an alchemist on staff. They could use a few now.” 

“You mean that group is going to use the weapons to attack Briggs?” 

“…Yeah, oh grab a pen and paper and write this down for Miles and Hawkeye…Tell them the weapons were smuggled in three separate shipments. One crate each, probably twenty to thirty weapons in each crate. Shipments arrived at the beginning of the year, mid-summer and then the last one we were trailing…” 

“Three shipments. Beginning of the year, mid-summer and this last one,” Alphonse recited as he wrote. 

Miles grabbed his list of possible exchange times, circling the ones that coincided to the new information. 

“…Tell them to tell Mustang the weapons were probably shipped west. My guess is that they were smuggled into Creta and then into Drachma.” 

“Smuggled to Creta and into Drachma. Wait, this group is working with Drachma?” 

“…Seems to be.” 

“How did you figure this out?” Alphonse handed off his notes. 

“…Inside information. Their Master is gone but they aren’t leaderless. And they’ll have Drachma backing them when they attack.” 

“There’s a supply train in today. Mei and I can use it to get to East City but it’ll take us a while to get out to you.” 

“…Do what you can. The attack could come tomorrow. It could be next week. There’s no way to know for sure.” 

“Right. I’ll see you soon, brother.” 

“…Better put Miles back on the line. Think the General has a few words for him.” 

“See you soon,” Alphonse handed off the phone. “The General for you.” 

Miles took it back, “General.” 

“…When you talk to Mustang tell him if he doesn’t clean up his ranks I will come down there and do it myself! Starting with him.” 

“Yes, sir.” The phone clicked silent and Miles set down the receiver with a grim smile. 

“Mom?” 

Winry turned to see Maes staring at her. Wiping away tears she knelt in front of him saying, “Your dad’s okay, Maes. He’ll be home soon.” 

“Dad’s okay?” 

“Yes. He’s okay.” 

“I told you so,” Nina mumbled sleepily rubbing her eyes. “Daddy always keeps his promise.” 

“Yes, he does.” Winry pulled both into her embrace too filled with relief to say more. He was alive…He was alive. 

“How does he do that?” Miles picked up the notes Alphonse had made. “I’ve been looking at these train shipments for over a week. One phone call and Fullmetal’s put it all together.” 

“That’s nothing, “Hawkeye mused. “You should have seen him when he arrived in East City. In less than four hours he advanced the investigation more than anyone had done in a month just by studying a few transmutation circles.” 

“Maybe he missed his calling.” 

“I don’t know if I’d go that far,” Hawkeye replied her gaze drifting to Winry and the kids. 

“I suppose not,” Miles agreed following her gaze and marveling at the resemblance the boy had to his father. “You should go. The train will be here soon.” 

“It takes them an hour to unload,” Alphonse said. “So we can’t leave right away.” 

“An hour for the crew to unload the train but with help it would go much quicker,” Miles corrected. “What do you think brother?” 

“I’ll round up some extra help,” Scar quickly agreed though he was still in shock from the news. He couldn’t help but wonder what lucky star Edward had been born under. “The train will be ready to leave in fifteen.” 

“All right then, Major,” Hawkeye saluted. “Would you pass this intel to the General for me?” 

She handed him the notes Alphonse had written. Then she opened her rifle case and checked her weapon. Satisfied she closed it up. 

“Major?” Alphonse asked. 

“I’m going with you.” 

“With us? You mean, to the north?” 

“That’s right. Sounds like it could get pretty interesting. You could use a sniper.” 

“Are you sure? I mean the General doesn’t need you in East City?” 

“I’m not much of an investigator. Besides he has Armstrong to run down trains. Havoc you don’t mind staying here and taking over security detail for Winry and the children, do you?” 

“No problem. Good luck.” 

“Then let’s go.” 

Hawkeye followed Scar with Mei close at her heels. Alphonse paused and turned to Winry. He hesitated then said, “Winry, I promise I’ll bring him back. Okay?” 

She looked up from the kids with a hopeful smile despite her eyes still shining with tears. Not trusting her voice she only nodded. Hoping he gave her a comforting smile Alphonse trailed after the others. Outside the desert air hit him like a wall but Alphonse pressed on after Hawkeye and Mei already several blocks ahead. 

“Al! Wait!” 

He looked to see Winry had followed, “What is it?” 

She hesitated trying to find the words. Finally she said, “When you see Ed tell him—tell him he has to come home. It’s not fair if he misses the birth of any of his children.” 

“Uh…okay. Wait, are you saying…” 

She managed a small smile saying, “Please tell him so he doesn’t do anything reckless.” 

“Sure.” Alphonse nodded shocked by the unexpected news. He turned and raced after the others. _Don’t do anything reckless brother. Please_. 

Winry watched him go. Her hands involuntarily dropped to her stomach as she whispered, “Don’t worry. Your daddy will be home soon.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Well that is that,” General Armstrong handed off the receiver. “And your second favor?” 

“I’ll need my companion back and a place she can train, preferably one you don’t mind getting messing.” 

“You are certain she can be trusted?” 

“She saved me when she didn’t have to and she’s willingly provided information. Until Al and Mei get here she’s the only alchemist you have but she won’t be much use without proper training.” 

“All valid points.” 

# * * *

“Hey why am I here?” Tima asked. 

“You’re there because this is where the General wants you and you’ll stay until she says different. So get comfortable,” the guard answered. 

“Easy for you to say.” 

Tima sat down on the bed. Her hands were shackled with a wood block. She was behind bars. They had separated her from Edward immediately and confiscated her spear as well. To make matters worse she was still cold. 

“So you are the _Initiate_.” 

Tima looked up to see the General standing over her. Armstrong stared at her with fierce, cold eyes. Holding up the spear Armstrong studied the transmutation circle as if appraising it. 

“Name.” 

“Ah.” 

“Are you deaf? I asked for your name, girl.” 

“Patima.” 

“Age.” 

“Eleven.” 

“A child. No wonder you lack a proper spine.” 

Tima cringed. She was the youngest Initiate and the others never let her forget. 

“You are an alchemist and you perform alchemy with this…correct?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you intend to attack my Fort?” 

“No.” 

“Are you a spy?” 

“No. I don’t want people to get hurt.” 

“She’s as pathetic as you are,” Armstrong sneered in disgust glancing over her shoulder before staring Tima down again. “Listen girl, you do anything to endanger my Fort and I’ll cut you down myself.” 

Nodding to the guard she turned and marched away. Tima cringed. She had no doubt the General was fully prepared to dispose of her. A clank startled her. She looked to see the guard had opened the door. With a kind smile he unlocked her shackles and gestured for her to exit the cell. Hesitantly she stepped out not sure what would happen next. 

“She’s as soft as you Elric.” 

Tima looked up to see Edward leaning against the wall near the door. Armstrong stood in front of him still holding the spear. She handed the weapon over to him. 

“She’s your responsibility. If she sets one foot out of line or endangers this Fort in any way you’ll share her fate.” 

“Yes sir,” Edward said with a nod. 

Without another word General Armstrong marched out. Hesitantly Tima approached him. Edward remained casually leaning against cold wall. He glanced at her winking. 

“She’s one scary lady,” Tima said. 

“Yeah, she is that. Just be glad we’re on the same side,” Edward stepped away from the wall. “Come on. We have work to do.” 

Tima followed unsure of his meaning. The Fort was a hub of activity. Soldiers hurried from one area to another hauling weapons, ammo and supplies. Edward walked past returning greetings from those who recognized him. 

“Hey it’s the Fullmetal runt!” 

“Where you been hiding, Ed!” 

“Thought you knew better then to come out here!” 

“Thanks for the coffee!” 

Tima followed a couple paces behind. She listened in awe. It was just like when they reached Youswell. 

# * * *

They reached the edge of the desert tired and covered in grit. Yet Edward showed no sign of his fatigue. If anything he seemed even more determined now that he was once again among civilization. Youswell was a mining town and the people were tough, resilient and eager to take advantage of passing travelers. When the Master and Duncan brought the Initiates here to cross the desert they had to buy supplies and found the prices grossly exaggerated. They were fortunate to have bought the horses in another town. Tima didn’t think Edward would have as easy a time here as he thought. 

As they rode the townsfolk stopped to watch them pass. They seemed curious but not suspicious of their sudden arrival. A few even showed disbelief and surprise and something else…recognition. 

“You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here!” a young man suddenly challenged. 

He was tall and broad shouldered. His build was that of someone used to hard labor and his clothing spoke of hours underground. The challenger stood in their path but oddly enough Tima didn’t sense any real malice or threat. Though he could have easily ridden around the man Edward reined his horse to a halt and dismounted. 

“Me? You’re the one with a lot of nerve,” Edward said. “Still picking fights you can’t win. I thought you would have gotten smarter by now.” 

The man laughed thrusting a hand forward and shaking Edward’s with a heavy grip. Pulling him into a one-armed hug he slapped Edward’s shoulder heartily in brotherhood. 

“It’s good to see you Ed! What brings you here anyway?” 

“Good to see you too Kayal. Just came from Xerxes as it happens.” 

“Xerxes? We had a group come through here a few days ago headed out that way…” 

“I ran into them. Did they come back through here?” 

“Not that I’ve seen,” the man appraised the horses and Tima. “What were you doing out there?” 

“It’s a long story.” 

“Well you can tell it over dinner. Mom and Dad will kill me if they found out you come through and didn’t visit.” 

“Dinner would be nice but I don’t have time,” Edward shook his head. “I need to get north as soon as possible.” 

“North?” Kayal repeated. “Why are you going there?” 

“Like I said…long story. I need to sell the horses and supplies fast.” 

“You want to unload all of it?” 

“They won’t do me much good where I’m going and I prefer to travel light.” 

“Yeah, I remember. In that case you’re in luck,” Kayal said. “There is one more train out of town but it won’t be ready to leave for an hour. Why don’t you head to the hotel and get something to eat and I’ll take care of the horses and supplies for you.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, like I said, mom and dad would never forgive you if you didn’t stop in. Go on and get cleaned up, have something to eat and I’ll take care of the rest.” 

“Thanks. Come on, Tima. You are about as bedraggled as I am.” 

Hesitantly she dismounted. Edward handed off the reins to the young man. They shared another handshake before Edward walked on. Tima followed still uneasy with the situation. 

“Ed, you know he’s probably going to steal those horses and we’ll never see him again, right?” 

“Kayal is a good guy,” Edward said. “You know you should learn to trust people. They might surprise you.” 

# * * *

He had been right. The owners of the hotel welcomed them with open arms treating him like a long lost son. They offered them baths, clean clothes and food and didn’t charge anything. Kayal returned as promised with a hundred thousand cens, far more than the supplies and horses had been worth. When Edward offered them part of it they refused. 

The money was more than enough for train tickets and cold weather gear. And here they were again in a strange place but the people were friendly. Even though she had been restrained they hadn’t hurt her. Edward was treated as one of them despite not being a soldier at all. _Why? Why did all these people trust him? Why did they help him? Was that the blessing of the Sage?_

“Ed?” 

“Yeah?” he glanced back at her. 

“How is it everyone knows you?” 

“You mean you don’t know?” Edward asked glancing back at her. “Wow, that’s a first. It’s a very long story. Short version, I used to be a State Alchemist and I came out here once. Soldiers remember those who fought alongside them. Especially the Briggs men.” 

“What about Youswell? They weren’t soldiers.” 

“I sort of own the town,” Edward shrugged. 

“What?” Tima exclaimed. “You _own_ it?” 

“Kind of,” he smirked. “One of my first official assignments as a State Alchemist was to inspect the Youswell coal mines. Instead I found a corrupt Lieutenant taxing the people to the ground and living like a king. So I finagled the mine and town out from under him and gave it back to its people. But on paper it still says I own it.” 

He walked on as if it was all a silly matter not worth talking about. 

“So that money was taxes they owe you?” Tima asked. 

“I don’t bother with that. I gave the town to Kayal’s father to run as he sees fit. No doubt Kayal told everyone who he was selling the horses and supplies for so they probably threw extra on top as their subtle way of saying _thanks_. I wouldn’t have taken it any other way. But jokes on them I put thirty thousand in that vase on the counter. Kayal’s mom probably found it by now.” 

“You just gave it away?” 

“Everything I need is back home,” Edward said. “I just needed enough to get here.” 

Tima blinked not sure what to say. 

“Life isn’t about accumulating wealth or power. It’s about finding something you want to protect and keep safe. Alchemy is a powerful tool…but you have to figure out what you want to use it for.” 

Tima nodded to show she heard but her mind swarmed with questions. There were so many she wanted to ask but she didn’t know where to start. The more she learned about him the deeper the mystery became. 

Edward led on eventually coming to a heavy, iron door. He punched in the access code he’d been given. It opened with a grinding screech. Evidently it was not used much. Beyond was a catwalk with a ladder that led to the floor below. There they found a large storage area. Scrap metal, broken parts and odds and ends were piled haphazardly about. 

Edward stepped into the center of the rooms surveying it and the materials. There was ample space for their purpose and plenty of raw materials for Tima to use. It was out of the way so they shouldn’t disturb the battle preparations and Tima could focus on her training. 

“What is this place?” Tima asked. 

“Doesn’t look like much but this is your training ground,” Edward said. 

“My training ground?” 

“You said you wanted to learn alchemy…no time like the present,” Edward said. “Ordinarily I’d start with an introductory course to test your aptitude but we don’t have the time. We also don’t have the luxury of working from the ground up with proper foundation work. Not only am I going to have to accelerate your training but it’s also going to have to be abridged. The fight is coming here and you have to be ready. You’ll hate me before this is over but there is no point going halfway. Do you still want to learn?” 

“Yes,” Tima excitedly nodded. “Absolutely.” 

“We’ll see how long your enthusiasm lasts but all right,” Edward said holding out her spear. “This weapon was made by a master. Using it is like a short cut but it is a shortcut based on someone else’s alchemy. It doesn’t help you develop your own. Relying on it before you are ready will stifle your skills. So from here on out, forget about it.” 

He set it aside without further word. Tima looked at it longingly but this was the path she had chosen. If she wanted actual training she had to listen to her teacher. 

“Here.” 

She turned in time to catch a pair of padded sparring gloves. They were scuffed up and smelled of sweat. Tima wrinkled her nose. 

“Take off your parka and put those on,” Edward instructed as he shrugged off his own. 

Hesitating she followed suit. She set her coat aside and buckled on the gloves shivering and saying, “It’s so cold.” 

“Once we get started you won’t feel the cold.” 

She faced him to see him strapping on his own set of gloves. Not only had he taken off his parka but he’d also discarded his shirt leaving him only in his sleeveless tank. His arms were exposed to the chill and his well-muscled form was clearly defined. The deep scar encircling his right shoulder was also clear and sparked more questions. 

Edward flexed his hands getting used to the feel of the gloves as he stretched and faced her. Staggering his legs he brought his hands up into a ready position asking, “Are you ready?” 

“Ready? For what?” 

“As an alchemist you channel the energy of the movement of the earth’s crust through you and into your transmutations. Your body has to be strong enough to withstand the force of the cycle otherwise that energy will rebound. And you know what happens then.” 

An image of her previous Master’s fate flashed in her mind. 

“In order to train the mind you have to train the body. You’re going to hurt. You’re going to get tired but I’m not going to go easy on you because there isn’t time. Still want to do this?” 

Tima swallowed a lump in her throat. She brought her hands up copying his pose. There was no going back now. She nodded. 

“All right. I’ll show you the steps first then we will gradually increase the speed of the routine.” 

# * * *

Armstrong marched down the corridors with purpose. Preparations for the approaching battle were proceeding well. After two days they were nearly ready but it made her nervous. Drachma could be at their doorstep any day. It was somewhat surprising they hadn’t already attacked. Northern Command was spinning its wheels wanting secondary confirmation so of course everything depended on Briggs. 

There was no word concerning the younger Elric brother or the Chang girl except that they were en route. With no other alchemists stationed anywhere near them they would have to rely on Tima, a mere child. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

Ten years ago the fate of the country rested on Edward’s shoulders and he a mere child as well. He wasn’t a child any longer. Yet he hadn’t lost all his naivety. Seeing him on the phone with his young wife showed her more than enough to convince her of that. Grown or not he still clung to the same desperate desire to protect those he loved. It was still moving to see but it wouldn’t win a war and it certainly wouldn’t protect his young ward. 

She had not seen much of either in the last two days. They only appeared during meal times where Edward drilled her with questions: 

_What is the most common element in the world?_

_Name the noble gases._

_What is the compositional breakdown of steel?_

_Draw the basic transmutation circle for manipulating earth_. 

It was interesting table talk but so far she had not performed a single transmutation and knowledge alone would not win this fight. Now Armstrong’s curiosity had gotten the better of her. She wanted to see the training in progress. 

She paused at the door entering the access code. It opened easily; usage had warmed its mechanisms. Stepping onto the catwalk she looked down watching the pair as they sparred. 

Youth was on Tima’s side but Edward had experience. Her attacks were quick and furious yet he avoided them. His movements were fluid, circular and always just out of her reach. Seemingly frustrated Tima launched a new set of attacks and dropped to the ground intending to sweep his legs out from under him. Edward stepped into the attack forcing her to strike his automail leg then set her tumbling where she lay on the floor trying to catch her breath. 

“No fair blocking with your metal leg,” she complained through gasps. “That hurts.” 

“There is no _fair_ in a fight, Tima,” Edward chuckled. He seemed only slightly winded. “Your enemy is going to use every advantage and trick they can to defeat you. You have to anticipate and counter them. If they are bigger than you they will use force. If they are smaller their speed and cunning will come into play. And they damn sure are not going to let you lie there and catch your breath. On your feet.” 

Obediently she rolled onto her knees and stood. 

“Next time you go down immediately roll to your feet and get them under you. When your enemy presses the attack you’ll be on the defensive so avoid and wait for your opening. Never just lie there. Got it?” 

“Yeah but I’m not going down again.” She took her ready stance. 

“Like the attitude. Let’s see if it does you any good.” 

This time he was the aggressor forcing her to avoid his quick jabs followed by a kick. They danced back and forth while Armstrong watched in silence. She hadn’t known exactly what to expect but it certainly wasn’t this. Yet she recalled Izumi Curtis and her formidable fighting abilities. Izumi had been the Elrics’ teacher. It was shortsighted to think she didn’t instill a proper fighting technique and training in her students. 

“There you are, General.” 

“Henschel,” Armstrong said as he joined her on the catwalk. 

He hesitated looking down at the sparring pair below and asked, “What’s this then?” 

“Alchemy training.” 

“Alchemy? I thought alchemists spent all their time in dusty libraries.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. An alchemist’s body must be as strong as their will or it would never survive the forces unleashed by their alchemy. Elric is a better teacher than I gave him credit for. His ward might just survive the coming battle. How are our preparations?” 

“Ninety percent complete. The large guns are in position and the tanks are on stand-by.” 

“Good. Any word from Northern Command?” 

“They are still demanding secondary confirmation.” 

“Tell them to put a direct call to Eastern Command and speak with Mustang.” 

“They did.” 

“And what did he say?” 

“He told them to stop wasting time. If Fullmetal said there would be an attack then it was fact.” 

“And still they waste my time,” Armstrong sneered turning away from the rail. “This time I’m going to speak with them!” 


	15. Chapter 15

Tima stirred under her blankets. She desperately wanted another hour of sleep but there was no use trying. Her body ached. It hadn’t stopped hurting for days. Worse was the cold invading her body. A permanent chill had settled in her bones and no matter how many blankets she used it never went away. With a sigh she sat up and hurriedly put on her parka. She didn’t know how the soldiers here could stand it. 

She glanced up at the clock. It was early but she might as well get started. Sleepily she made it to the mess hall to see a good portion of the soldiers were already awake or perhaps it was the overnight guards who had not yet gone to bed. Edward sat by himself sipping a cup of coffee and reading a week-old newspaper. She should have known she wouldn’t beat him here. No matter how early she rose he was always awake. She was beginning to wonder if he even slept. 

Quietly she grabbed a tray and collected her breakfast: cold porridge, dry toast and some sort of powdered egg scramble. Tray in hand she joined Edward. For three days he drilled her physically and mentally but not once did he actually have her perform a transmutation. This was not the alchemy training she envisioned but then he had warned her it would be abridged. There wasn’t time to take it slow and teach her everything. It made her wonder what actual training would be like. 

“When this is over you’ll be able to find a proper teacher,” Edward said as if reading her mind. “One that can develop your skills to their full potential.” 

“What if…I don’t _want_ another teacher?” Tima asked. 

“You can’t honestly tell me you’d prefer to work with a _has been_ ,” Edward smirked, “one who can’t perform alchemy anymore.” 

“I know who you are now. The Briggs’ soldiers told me.” 

“Did they?” he glanced up at her. His expression was unreadable. She couldn’t tell if he was pleased or upset. 

“You used to be the Fullmetal Alchemist, the youngest State Alchemist in Amestrian history. They called you the People’s Alchemist in the papers. You saved Amestris.” 

“It was a team effort,” Edward said after a moment. “There were a lot of people and all played their part in protecting this country. In fact there are quite a few men right here in this Fort including the General herself who were there. It’s a fact of life we never do anything alone and, truth be told, I didn’t do much.” 

“That’s not what the soldiers say. You are a good teacher. I feel stronger today than I ever was before,” Tima insisted. “Your son is way younger than me and he can do stuff I can’t. That’s not just talent. You said so yourself. Isn’t there an old saying: _those that can’t do teach_ …or something like that?” 

Edward quietly listened. In truth teaching never occurred to him. Instructing Maes was one thing but not others. His research project with Alphonse took up whatever time he did not devote to the kids. They were still trying to institute their new principle, perhaps…A sly smile turned up the corners of his mouth. After a moment his gaze finally met hers. There was amusement and thoughtfulness along with something else she wasn’t sure of in his eyes. 

“You’re serious aren’t you?” Edward said after a moment. 

Tima nodded. 

“All right then,” Edward sighed. “I’ll make you a deal. I promise after this is over I’ll give you proper instruction from the ground up. Deal?” 

He held out his hand and they shook on it. 

“Deal,” Tima smiled. 

“Good, now both of us just have to survive.” 

# * * *

Tima collapsed, breathing hard. Her arms ached from Edward’s relentless attacks. Yet she had kept her footing. Even when he managed to throw her off balance she had recovered in time to avoid his next attack. She still hadn’t managed to hit him though not once in three days. 

“Okay, I think you’re ready,” Edward announced. “Exam time.” 

“Exam? Like a test?” 

“Yep.” 

“Do I need a pen and paper or something?” 

“It’s not that kind of test.” Edward chuckled tossing her a wooden staff. 

She caught it easily feeling the weight in her hands. There was something familiar about it. Studying it more closely she realized it wasn’t a staff at all. It was her spear. Shocked she looked at him thinking it was some kind of mistake. 

“Can you tell me what that transmutation circle is?” 

“Um,” Tima looked at the pattern carved into the shaft. “It’s for working with earth.” 

“Earth and metal,” Edward nodded. “So here’s the deal. When you are on a battlefield you are not going to be able to draw your transmutation circles. There won’t be enough time. That’s why State Alchemists have a premade circle with them usually an article of clothing, tattoo, ring or…even a weapon.” 

“A shortcut,” Tima said. 

“Exactly. That one is yours.” 

“But you said it would stifle my talents.” 

“I said _relying_ on it would stifle your development. You have enough of a basis now to control it. Apply the knowledge I’ve given you and channel it through the circle.” Edward stretched lifting a metal rod over his head before laying it across his shoulders. “Now, show me you can.” 

He lunged forward brandishing his impromptu staff. Tima wheeled backward blocking and giving ground as she fought to stay on her feet and out of his reach. Edward pressed the attack not giving her time to think. 

“This is about survival, Tima,” Edward said. “You know your endurance is no match for mine. You can’t outlast me so you have to end it.” 

“But…I can’t use alchemy against you.” 

“No such thing as fair in a fight.” 

She ducked, weaved and struggled to get out of his reach but he was always a step ahead as if he could read her mind. Her already labored breathing got raspier. He was right. She was tired yet he seemed perfectly fine. Tima glanced at the circle. _Earth and metal_. Maybe she could… 

Edward swept her feet out from under her. Tima tumbled, flipped and landed on her feet as he taught her but he pressed the attack leaving no room for recovery. She had to do something but he didn’t leave her time to think. Instinctively she touched the circle and shoved the spear point into the floor. She swung it upward and the floor heaved with it forming a wall. 

This gave her only a brief respite as Edward circled around and continued his attack. They parried back and forth. Instincts kicked in and Tima transmuted spikes to throw him off. Edward avoided them but they forced him close to the wall she made. Quickly Tima swung her spear transmuting more walls to contain him in an opened ended metal box. Breathing hard she sank to her knees. 

“Not too shabby,” Edward commented as he hefted himself out and over a wall landing beside her, “next time cover it or make it too small for your apparent to move. All right?” 

“Um, okay. Does this mean I pass?” 

“Yeah, you pass.” Edward offered a hand and helped her to her feet. “I should probably teach you how to clean-up after yourself.” 

Warning sirens suddenly blared to life echoing around them. 

“Looks like our time is up,” Edward said pulling off his gloves. He slipped back on his shirt and parka. Tima followed his example. “Don’t forget the spear.” 

Edward headed up the ladder followed by Tima. The corridor beyond was empty but as they traveled upward to more populated areas they found a hive of activity. Soldiers rushed from one point to another: some carried ammo, others supplies. After days of preparation they were ready for a fight. Edward followed the main flow upward. Tima joined him and a group in one of several lifts. 

When the door opened they were blasted with a wall of cold air. Tima nearly fell over from the force of it but Edward held her upright and pulled her along as they stepped out onto the open platform. 

“Careful it’s icy,” he cautioned leading the way to where Armstrong and Henschel stood. 

“Looks like you were right,” Armstrong said as they reached the railing. 

Henschel handed a pair of binoculars to Edward. The enemy was distant but definitely advancing. Several battalions marched alongside cannons. 

“As much as I like being right…this time I was hoping I was wrong,” Edward said studying the approaching army. “And look who they have up front.” 

He handed back the binoculars. 

“They—they’re children!” Henschel exclaimed after a moment. 

“I know.” Edward nodded. “All the Initiates are, right Tima?” 

“The oldest is sixteen…at least in the group I was with. I was the youngest.” 

“All pulled from the slums,” Edward said. “Young disenfranchised, probably orphaned or abandoned. Easy to manipulate. Feed them, clothe them, shelter them, make them dependant then fill their heads with whatever doctrine you desire. They’ll do whatever you tell them too. Even die.” 

“Sending children into battle,” Armstrong sneered. “No honor what so ever.” 

“The guys in robes are the ones we need to worry about. Those are the puppet masters.” 

Armstrong and Henschel looked again. Just behind the Initiates was a line of robed men. All together there was close to eighty Initiates and robed guard all armed with alchemic weapons of varying design. 

“If we take out the guys in robes then the kids will stop?” Henschel asked passing the binoculars to Tima. 

“Maybe,” Edward said. “Difficult to say. The longer they’ve been indoctrinated the more likely they will stick to their programming. The younger ones might defect but the older ones will probably still fight.” 

Tima looked out across the snow to study her fellow Initiates. There were a lot more of them now than had been in East City. She recalled the Master saying something about recruiting from other cities. There were more guards too. She shivered as she saw a face that was all too familiar saying, “I see Duncan.” 

“Where?” Edward demanded as she handed back the glasses. 

“Fifth from the right.” 

His gaze fell on the robed figure she indicated. He recognized the scarred man from his first confrontation in East City. Somehow he wasn’t surprised. It made sense and he would make that man pay for harming Maes. 

“That’s the bastard.” 

“Know him?” Henschel asked. 

“I have a score to settle with him,” Edward glared. 

Armstrong raised an eyebrow. There was something hard and uncompromising in his tone. The look in his eyes as he dropped the binoculars was one of the intense hate. As a State Alchemist Edward had been determined not to kill but there was no mercy in him now. She didn’t want to admit it but it was somewhat disturbing to see him in such a state. 

“Tell me Elric. Do you have a plan?” 

Edward willed himself calm to think clearly. Finally he said, “Tima and I will have to head to the ground. Is there an exit down there?” 

“There is access door near gate twenty-one. That is where we’ve staged the tanks. Are you sure you want to be on the ground?” 

“As an alchemist Tima will fight better if she has room to work and access to raw materials. But it’s her choice.” 

“Mine?” 

“You can’t go into battle half-heartedly. You have to fully commit. If you don’t you are dead. So what will it be?” 

“We need to stop them and I want to do my part,” Tima said after a moment. “I’m ready.” 

“All right. We’ll leave the Drachman forces to you, General. Tima and I will do what we can to neutralize the Initiates and their handlers.” 

“You think to take them prisoner?” she asked and to her credit didn’t sneer at the thought. 

“Preferably. They don’t have any alchemic training so if we can disarm them they will be virtually harmless.” 

“Understood. Henschel radio the ground forces to Elric’s plan. Disarm the Initiates where possible but show no mercy just because they are children.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Elric, see you after this.” Armstrong saluted. 

He returned the gesture but his grin ruined the effect. With a nod to Tima he headed back to the lift. She followed. Her mind was racing as the lift carried them down. Was she really prepared to fight them? She had to. She couldn’t let Edward face them alone and what they were doing was wrong. Right? 

The lift suddenly came to a halt and the doors opened. Edward stepped off but Tima was confused. They weren’t yet at the ground floor. She followed after him not wanting to be on her own. 

“Teacher?” 

“Need to grab something before we go out,” Edward answered leading her to the medical bay. “Doc, you here?” 

“Hey Ed, there you are,” the Brigg’s automail mechanic waved them into his shop. “Just finished it.” 

On the table lay a brace armed with a spring-loaded blade. Edward removed his coat and buckled it onto his right arm. He tested the range of motion and triggered the blade. It felt a little stiff but functioned like the original. 

“That looks like the weapon you had in East City,” Tima commented. 

“It’s based on the design. Doc here has been recreating it for me.” 

“I must say that spring-load is ingenious. I would love to meet the one who came up with it.” 

“You already have,” Edward pulled his coat back on. “You remember my mechanic don’t you? You met her once when she came to change out my automail.” 

“Oh yeah…cute blonde. I thought Buccaneer was going to pop a blood vessel when he heard she was here for you. By any chance you don’t still have her number, do you? I wouldn’t mind chatting her up over a cup of coffee if you know what I mean.” 

“I do. And I have her number right here,” Edward held up his left hand, thumbing his wedding ring. 

“What? No way. Buccaneer is probably rolling over in his grave,” the mechanic laughed. “Congrats man.” 

“Thanks.” Edward slipped his gloves back on. “And thanks for the help.” 

“No problem. I would like to get a peek at the original design specs. I got a few ideas.” 

“I’ll let Win know. She might even send you one of my spares. Come on, Tima.” 

They hurried back to the lift and rode it the rest of the way down. Tima hugged her spear trying to gather her courage. How could she face eighty Initiates? She was just one. 

“Tima, listen…Don’t think about the numbers. Pick your targets. Deal with one then move on. I’ll be there but I won’t be able to fight your battles for you. You’re first concern is your own survival. Do whatever you have to do to survive.” 

She nodded. 

“Remember they are relying on those weapons to do their alchemy for them. But you know better. So disarm them or trap them so they can’t move.” 

“Like I did fighting you.” 

“Right. I hope you don’t have to take a life today…but if it’s a matter of your own survival don’t hesitate.” 

“How am I going to fight them one on one? Once we attack they’ll gang up on me. Won’t they?” 

“We’re going to have to break them up so they can’t.” 

“How?” 

“I got an idea. It’s a little extreme but it should work. It’ll probably slow the Drachman forces too.” 

The lift doors opened and they found themselves in a large bay where a squad of tanks waited to take the field. Edward whistled sharply as he approached the crew. 

“Fullmetal,” a Captain saluted. “General told us to expect you. You really stepping out?” 

“Yeah. Contact the General for me. Tell her to fire as soon as she sees the cloud.” 

“What cloud?” 

“She’ll know it when she sees it. Come on, Tima.” 

Edward pulled down his goggles and flipped up his hood as they approached the door. An officer nodded to them before opening it. They slipped out and quickly disappeared into the snow as it shut behind them. They were officially in enemy territory. 

Their parkas gave them some measure of camouflage as they skirted the pass sheltering along the boulders and sparse trees. They could hear the sound of marching feet and the rumble of the cannons. Tima huddled next to Edward shivering though she didn’t know if it was from cold or nerves. 

“There are so many.” 

“Don’t worry about the soldiers or cannons. Briggs can handle them. Our concern is the Initiates.” 

“But there are eighty of them and only two of us.” 

“Which is why we’re going to scatter them.” 

“How?” 

“You remember the transmutation circle for water don’t you?” 

“Yes. But what good is that here? We’re surrounded by snow.” 

“Which is?” 

“Frozen…water.” 

“And the elemental composition of water?” 

“One oxygen and two…hydrogen…” her eyes widened with the realization of what he intended. 

“Let the Initiates get past then transmute the snow to gas. Briggs will provide the fire.” 

“And the explosion will separate and disorientate them,” Tima finished. She pulled off a glove drawing the circle in the snow. “But what if they launch on attack before they get to us?” 

“They won’t. Remember they don’t have any training. They can’t control their alchemy over distance. So if they want their attacks to make it they need to be closer than you do.” 

Tima nodded. She watched the army advance. Once the Initiates passed she placed her hands on the circle. It glowed and the energy surged outward into the pass. The snow suddenly vaporized into a cloud. Seconds later they heard the whine of missiles. Everything was suddenly in flames. The force of the explosion rocked even their hiding place. 

“Tima, go! I’ll see about the guards.” 

Tima broke cover heading into the charred field. The first Initiate she came to was barely on his feet before she swept him off them again. Brushing the transmutation circle of her staff she slammed it against the ground. A chasm opened to swallow the Initiate’s staff. Then she was off again. A mantra ran through her head: _disarm, trap, move on_. She wouldn’t think of killing until she had to. 

Tima fell into a rhythm. She reached another Initiate and knocked their weapon into the snow where it was lost before swinging the staff end of her weapon and knocking them out. The next one she came to was on their knees and thrust a sword at her. Tima batted it aside touching the transmutation circle to transmute the metal into a harmless spring. They were so in shock by her counter move they stared in disbelief not knowing what to do next. Tima moved on counting off her opponents: _one, two, three…six, seven, eight, nine_ … 

“Tima!” 

She paused as an Initiate stood. He was older than her, sixteen. She knew him from East City. He was one of Duncan’s favorites and usually hoarded the most food. Tima gripped her short spear tighter as he brandished his long sword. 

“What do you think you are doing?” he demanded. 

“Stopping you,” she said. “This is wrong!” 

“No! We won’t be held captive to the State anymore! We’ll be free! Don’t you see that?” 

“It’s all lies! They told us nothing but lies!” 

“You were always weak. But I am strong!” 

He swung his sword sending shards of ice at her. Tima spun. She tapped the ground as she moved. Walls of stone rose to block his attacks. The last shot toward him. He leapt wildly and stumbled as he recovered his footing to stare at her. 

“How? How did you do that?” 

“I found a teacher,” Tima smiled. “A _real_ teacher!” 

She twisted sending more pillars of stone at him. He dodged but was not nearly as nimble as she and was struck several times. The rock pillars spun him off balance. He lost the grip on his sword and stumbled to his knees. Before he could stand stone walls rose around him trapping him in a stone container too small for him to move. Only his head remained exposed. He stared at her in disbelief. 

“Stay here. You’re grounded.” Tima moved on. _Ten_. 

# * * *

Edward lost sight of Tima almost immediately but not his target. He reached the first of the guards as they staggered to their feet. Edward kicked aside the sword then brought his reinforced elbow down on the back of the guard’s neck. A quick check assured him the robed figure wasn’t dead. Then he moved on. His next opponent feebly swung a spear. Edward easily knocked it aside before thrusting his knee into the other’s gut and brought his elbow down hard between the other’s shoulders. The robed figure crumpled and he tossed the weapon into the trees. Hopefully he would be able to find it later after this was over. 

Rocks flew at his head. Edward dropped to the ground and rolled forward. He spotted his attacker in the thinning flurry cloud. It was a boy barely thirteen. The boy swung a sword too heavy for him gouging deeply in the snow and flinging more rocks in a wide arch. Edward dodged them easily. He triggered his blade and parried the boy’s next wild swing. Grasping the sword he yanked it out of the boy’s feeble grip and grabbed the boy by the collar. The young Initiate stared in terror whimpering. 

“Go home!” Edward dropped him and flung the sword far out of view. “You don’t belong here.” 

Before the boy answered Edward disappeared into the vapor clouds. Above, missiles shrieked across the sky impacting somewhere beyond. Edward dropped to his knee listening and judging direction and distance. The Briggs’ soldiers had started their attack. A shout alerted him to a new opponent and he ducked in time to miss being beheaded by an axe.


	16. Chapter 16

When the vaporous cloud suddenly appeared the Briggs men fired their first cannon rounds as ordered. They weren’t certain what to expect but the field suddenly exploded in a fiery blaze obscuring the field in smoke and steam. 

“Adjust ten degrees! Fire!” Armstrong ordered. 

The cannons were quickly reset, loaded and fired again. The next impacts hit directly into the mass of Drachma soldiers. Another volley quickly followed hammering their enemy’s position. 

“Cut them down!” Armstrong ordered. “Keep firing!” 

“General, I can’t see Elric or his ward,” Henschel said. 

“Can’t be helped,” Armstrong answered. “They knew what they were getting into and they must be doing some good. We haven’t been hit by the enemy’s alchemy yet.” 

No sooner had she spoken than ice chunks suddenly impacted the fort like cannonballs. The fort vibrated with the impacts. 

“Keep firing!” Armstrong ordered. 

“In coming!” 

Large boulders fell from the sky. The fort suddenly heaved. The outer layer of armor peeled away and formed giant spikes shattering the rocky masses as they struck. Another volley of boulders were spiked with sets of five kunai. The arrays glowed and the boulders exploded into dust. The Briggs soldiers stared in awe. 

“Sorry we’re late for the party,” a voice called out. 

Armstrong turned to see Alphonse, Mei and Hawkeye as they stepped off an ice pillar erected to lift them on top of the fort. 

“Your train service really stinks up here,” Alphonse said. 

“We’ve been waiting for you,” Armstrong managed a half-smile at their audacity. “Keep firing men!” 

The newcomers hurried to join them. Hawkeye saluted smartly, “Where do you need me?” 

“Take the look out and fire at will,” Armstrong ordered. 

Hawkeye was gone in a flash climbing up to the fort’s highest point. She set up quickly and settled on her targets. 

“Where’s Ed?” Alphonse asked. 

“In the thick of it,” Armstrong gestured to the field beyond. 

“Of course he is.” Alphonse scanned the area desperate to find his brother. 

“Over there, Al!” Mei pointed. 

They followed her gesture in time to see Edward narrowly avoid being beheaded. He dodged and parried the ungainly weapon dancing around his opponent and looking for an opening. 

“Looks like he hasn’t missed a step,” Henschel commented. 

“Yeah well, chasing after a three-year-old and a four-year-old will keep you on your toes,” Alphonse answered. _Brother how can you be so reckless?_

“Three and four?” Armstrong repeated. “His children are that young?” 

Alphonse barely managed a nod as Edward moved in. His brother grasped the axe’s long staff and brought his blade down on it. The frozen wood snapped and splintered flinging the axe blade into the snow. His opponent stared in disbelief then suddenly shook as he was riddled with bullets from Drachma rifles. Edward dove for cover. 

“Brother!” 

Shots rang out and several of the Drachman soldiers fell. Alphonse glanced upward as Hawkeye zeroed on her targets. He let out a relieved sigh. She was watching Edward’s back. 

# * * *

Edward hid behind the feeble shelter of a single boulder as shots ricocheted around him. He supposed he should thank Drachma for getting his opponent first but they didn’t seem to be in a talking mood. The shots suddenly ceased. He risked a glance to see the group dead and lying in the snow. 

“What the…” he glanced toward the fort and gave a salute hoping his rescuer saw. 

Visibility was almost back to normal as the last of the vapor cloud dissipated. He spotted an Initiate encased in rock and others were fleeing toward the trees. They didn’t seem to be armed which told him Tima had been busy. Boulders suddenly launched toward the fort. He scanned for their source to see Duncan had wrangled five Initiates and bullied them to attack. 

“Get her!” Duncan yelled. 

Edward followed his line of sight to see Tima sparring with another Initiate. They were equal in size but training made Tima nimbler as she dodged and waited for her opening. So focused on her opponent she didn’t see the group setting their sights on her. 

“Damn it!” Edward broke cover and made a beeline for her. “Tima! Watch it!” 

# *

Tima batted away the Initiate’s pike jamming her spear into the circle branded into the shaft of her opponent’s weapon and rendered it useless. The Initiate stared at her in awe. 

“Tima! Watch it!” 

She looked up in time to see the ice boulders rocket toward her. Edward reached her pulling her to the ground. Instinctively he clapped his hands together and thrust them into the snow. 

# * * *

“Brother!” Alphonse yelled as the ice boulders crashed into the position. “NO!” 

“Al! Get down!” Mei dragged him away from the rail as ice shards pounded the fort. 

# * * *

Tima stirred wondering why she was still alive. She looked up to see a massive ice wall protecting her. Sitting up she glanced over to see Edward on his knees staring at his hands. 

“It’s impossible.” 

“Ed? What is it?” 

“I gave it up…forever. How?” Edward shook. His mind reeled. He was suddenly back to the desert. Xerxes. The circle. The Gate. The figure in the white void. 

_Well this is a surprise…Your mind knew where to bring you. Now there is only one way back…The toll was already paid. Be certain you put it to better use this time_ … 

_Could it be?_

“Teacher? Ed? Edward? Are you okay?” Tima asked. 

Edward shook with barely contained laughter as he clenched his hands into fists. 

“Ed?” Tima stared at him worried. 

“All right then.” Edward’s gaze shimmered. “Game on.” 

# * * *

“Ed, you idiot!” Alphonse slowly stood. Tears blurred his vision. How could he face Winry? He promised to bring his brother back. 

“Alphonse you better have a look at this,” Henschel warned. 

He stumbled toward the rail to join the awestruck officer. Alphonse sucked in a surprised breath. It was impossible. A wall of ice loomed between them and Drachma cutting the warring factions off from each other. 

“How?” Alphonse stared in disbelief as Mei joined him. She gripped his arm. 

“Alphonse, look!” Mei pointed. 

At the foot of the wall two figures slowly stood. They wore white winter gear similar to the Mountain Guard and seemed slightly less amazed by the ice wall. There was no mistaking the taller of the pair. 

“Ed!” Alphonse called. 

Edward turned at the sound of his name. He shaded his eyes as he scanned the fort. The voice sounded familiar. Finally he spotted his brother leaning against the rail. He gestured something between a salute and a wave before turning back to the ice wall. They watched as he clapped his hands together in the familiar gesture before thrusting them against the wall. Alchemic energy surged through it and the wall rolled forward like a massive wave crashing onto the opposing forces and burying a third of them. 

“I thought Fullmetal lost his abilities,” Armstrong stared, amazed. 

“He did,” Alphonse answered still in shock. “The human transmutation circle in Xerxes. Could it—I got to get down there.” 

“The lift is over there,” Henschel directed. 

“I was thinking a more direct route,” Alphonse clapped his hands and grasped the rail. Energy ran through it and it became flexible cable. With a grunt he heaved it over the edge and watched it unravel. “Coming Mei?” 

“Right behind you.” 

Grasping the cable Alphonse repelled down landing awkwardly. Mei dropped beside him and they sprinted across the snow to reach Edward and his companion. Enemy bullets pelted their location. Edward clapped transmuting a rock wall for cover as his brother reached him. 

“Ed!” Alphonse knelt beside his brother. 

“You’re late, Al. Hit traffic or something?” Edward admonished. 

“Me? You jerk! I thought you were dead!” Alphonse punched his shoulder. 

“That makes two of us.” 

“How can you perform alchemy again?” 

“Long story. Maybe another time. Oh, this is Tima.” 

Alphonse glanced at the young girl. 

“Isn’t she…” 

“My informant,” Edward said. “And my student…if she’s still interested.” 

“Yes!” Tima eagerly nodded. 

The Drachman gunfire suddenly ceased as Briggs returned fire. With barely a nod between them the foursome broke cover for a group of more substantial boulders. Moments later an alchemic attack crushed their previous shelter. 

“I count thirty Initiates left. You?” Edward asked. 

“Sounds about right,” Alphonse nodded. 

“Damn the bastard is still alive,” Edward cursed as he snuck another quick glance. 

“Who?” 

“Big guy in the back. Broad sword. Scar on his face.” 

Alphonse risked a glance and easily spotted the man Edward noted, “What about him?” 

“He’s mine. I don’t care about the rest.” 

“What’s so special about him?” 

“He hit Maes. So he answers to me.” Edward glared. There was no mistaking the look in his eyes. “Tima get ready for that hydrogen trick again. We can use the cover.” 

“Right.” Tima began drawing the transmutation circle in the snow. 

“Hopefully Armstrong will recognize the signal,” Edward said. “We’ll split up. Take out as many as you can. Remember they are kids and they aren’t properly trained.” 

“Ed wait,” Alphonse clutched his arm before he could move away. 

“What?” 

“Winry told me to give you a message.” 

“Tell me later.” 

“No. Now Ed.” 

“Fine. What is it?” 

“Winry told me to tell you not to be reckless and to make sure you come home because it is not fair if you miss any of your children’s births.” 

“Okay. Fine.” Edward suddenly froze as the message sunk in. “Al, are you saying…Win is…” 

“You are going to be a father again.” Alphonse nodded. “So you have to go home. I promised. Maes and Nina are waiting for you too. Okay?” 

Edward bowed his head taking in the information. Another baby and just when he was planning to stay home. With effort he pushed the thoughts away. He had to focus on now. 

“Okay brother. Let’s both go home after this.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Alphonse agreed. 

“Big guy is still mine.” 

“Right.” 

“Tima.” 

She set her hand on the circle. It glowed and energy coursed through the snow instantly vaporizing it. The Initiates were suddenly surrounded in steam and vapor. The harsh whistle of projectiles cut through the air and the world became fire. The explosion ripped through the cluster of Initiates and scattered them like leaves. 

Duncan staggered to his feet coughing and waving the smoke aside. His head was ringing and he couldn’t hear his own voice as he called for the others. It was the second time this trick had been used against him and he was sick of it. Disorientated he groped for his sword. He swung it wildly. It was suddenly turned aside with a clank. 

Duncan stumbled. He found himself face to face with a man he never thought to see again. Duncan sneered, “You!” 

Edward glared at him. He flexed his hand allowing the blade to eject forward. Exposure to the cold had stiffened the mechanism but that didn’t matter. It only had to last a little bit longer. 

“You were the one in East City…and at Xerxes. You ruined everything.” Duncan growled. “Why couldn’t you leave well enough alone? Do you even know what the State has done?” 

“I don’t give a damn about the State,” Edward stepped forward. “I told you what would happen if you hurt my kids.” 

Duncan blinked realization slowly dawning on him. 

“You think you can hit my son and just walk away?” Edward demanded. “I don’t think so. Now you deal with me.” 

Duncan hefted his sword, bellowed a war cry and charged. Edward parried his sword aside punching him in the face. Duncan staggered, spun and swung his sword again. Ducking Edward kicked Duncan’s knee with his automail leg causing the brute to collapse. Growling Duncan lurched to his feet and drunkenly charged. He was not going to let this little man show him up again. 

Edward clapped his hands parrying aside the blade before gripping the cold steel. Alchemic energy surged through the weapon and it shattered like glass. Before his opponent recovered from the shock Edward sunk his blade into the man’s arm and left a deep gouge. Duncan staggered back hugging the bleeding arm. He glared at Edward who wasn’t even winded. 

“He said…he said you didn’t have you abilities anymore,” Duncan stammered. 

“Little surprised about that myself,” Edward nodded. “They are handy. I won’t argue that. But I really didn’t need them for a novice like you.” 

“I’ll show you—” Duncan pulled off one of his gloves to reveal the transmutation circle drawn on his hand. “Two can play your game.” 

He lunged grasping Edward’s blade. Alchemic energy sparked and fizzled. Duncan stared in disbelief. He was certain it would work. Edward shot him an annoyed glare before yanking his arm away and slicing his opponent’s hand. Duncan staggered back as his wounds bled into the snow. 

“First of all that circle on your hand is for transmuting earth and stone. Second this blade is made from northern alloy which means no iron even if you had the right circle to transmute metals. You really are a novice, aren’t you? Even my four-year-old son could tell you that!” 

Duncan screamed hurling himself forward. Edward clapped and dropped to the ground. An ice wall thrust upward. Duncan collided with it, staggered back and crumpled to the ground. Raspy breathing indicated the man wasn’t dead though he showed no other signs of life. Edward stepped out from behind his shelter. He stared down in disgust. It wasn’t a fair fight. It never had been. 

“Brother.” 

Edward glanced up as Alphonse joined him. They looked down at the pathetic man in the snow. Alphonse patted his brother’s shoulder grateful Edward hadn’t gone as far as to kill the man like he feared. 

“Ten years and you haven’t lost your touch.” 

“Come on, Al. This is me you’re talking about,” Edward smirked. 

Cheering caused them to turn to the fort where the Briggs soldiers cried out victory. Edward glanced in the other direction to see Drachma had completely disappeared either buried in the snow or otherwise retreated. All that remained were the Initiates and their handlers cowering under Mei and Tima’s guard. 

“This all of them?” Edward asked as he joined them. 

“All we could find,” Mei said. “There may be a few hiding in the trees.” 

“Mountain guard will find them…or Drachma will. Not sure which is worse,” Edward said glancing at the weapons piled together. “That all of them?” 

Mei nodded. 

Edward and Alphonse shared a glance. With a nod they clapped their hands and set them on the pile. The snow melted and turned to steam as the alchemic energy circulated reducing the pile of weapons to melted sludge. Tima hesitated then tossed her spear onto the pile to watch it splinter and melt with the rest. 

“You sure?” Edward asked. 

“I’ll get there on my own. I don’t need a shortcut.” She nodded. “I have a teacher.” 

Edward smirked saying, “You may regret that.” 

He stared at the slowly dissolving pile of weapons. It would not be long before the Briggs soldiers joined them to take the prisoners into custody. Hopefully Armstrong could be convinced to be lenient on the kids though the robed leaders would face the most severe punishment Amestris allowed. 

“I don’t hate him, brother,” Edward finally said. 

Alphonse looked up in surprise and confusion. It took him a moment to realize who Edward referred to: their dad. His look of shock changed to one of sympathy. 

“I just—I can’t forgive him…for leaving us and mom—Especially mom. He could have found a way to do both. Even a brief visit here or there would have showed he cared. That’s all.” 

“I understand.” Alphonse nodded patting his shoulder. “And I get it. You found a way to do both. He could have too.”


	17. Chapter 17

The train no sooner came to a stop than the boy darted onto the platform. He paused only a moment before bolting off and dodging people as he ran eager to see the other trains. 

“Hey! Kid! What’s your name—Mark…Mike…Mason!” 

He ignored the calls behind him as he avoided a man in a tall hat and slipped by a woman in a fancy dress. Their looks of disapproval meant nothing to him. He skirted past a group of business men before nearly colliding with a group of military officers. There were eight men dressed in uniform. Six MPs escorted two officers. The first was a dark-haired general and beside him a lieutenant-colonel taller than any man the boy had seen before save for Papa Sig. With them was another man, not in uniform, but with the bearing of a soldier. 

“Is that?” Armstrong whispered as he stared at the boy before them. 

“Yes.” Mustang nodded. 

“Wow,” Breda said under his breath. “He looks just like him.” 

The boy’s parentage was obvious even in the Ishvalan robes he wore. His mop of golden hair was as unruly as he was and his golden eyes were fierce, stubborn and without a trace of fear as he faced them. 

“Maes Elric!” 

The boy winced at the sound of his name turning to see his mother carrying his sister through the crowd to join him. Havoc followed behind lugging the baggage. He was breathing heavy from chasing the boy up and down the train car and onto the platform. 

“Ah mom, I just wanted to see the trains,” Maes said as she set down Nina and knelt in front of him. 

“Don’t _ah mom_ me. You know better than to run off in the middle of a crowd. And it’s not nice to run away from Mister Havoc like that either.” 

“He can’t even remember by name. Why do I have to listen to him?” 

“That’s not the point.” Winry tried to smooth his unruly hair. Maes shrugged off her concern and roughed up his hair again undoing her work. 

“Hello Jean,” Mustang greeted as the former Lieutenant set down the luggage. 

“Giving you the run around is he?” Breda joked. 

“Like you would not believe,” Havoc slipped a cigarette in his mouth. “I don’t know how Ed keeps up with these two.” 

“Mista Havoc,” Nina tugged at his coat for attention. “Maybe if you stopped smoking you could keep up. Daddy never breathes as hard as you do even when he chases us around _all_ day. Right mommy?” 

“That’s right,” Winry smiled scooping up the girl again as she stood. “He sure doesn’t.” 

Nina giggled giving Havoc a _so there_ nod. Without a word he took the cigarette hanging in his mouth and broke it in half. He dropped the pieces on the ground with a sigh. 

“I think I just quit.” 

Mustang smirked. 

“Winry,” Armstrong greeted the young woman in front of him. 

She was older but still possessed a youthful glow and sparkling blue eyes. Her hair was as long as he remembered though she no longer tamed it in a ponytail. The girl in her arms bore a striking resemblance to her and wore her hair in a braided ponytail. 

“Hello Major—oh sorry—it’s Lieutenant-Colonel now, isn’t it? How are you?” 

“Quite well. It is good to see you and the children are safe.” 

Winry hugged Nina tighter saying, “This is Nina. And this is Maes. You two this is Mister Armstrong. He’s a good friend. Say hi.” 

“Hello,” Nina greeted a little shyly. 

“Hi,” Maes muttered. He stood close to his mother now eyeing them with distrust. It was a military officer who convinced his dad to leave after all though he didn’t recognize Mustang. 

“I assume you will be returning to Resembool,” Mustang said. 

“Ed contacted us before we left Ishval. He said we should wait for him here,” Winry said. 

“Well it will take a while for him to come down from the north,” Mustang commented. “He never checked out of his hotel room so you are welcome to that although you and the children will probably be more comfortable in a suite.” 

“I couldn’t ask you to go through the trouble,” Winry shook her head. 

“It’s not a problem,” Mustang replied. “Considering everything that happened I would say I owe it to you and him.” 

“Mommy, does that mean daddy won’t be here for Maes’s birthday?” Nina asked. “Daddy never misses our birthdays.” 

“I’m sure your daddy tried everything he could,” Winry said patting Maes’s head giving him a sympathetic look. “We’ll just celebrate a couple days late this time. Okay?” 

Nina seemed worried but Maes stopped listening. Across the station a train painted with circus acts was unloading. He strained to glimpse any sight of the animals that were part of the acts but saw only equipment. The station intercom announced the arrival of an express train and he looked toward the platform eager to see something exciting. He was disappointed to see the new arrival was just another military supply train. Maes scowled as it hissed to a stop. A small group of passengers stepped off and onto the platform. He blinked as a familiar figure stood among them. 

“Dad!” Maes bolted. 

“Maes, where are you…” 

“Daddy!” Nina giggled squirming free of her mother and racing after her brother. 

“Nina!” 

# * * *

As the train came to a stop Alphonse and Mei stepped off. Tima followed after. They turned waiting for their companions to exit. Hawkeye hefted her rifle with relaxed ease. Edward stepped onto the platform limping slightly. 

“You okay, brother?” Alphonse asked. 

“Yeah, between the desert and the blizzard I missed a few maintenance days,” he said. “Win’s probably going to kill me.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Alphonse chuckled. “She’ll probably forgive you this time.” 

“You think?” Edward smirked. Outwardly he was calm but inside he was still nervous and unsure what he would say when he saw her again. 

“Dad!” 

“Daddy!” 

Edward turned dropping to his knee in time to catch the little ones running for him. Maes and Nina clung to him. He bowed his head embracing each with one arm. For a moment time nothing existed except for them. 

“There are my babies,” he whispered his anxiety slowly dissipating. He hadn’t realized how worried he’d been even after their rescues. With a sigh Edward slowly eased back to look at them fondly roughing Maes’s hair. 

“Dad,” the boy batted at his hand half-heartedly but still clung close to him. 

Edward smirked kissing the top of Nina’s head as she huddled against him. Neither of them wanted to let him go. They might have stayed there all day if Edward didn’t glance up to see Winry’s approach. She watched them her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Edward gave Maes and Nina a final squeeze before rising to his feet. They reluctantly let him go. Standing Edward pulled Winry close kissing and holding her. She wrapped her arms around him barely controlled the tears slipping down her cheeks. 

“Don’t cry, Win,” he whispered. “Please.” 

“Happy tears don’t count,” she whispered back. His embrace tightened. 

“Uncle Al,” Nina said as she and Maes noticed him. 

He crouched hugging both. Mei patiently waited her turn while Tima looked touched but also embarrassed by the public shows of affection. Hawkeye was the first to notice the rest of the group. Meeting them as they advanced she saluted. 

“General, the north is secure. Drachma has retreated and the dissidents are in custody.” 

“Good work,” Mustang returned the salute. 

“I wish I could take credit, sir, but I really didn’t do much,” Hawkeye said. They glanced over to see Edward and Winry standing forehead to forehead unaware of the world around them. 

“How long have you known?” Edward asked slowly coming back to himself. 

“Not long,” Winry shook her head. “I didn’t know for sure until I was already in Ishval and then there just wasn’t time to tell you.” 

“Hey Al,” Havoc gestured for attention. “Do you know what they are talking about?” 

“Oh…Well…” Alphonse glanced at Edward and Winry then back to the others. “Um…I’m going to be an uncle again.” 

“What does that suppose to mean?” Breda asked. 

Hawkeye was the first to realize the truth saying, “You mean Winry is pregnant? They’re having another baby?” 

Alphonse gave her a sheepish grin, nodding. 

“No kidding,” Havoc asked running his hand through his hair. He glanced around them spotting a small group of women nearby. A thought nagged him. 

“Then congratulations are in order,” Armstrong suddenly exclaimed breaking the spell the group was under. 

Edward seemed to become aware of his audience for the first time though he didn’t seem particularly perturbed. Blushing Winry scooped up Nina before facing them. 

“I’m going to be a big sister,” Nina proudly announced. 

“Big deal. I’m already a big brother,” Maes scoffed as his dad hoisted him up. 

“I’ll be a better big sister than you,” Nina argued. 

“Na-huh,” Maes stuck out his tongue. 

“Not really a competition you two,” Edward chuckled. 

“Besides I think both of you are going to be a great big brother and sister,” Winry added. 

“When do we get to pick if it is a boy or a girl?” Nina asked. “Because I want a girl.” 

“We don’t get to pick that,” Winry laughed. “But you can help us choose names. How about that?” 

“Okay, but I still want a little sister,” Nina said after some thought. 

“I don’t,” Maes wrinkled his nose. “Girls are stupid.” 

“Na-huh.” 

“And here we go,” Edward sighed. “I wondered when this would start.” 

“When it would start? Please I’ve been dealing with this for a week.” Winry shook her head and the rest chuckled. 

“Hey, what’s Havoc up to?” Breda asked suddenly realizing he had left the group. 

They followed his gaze to see Havoc strolling up to a trio of woman. They were all attractive and seemed oblivious to everyone around them while they chatted to each other. Alphonse gave his brother a confused look. Edward shrugged though Winry and Hawkeye shared bemused smiles. 

“Ladies,” Havoc greeted as he neared them. 

They gave him dubious looks clearly expecting another offer to take them out and show them a good time. 

“I can see it’s lady’s night and I don’t want to intrude but I have a question: on a scale of one to ten how attractive do you think a man who cooks really is?” 

“Oh ten. Definitely,” the redhead answered. 

“What about one who cleans the house and doesn’t mind watching kids?” 

“Are you kidding me?” a brunette answered. “If my deadbeat ex did even one of those we’d still be together.” 

“Why?” their blonde friend asked. “Do you know someone like that?” 

“Ah, no. Just a hypothetical question to settle a bet,” Havoc excused himself and returned to the others watching him. 

“What was that all about?” Mustang asked. 

“Nothing,” Havoc said. 

Mustang wasn’t convinced but he turned back to Edward saying, “I came here so I could tell you personally…we found the person who put your family in danger.” 

Edward jerked to attention and his gaze hardened. 

“Colonel Archer.” 

“Archer? The colonel in charge of the investigation? He was the inside man?” 

“Not only that but he’s also the one who purchased the weapons,” Armstrong added. “He’s admitted to concluding with Drachma as well.” 

“I don’t understand,” Winry said. “He’s military. Why would he do that?” 

“I suppose he hoped to distinguish himself in battle,” Mustang answered. “Wartime is how a lot of soldiers move up the ranks.” 

“That’s…sick.” 

“No arguments here,” Mustang agreed. “Between the evidence we uncovered and his own confession. I can assure you both he’ll face the steepest penalty the military allows. We don’t take traitors lightly.” 

“Just as well you got to him before I did,” Edward muttered. His gaze was unforgiving. Mustang almost believed he would cross the line he swore he never would. 

“Dad?” 

Edward blinked looking at Maes’s worried expression. His gaze immediately softened as he roughed up his son’s hair. As long as his family was safe nothing else mattered. 

“I can’t believe the Master was working with someone in the military,” Tima said. “I wonder if he knew.” 

“And you are?” Mustang asked noticing the young girl for the first time. 

“That’s Tima,” Edward introduced. “My…student.” 

“Your student?” Mustang asked. “And how is that going to work with all of your traveling?” 

“Well not that it is any of your business but I was planning to stay home from now on. This little favor I did for you was my last trip,” Edward shrugged. 

“I see. Then I suppose you are all eager to return to Resembool.” 

“That’s not really my decision. That’s a question for the birthday boy.” 

“ _Birthday boy_?” Armstrong asked. “Do you mean _today_ is Maes’s birthday?” 

“Five years old today,” Alphonse grinned. “That’s why Ed was so determined to get back to East City as quickly as possible. He’s never missed a birthday.” 

“Speaking of which how did you get here so quickly?” Mustang asked. 

“After sending Drachma on the retreat General Armstrong said if we needed anything to just ask,” Alphonse said. “Ed asked about getting a special express train to East City. So she made arrangements.” 

“Olivier did that?” Armstrong asked. “I never knew her to be so accommodating.” 

“I’ll cash in any favors coming to me if it means getting here in time for Maes’s birthday,” Edward said. “So how about it Maes? Do you want to spend your birthday on a slow train back to Resembool or would you rather check out the sites of East City?” 

“I get to pick?” 

“It’s your birthday. Those are the rules.” 

Maes hesitated glancing around before asking, “Could we go to the circus?” 

“Circus?” Edward followed his gesture to see the circus train still being unloaded. “Well, what do you know?” 

“Ah yes. One of the lieutenants was talking about the circus,” Armstrong said. “Although I believe he said it was sold out. He couldn’t get tickets for his family.” 

“Then we can’t go?” Maes’s hopeful face fell. 

Edward gave him a sympathetic look. He wondered if his reputation had enough pull with anyone in East City to secure tickets. There wasn’t a mountain he wasn’t willing to move if it made his children happy. 

“Hey Ed,” Alphonse said. “Is that who I think it is?” 

“Who?” Edward followed his brother’s gaze as they watched the performers unload the train. 

At first he wasn’t sure what his brother was talking about. Then he noticed the older man with a pencil-moustache. With him were two much larger brutes. One was dark in complexion with dark hair and long sideburns. The other was blonde with glasses and a trim goatee. It took several moments before recognition dawned on him. 

“No way.” 

“Aren’t those the two chimeras you were traveling with before…” Winry’s voice trailed off as she recalled the night she returned home before the Promised Day to find Edward in her room trying to eat a sandwich. 

“Yep.” 

“Do you think they could get us tickets?” Alphonse prompted. 

“There’s only one way to find out,” Edward shrugged. “Come on, Maes. How would you like to meet a gorilla and a lion that can talk?” 

“They _talk_?” 

“Sure. It’s getting them to shut up that’s the trick.” 

# * * *

Nina stirred sitting up in bed. Beside her Maes slept clutching a play sword. It was his souvenir from the circus. Not only did their father’s friends get tickets but they managed to get special reserved box seats for the whole family. It had been a night neither would forget. Then their father tucked them into bed promising more fun in the morning. 

Glancing over at the other bed Nina saw Tima was sound asleep. Their father called her his student but their mother told them to treat her like a big sister. When they left for Resembool in a couple days Tima would go with them. Nina hugged herself trying to remember why she woke. Then she remembered: _the dream_. 

With a shiver she shook her brother awake, “Maes. Wake up Maes.” 

He stirred with a disgruntled sigh. Blinking open one eye he grumbled, “What?” 

“I had a bad dream.” 

“So?” 

“In my dream daddy left and never came back.” 

“That’s not going to happen Nina. Go back to sleep.” 

“But Maes. The blue people took him away.” 

“Blue people? You mean the military?” 

“Ah-huh,” Nina nodded. “We woke up and daddy wasn’t there anymore. Can we go and check?” 

“O-okay. But be quiet. We don’t want to wake Tima.” Maes scooted out of bed clutching his souvenir. 

Nina followed him to the door. Quietly he pushed it open and they stepped into the foyer. True to his word Mustang insisted on getting them a suite. While Alphonse and Mei remained in Edward’s original room the rest had accepted a suite with two bedrooms and sitting area between. 

The pair padded across this space to the door leading to the master bedroom. With a deep breath Maes pushed it open. The master bedroom was about as large as theirs but with only one large, four-poster bed complete with canopy. It also had a private bath. They hurriedly crossed the room to the bed where they found their mother asleep but no sign of their father. Worriedly they crept up to their mother and shook her arm. 

Winry stirred. Blinking sleepily she found herself looking into two worried faces. Sitting up on her elbow she said, “What are you two doing up? You should be asleep.” 

“Nina had a bad dream.” 

“Daddy was taken away forever!” 

“Mom, where is he?” Maes asked. He didn’t want to say it but he was starting to worry his sister’s dream could be real after all. 

Before Winry could answer the door leading to the private bathroom opened. Light spilled into the room as the toilet finished its flush cycle. Edward stepped out turning off the light as he crossed the threshold. He wore his usual nighttime attire: flannel pants and dark tank top. His hair was unbound and hung past his shoulders. Yawning he made his way back to the bed reaching for the covers. 

“Ed, we have visitors.” 

“What?” he paused, confused to see Winry sitting up. Then his gaze drifted to the children staring at him. “What are you two doing up?” 

Nina suddenly broke away from her brother, circled the bed and ran straight for her father. Edward lifted her up and held her as she whimpered and clung to him. 

“Hey. Shhh-shhh. What’s the matter princess?” he soothed her, surprised at how tightly she clutched him. She hadn’t clung to him so securely since they found each other in Ishval. 

“She had a bad dream,” Winry explained. “You disappeared and we never saw you again.” 

Edward sighed carrying the little one back around the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress. He shifted Nina so she sat on one leg and motioned to Maes, “You too. Come here.” 

Maes hesitated. There was no anger in his father’s voice and he obediently went to him. Edward hoisted the boy into his lap so he sat on his other knee. He didn’t speak right away savoring a moment with both of them in his embrace. 

“I want you two to listen very carefully. I promised I was going to stay home from now on. Right?” 

“Yes,” Maes answered while Nina only nodded. 

“Have I ever broken a promise?” 

“No.” 

“And why is that?” 

“Because a person is only as good as the word they keep,” Maes recited. 

“That’s right. I’ll always tell you the truth and I always keep my promises. Okay?” 

“What about the people in blue?” Nina asked. “In my dream they took you away.” 

“People in blue?” 

“She means the military,” Maes explained. 

“The big one is really scary.” 

“Big one? You mean Armstrong?” 

Nina nodded. 

“Let me tell you something about Armstrong. He’s big but he is a pussycat. You two could take him down easy.” 

“Really?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

“What about the guy with the black hair? He looked important,” Maes said. 

“You mean Mustang. It pains me to say this…but he’s not as bad as you think. Besides I could definitely take him. And if he did get the drop on me your Uncle Al would help me out. So would Mei and Tima. But you two are forgetting our secret weapon.” 

“What secret?” Nina asked. 

“Your mom. She can take them _all_ out easy.” 

The children giggled. Winry smirked at his endorsement. Though she didn’t have anything that could be conceived of as combat experience Edward always assured her she was more than a match for anyone. 

“So there isn’t any reason to worry. I’m not going anywhere. No one is taking me away.” 

Neither looked particularly convinced and still gave him worried glances as if expecting him to vanish in front of them. Edward sighed. 

“Do you two want to sleep with me and mom tonight?” 

“Yes!” Nina exclaimed. 

“Can we?” Maes looked up hopeful. 

“Yeah.” 

Maes crawled off his father’s lap and across the bed to his mother. Winry hugged him and tucked him under the covers beside her. Edward stood carrying Nina like a baby. 

He circled the bed singing, “Ring around the rosy. Pocket full of posy. Ashes, ashes, ashes. We all fall down.” 

As he said _down_ he dropped the giggling child onto the bed where she bounced and laughed harder. Edward chuckled nestling her under the blankets and tucked her in beside her brother before lying down next to them. Edward propped himself up on his elbow looking down at the young pair. 

“Now you two go to sleep. No more bad dreams.” 

“Daddy, can you sing us a lull-a-by?” Nina asked. 

“A lull-a-by? Well let me think,” Edward sighed. “All right. How about this one.” 

> _Hush little baby, don’t say a word  
>  Papa’s going to buy you a mockingbird._
> 
> _And if that mockingbird doesn’t sing  
>  Papa’s going to buy you a diamond ring._
> 
> _And if that diamond ring turns to brass  
>  Papa’s going to buy you a looking glass._
> 
> _And if that looking glass is broke  
>  Papa’s going to buy you a billy goat._
> 
> _And if that billy goat is cross  
>  Papa’s going to buy you a rocking horse._
> 
> _And if that rocking horse turns over  
>  Papa’s going to buy you a dog called Rover._
> 
> _And if that dog called Rover won’t bark  
>  Papa’s going to buy you a horse and cart._
> 
> _And if that horse and cart fall down  
>  You’ll still be the sweetest babe in town._

Edward watched both blink sleepily as he sang the simple chant. Nina sighed as he finished. Leaning over her he kissed her forehead. 

“No more bad dreams.” 

“Night daddy.” 

“Night princess.” He watched them succumb to their exhaustion. 

“Where did you learn that lull-a-by?” Winry asked, impressed. 

“It’s on the last page of the fairytale book I bought her,” Edward answered. 

“I should have known you found it in a book.” 

“What can I say? I am not a poet.” 

“You got that right. You’re idea of poetry is _Roses are red. Violets are blue. I love alchemy. How about you?_ ” Winry chuckled. 

“Thanks for that,” Edward smirked. 

“I didn’t marry you for your flowery tongue, Ed,” Winry smiled. “I married you for other reasons.” 

“Oh yeah?” Edward pushed himself up and leaned over the sleeping children to kiss her. 

Winry sighed as their lips parted, “That is one reason.” 

Edward smirked as he returned to his place and looked at their sleeping children. He could name two more easily enough. 

“You know, they can’t sleep with us every night,” Winry said. 

“They looked like they needed it tonight.” 

“Them? Or you?” 

“How many times did you let them sleep with you when I was gone?” Edward teased. 

“I’ll have you know Ishvalan homes are single family homes and they don’t have guest rooms,” Winry said. 

“And before that when you were still at home?” Edward smirked. 

Winry blushed refusing to answer. She had already admitted to allowing the kids to sleep with her while he was away. When he was gone the kids were more insecure and bad dreams happened more frequently. When she exhausted every other means of getting them back to sleep she let them sleep with her. 

Edward sighed lying on his back. He knew what happened at home during his trips. Winry told him often enough. It was always in the back of his mind and one of the reasons he decided to leave off traveling. As much as he believed in his work with Alphonse his family was more important…now more than ever. 

“Ed? Do you want a boy or a girl?” 

“As long as you and the baby are healthy that’s all I care about.” 

“You really mean that don’t you?” 

“Yes,” he looked at her. “You’re all that matters to me, Win. You and the kids.” 

“Good night. No bad dreams.” 

“You too.”


	18. Chapter 18

#  _One Year Later_

Mustang stepped out of the vehicle straightening his coat and faced his destination. In front of him the simple family home stood among a picturesque open meadow. A breeze played gently through the tall grass of the surrounding fields. The gentle lowing of sheep drifted past. It was idyllic, a fine place as any retreat for a person’s retirement. No wonder Fullmetal always returned home. 

“It looks like nothing has changed,” Armstrong commented as he joined Mustang. 

Both were dressed in civilian attire: shirt, waist coat, long jacket and pressed trousers. The invitation had not specified formal wear but neither wanted to appear too casual. Armstrong carried a brightly-wrapped package topped with a golden bow. 

“What’s that?” Mustang noticed the burden for the first time. 

“It is a gift for the new arrival,” Armstrong answered. 

“Were we supposed to bring a gift?” Mustang asked. 

“How many Naming Parties have you been to, General?” 

“None. Actually. To tell the truth I didn’t really expect to be invited to this one all things considered.” 

“ _Naming Parties_ are a tradition across most of Amestris,” Armstrong proudly informed. “They are a means of celebrating new life as well as introducing new editions to their extended family and friends. In some regions it is traditional for guests to bring gifts while in others the hosts give gifts to their guests. Although I believe in the east it is traditional to forego gifts all together.” 

“Then I guess I’m covered,” Mustang said. 

“Don’t worry, General,” Hawkeye circled around the vehicle to join them. “I’m sure your appearance will be gift enough considering you missed every other invitation.” 

Mustang scoffed, fidgeting. Like them Hawkeye was dressed in civilian clothes. She wore a black dress and purple blazer cinched at the waist with a white belt. In her arms she carried a white, ten-week-old puppy. 

“What is that?” Mustang asked. The puppy hadn’t made a sound the entire ride. 

“For the kids,” Hawkeye said. “Last time we were here I noticed their dog was having a hard time keeping up with two active children. I thought they might enjoy a canine more their speed. He’s from Hayate’s last litter.” 

“Assuming the children are as rambunctious as before,” Mustang grimly replied. 

“You don’t think so? It’s been a year. Surely they’ve recovered.” 

“They were kidnapped from their home, held hostage for days and almost sacrificed in some misguided ritual,” Mustang reminded. “How long do you think it would take one to recover from that?” 

“I see your point.” Hawkeye nodded. In truth she had her reservations about their recovery. An adult would have a difficult time recovering from what they had been through. 

“Those children are strong,” Armstrong said. 

“That’s what I keep telling myself,” Mustang said stepping toward the house. “But I just don’t know.” 

Maes suddenly bolted around the corner of the house. Nina was close behind yelling, “Wait for me, Maes!” 

Maes spun around calling, “Hurry up Nina! And be quiet. We’re trying to be sneaky!” 

“Okay!” 

They’d grown in the last year. Now six-years-old Maes was a half-foot taller. His hair was still shaggy and unkempt. He wore a flannel shirt over a plain tee and shorts. His sister, now five, was almost as tall as him. Her hair was tamed in a braided ponytail and she wore a colorful sundress that complimented her blue eyes. Without a glance in the direction of the new arrivals the pair ran past the front of the house and around the opposite corner. 

“On the other hand…maybe they are just fine,” Mustang blinked. 

“Well they are _his_ kids,” Hawkeye reminded. 

They turned back to the house when Edward’s voice suddenly shouted, “Hey! You little runts!” 

Startled the trio followed the sounds of laughter to see Edward on the ground. Maes was firmly clasped in his arms while Nina clung to his back trying to rescue her brother. Edward snaked an arm around tickling her side. Nina squealed laughter releasing him. Twisting he scooped her into his lap before she got away and held both of his children in a grasp neither could break. 

“Ha! Got you!” 

“No fair tickling, daddy!” Nina protested still giggling. 

“Fair? You want to talk fair when you gang up on me.” Edward chuckled glancing up to see their audience before turning his attention back to his children. “Hey, you hear that?” 

Maes and Nina halted their struggles to listen. 

“I thought someone just said _cake_.” 

“I want some!” Nina said. She and her brother tried to get up but their father held them firm. 

“Dad,” Maes protested. 

“All right, go,” Edward finally released them. “Make sure to wash your hands!” 

The pair scrambled to their feet and retreated behind the house. 

“Last thing I need is your mom getting on me about that,” Edward muttered. Bringing up a knee he rested an elbow on it as he turned his attention to his guests, “Well look who finally decided to show up. Civilian looks good on you General.” 

Edward’s attire was simple by comparison: brown trousers and light colored, button-down shirt. His long hair was tamed in its usual ponytail and he seemed perfectly relaxed and content. 

“The invitation said _party_ ,” Mustang answered. “But here I find you wrestling in the dirt.” 

“Shows how much you know. We happen to be in the middle of a very important lesson,” Edward shrugged. “How about it Tima? Ready?” 

Mustang and the others noticed the young alchemist for the first time. She crouched a short distance from them carefully laying the finishing touches to a transmutation circle she’d made in the dirt. In the center of the circle was a small pile of split wood and a length of fibrous rope. 

Tima studied her circle carefully before saying, “Yes teacher. I think I have it right this time.” 

“All right then. Let’s see it. One more try for today.” 

Taking a deep breath Tima placed her hands on the circle. Energy coursed though it and into her gathered materials. In seconds the wood and rope morphed into their new shape. 

“Not bad,” Edward commented. 

Only then did Tima dare to open her eyes and look at the results. In the center of the circle was a wooden, rocking horse with rope tail. All it required was a seat and it was ready to be played with. 

“Yes!” Tima suddenly leapt to her feet jumping up in down. “I did it! I did it! I did it!” 

“Told you you could,” Edward chuckled. “Come on. Let’s get back to the party before they miss us.” 

“Thank you, teacher,” Tima bowed before dashing off in the direction Maes and Nina had gone. “I did it!” 

Shaking his head Edward stood brushing off his clothes and hands. 

“She is certainly exuberant,” Armstrong said. 

“I don’t remember being that excited, of course Al and I were dealing with other things at her age,” Edward agreed. 

“Still can’t believe you have a student,” Mustang noted. “Some important lesson.” 

“First time successfully transmuting organic material. That’s a step up in difficulty from inorganic compounds. Even you know that.” Edward reminded. 

“A rocking horse?” 

“She wanted to make something for the baby. Two birds…” Edward didn’t finish the thought as his gaze fell on the puppy in Hawkeye’s arms. “You’re going to have to discuss that with Den.” 

He led them around to the back of the house. Edward paused at the tree to study the swing noting the rope had begun to fray. 

“Speaking of alchemy,” Mustang said, “rumor has it you’ve reacquired yours…somehow.” 

Instead of answering Edward clapped his hands and gripped the rope. Energy surged through it repairing the worn fibers. He gave the swing a playful push and finally looked at his guests saying, “You should know better than to trust rumors.” 

Mustang blinked as Edward turned away and continued on. With an uneven grin he said, “I’m just going to put that in the confirmed category.” 

There was still much about the East City incident and the northern invasion he didn’t know. Edward had only included the barest details in the official report particularly concerning his journey across the desert to rescue Maes. As far as the official record was concerned Mustang was content to let it be but he wanted more details. As they rounded the back of the house they were greeted by a large, eclectic group seated around several long tables lined up into one large, buffet style arrangement. On the end nearest them Alphonse sat with Mei, Paninya, Garfiel and the newly arrived Tima. A board was spread out between them with several colorful tiles arranged on it. 

“Wait, you can’t do that,” Alphonse protested. 

“Yes I can,” Mei said. “You moved here, so I countered you by moving here.” 

“You never said you could move like that.” 

“Yes, I did. I explained it in the rules.” 

“No you didn’t,” Alphonse shook his head. “You did the same thing when you were teaching me alkahestry. You always skip steps.” 

“I do not!” Mei protested. “Maybe if you actually _listened_ …” 

“Ed, she’s always skips steps, right?” Alphonse looked to his brother as they reached the table. 

“Sorry brother you’re on your own with this one,” Edward shook his head. 

“What happened to always having each other’s back?” Alphonse demanded. 

“After seven years of marriage and three kids…I don’t argue with women…ever.” Edward gave Alphonse a comforting pat and walked off. 

“Gee thanks Ed!” 

Around him the others broke into fits of laughter. 

“Well I guess we know who’s whipped,” Garfiel chuckled sipping delicately from a cup of tea. 

“Winry can be pretty scary when she’s mad,” Tima said. Edward might be her teacher but after living with them for a year it was very clear who was in charge. “Anyway what game is that? Can I play?” 

“Sure. We’ll start over,” Mei said clearing the board. 

“Just make sure she explains _all_ the rules,” Alphonse warned. 

Mei stuck out her tongue. 

“You should be careful Al,” Hawkeye warned. 

“Huh? Oh hi. Welcome to the party,” Alphonse greeted focusing as Mei ran through the game rules again for Tima’s benefit. 

Beside them Breda and Havoc were enjoying the sandwiches and desserts laid out on their section of the table while they listened to the debate over the game’s rules. The pair’s attire was similar to Mustang’s and Armstrong’s though its price tag was considerably less. 

“Havoc, Breda,” Hawkeye greeted. “I didn’t know you two would be here.” 

“Who would turn down an invitation to a party like this?” Breda asked. 

“Yep,” Havoc agreed with a mouthful of food. He had been told Edward prepared some of the food himself and he struggled to figure out which. Everything tasted just fine. 

“Major Miles.” Mustang greeted as they moved down the table. 

“Sir.” Miles saluted though both of them were in civilian clothes. 

“That’s not necessary,” Mustang shook his hand. “Good to see you. And…everyone.” 

Mustang’s voice drifted off as he took in the group of Ishvalans seated at the table. He was particularly surprised to see Scar calmly sitting in his monk robes. There was also an elderly woman as well as a young family with a boy a few years older than Maes. The young Ishvalan mother was also very much pregnant. 

“You already know my Ishvalan brother,” Miles nodded to Scar. “This is Madam Shan, Komo, Miah and Ki. Ed and Winry were particularly concerned they would attend. Not only did Komo and Miah find Nina but they opened their home to Winry and the children during their stay in Ishval.” 

“It was our honor to aid the descendants of the Rockbells,” Miah said. “The children were a delight.” 

“Here you go Madam Shan,” Edward returned to the table with a tea pot. He poured the steaming liquid into a small cup before handing it to the elder Ishvalan as he sat next to her. “How’s that?” 

The elder sipped the tea delicately saying, “Very fine.” 

“Winry learned how to make it while she stayed with Miah. She figured you might enjoy it. Is there anything else I can get you?” 

“No, I am fine,” Madam Shan patted his hand. “You are quite the charming host.” 

“I still owe you, you know. You vouched for me…twice.” 

“Nothing is owed between you and I,” Madam Shan smiled. “Long have I wished to pay my respects to the Rockbells. Now today—because of you—not only do I have the opportunity to honor the past but also the future. Thank you.” 

# * * *

“Here they are,” Miles announced to his companions and stood aside as they joined him. 

In front of them were two rather plain stones but the names meant more to them than any decoration: _Yuriy_ and _Sara Rockbell_. Scar was the first to kneel in front of them. He bowed his head in silent prayer. Miles watched knowing this was not easy for him having been the one who ended their lives. After a long moment Scar stood and made room for the others to pay their respects. 

Madam Shan knelt in front of the headstones digging into the satchel hanging at her side. From it she withdrew a cord and several beads. The beads were handmade by their fellow Ishvalans. They were crafted from polished bone, etched wood and painted, baked clay. During their making the Ishvalan chanted prayers imbuing the beads with the sacred words. Madam Shan chanted as she carefully strung the beads onto a leather cord. She laid it gently on one of the graves then made another for the second. 

“Who is this?” Ki asked. “It says Rockbell too.” 

Miles joined the boy and read the full name, “ _Pinako Rockbell_. Must be Winry’s grandmother.” 

Madam Shan continued chanting prayers as she joined them in front of Pinako’s grave. She strung another cord of beads and reverently laid it upon the stone. Miles watched from a respectful distance as the family knelt in front of the Rockbell graves and paid their respects. His gaze wandered to see Scar standing in front of another set of graves some distance away. Silently he joined him to read the names: _Van Hohenheim_ and _Trisha Elric_. 

“Elric?” Miles said aloud. “These must be Edward and Alphonse’s parents.” 

Scar merely nodded. It was several moments before Madam Shan joined them. Without a word she knelt and strung more beads on cords laying them on the headstones as she chanted. 

Scar listened in silence. By now he knew the Elrics’ story well enough. After their father seemingly abandoned them when they were young their mother suddenly took ill and died unexpectedly. Could he really blame them for wanting to bring her back? Did he not wish the same thing when his brother was killed? If he had the knowledge then would he have tried? In which case…were they really so different? 

# * * *

“So you found them all right?” Edward asked. 

“Yes. We left them tokens of our esteem and prayers that they rest in peace.” She nodded. “We left some for your parents as well. They raised a fine son.” 

“Well, I’ve made my share of mistakes.” 

“Haven’t we all?” 

Across from them Scar listened in silence. He had not spoken since they left the cemetery. His mind was filled with troubled thoughts. He remembered the night they first met in East City in the rain. The brothers had probably just learned of Nina and Shou Tucker’s murders. It wasn’t any wonder Edward did not fight to his fullest capability and had gone as far as giving up. It had been cruel to attack him then. 

Edward chuckled leaving Madame Shan to her tea as Sig arrived carrying five plates laden with cake and ice cream. Sig sported a few streaks of gray now in his beard and short cropped hair but otherwise hadn’t changed. He was just as massive as ever. 

“Who wants cake?” 

“I do!” the three kids at the end of the table yelled in unison. 

Chuckling Sig placed plates in front of Nina, Maes and Ki. He placed another in front of Izumi and kept one for himself. Despite his massive size he ate delicately. 

“Mister Sig,” Armstrong greeted. The pair shook hands flexing their arms. 

“Izumi Curtis,” Mustang said as they reached the final length of the table. “I didn’t know you would be here.” 

“Do you think I would miss the Naming Party for any of my grandchildren?” Izumi scoffed. Izumi was just as Mustang remembered her despite the decade that had passed since their last meeting. Her tangled dreads were tied into a ponytail with only the barest hint of gray. She wore her usual attire: dress, waist coat and sandals. Her expression was severe but kind. 

“Nana-Zumi you’re too young to have grandkids,” Nina protested. 

“And you are too sweet to be any relation to you father,” Izumi touched her nose. Nina giggled. 

“Thanks for that,” Edward said as he stood beside them hands in his pockets. 

“You know I’m teasing, Ed,” Izumi chuckled. “You did good. I’m proud of you and I know your parents would be too.” 

Edward grimaced and looked away. Sometimes he wondered. 

“Oh good, our last guests are finally here,” Winry said. 

Everyone’s conversation halted and they came to attention at her approach. Winry wore a sundress and cradled a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket. She looked down at the squirming form fondly. 

“And just in time. Our guest of honor just woke up from his nap.” 

She carried her burden up to them to stand beside Edward. He looked down at the tiny bundle as if amazed by his own part in it. He stroked its small hand with his forefinger studying the tiny, perfectly-formed fingers. The new parents shared a loving look before addressing their guests. 

“Ed and I want to thank everyone for coming,” Winry said, “and to help us welcome our new arrival…Who we decided to name after my father. So without further ado we’d like to introduce everyone to Yuriy Elric” 

A round of applause circled the table at the announcement. Winry smiled but couldn’t help but feel the moment was bittersweet. This was the first time Granny was not there to celebrate with them. She held back her tears. This was a happy day. 

“Well enough of that,” Izumi declared. “I claim my nana rights.” 

Edward rolled his eyes but Winry chuckled saying, “Of course, Izumi. You can be the first as always.” 

She stepped forward carefully handing the small bundle to the older woman. Izumi cooed to the infant as it stirred. She gently rocked the bundle as it settled and stared up at her with an unfocused gaze. 

“There you are. My newest little grandson. And you have your father’s eyes. Hopefully you don’t inherit his temper.” 

“And here we go,” Edward sighed as Winry playfully elbowed him before slipping her arm around him and resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Ooo, is that a puppy!” Nina suddenly exclaimed spying the squirming canine. 

“Ah, yes,” Hawkeye said. “I thought you might enjoy a canine your size and with a lot more energy.” 

Nina slipped out of her chair and ran to Hawkeye who crouched so she could meet the puppy face to face. The little one giggled as the canine licked her face clean of ice cream. Nina took the puppy in her arms and sat with it on the ground as it eagerly tried to get the last crumbs of cake. 

“Mommy, Daddy, can we keep him for real?” Nina asked. 

“I don’t think we have much of a choice in this,” Winry said. 

“Nope,” Edward agreed. “Hopefully Den will forgive us.” 

He glanced over at the older dog lounging in the sun. He hated to admit it but the canine was reaching the end of its life. It was hard to believe Den made it this long and saying good-bye wasn’t going to be easy. He was not looking forward to it himself. 

“You’ll have to think of a really good name,” Winry said. 

“We can name him Snowball because he’s white.” 

“We are not naming Snowball,” Maes declared. 

“Mommy said I could name him.” 

“I meant we’ll think of a name…together,” Winry corrected. “Okay?” 

“I like Snowball.” 

“Not Snowball.” 

# * * *

Winry hummed as she paced the bedroom rocking Yuriy as she circled. The infant squirmed and slowly settled. Once he was quiet she gently laid him in the bassinet. She sat on the edge of the bed and rocked the cradle. The tiny infant slept on. Edward sighed as he entered the bedroom and quietly closed the door. 

“Any difficulties?” Winry asked. 

“Aside from them arguing over who gets to sleep with the puppy? None at all,” he said as he flopped on the bed. 

“I can’t believe you named it after your father.” 

“I meant it as a joke. I didn’t think they would actually pick Hohenhiem for its name.” He scooted closer, wrapped an arm around her waist and peered at the baby asleep in the bassinet. He kissed her neck. “How are you doing? I know today wasn’t easy without Granny.” 

Winry leaned against him saying, “Here I thought I was doing such a good job at hiding it.” 

“Maybe enough to fool everyone else.” 

She laid down resting her head on his shoulder. His arms encircled her and she listened to the steady rhythm of his heart. Granny Pinako practically raised both of them. She had been there to see their wedding and the births of both Maes and Nina. It had been almost three years since her passing and every milestone was a reminder she wasn’t there. Yuriy would know nothing of her accept stories and pictures. 

Winry sighed, “You know, we’re going to have to come up with a plan on sleeping arrangements once Yuriy’s a little older.” 

The bedroom over the library had been Alphonse’s for some time. They gave Pinako’s old room to Tima while Maes and Nina shared the room across from it. The Rockbell home was not terribly large and every new addition required some thought as to where it fit. For now Yuriy would sleep in his parents’ room until he was a little older. 

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Edward said. 

“What have you come up with?” 

“I think we should move Nina into Tima’s room. Maes and Yuriy can share the other.” 

“You think Tima will be okay with that?” 

“She used to share a room with all the other Initiates and before that she was on the streets. A room with her own bed is a luxury she never knew before moving in with us,” Edward answered. “Besides she thinks of Maes and Nina as her little brother and sister. I doubt she’ll mind but we’ll ask her later. There’s no rush just yet.” 

“So what were you doing with Scar anyway? He kind of took you aside there for a while.” 

“Oh…He wanted to apologize…I guess.” 

“Apologize?” 

“For killing your parents…trying to kill me and Al. He said he was wrong and one day he hoped to find absolution. He seemed terrified when he took his turn holding Yuriy didn’t he?” 

“He did. But not nearly as terrified as Mustang.” 

“I thought Mustang was going hurl there for a minute.” Edward chuckled. 

“Luckily you were there to rescue him,” Winry sat up leaning over him. “Have I told you lately how much I love having you home?” 

“So not bored with me yet?” 

“I’ve told you before, Ed. You are many things…boring is not one of them,” Winry smiled kissing him. 

He ran his fingers through her hair drawing her deeper into their shared passion. Their lips parted slowly. She nestled her head under his chin as his embrace tightened. 

“And I love having our family all under the same roof.” 

“It is nice.” Edward smiled them sensing her tension asked. “What is it, Win? What’s wrong?” 

“It’s just…I was worried when you were talking to Mustang today.” 

“Afraid I was going to slug him?” 

“No. It’s…now that you have your alchemy back I thought…” 

“Thought what? That I’d be stupid enough become a State Alchemist again?” Edward asked. 

“You are an adventurer at heart, Ed. Most people look at mountain and see a barrier. You see it as a challenge.” 

“The greatest adventure in the world is in my arms and sleeping in the next room and right next to us. I’m not giving that up.” 

“Really?” 

“Win,” Edward sighed. “I promised, didn’t I? Trust me.” 

“I trust you. I do. I guess I’m worried you’ll get bored with me.” 

“You are many things—boring isn’t one of them.” 

“Good answer.” 

“I learn from the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be a single story but I couldn't help but imagine how his kids would grow up. One story has now given way for several more: a prequel novella "After Shocks" and a sequel story "Legacies".


End file.
